


That Night on Besaid Beach

by BD_Z



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Adult Content, Breaking Social Constructs, F/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sneaking Around, Unplanned Pregnancy, breaking rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: Three months after Tidus's return. They would be having the romantic time of their lives by now, however they are always being watched. With the lack of privacy they find a way to be together but there are consequences when you don't think things through.





	1. That Night on Besaid Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Yuna/Tidus  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Rating: M language and sexual content  
> Tropes: Many, they are fun in this story and provide humor.  
> A/N: Warnings for pregnancy, violence to pregnant women (eventually) and lots of stupid Yevon rules. I enjoyed writing this story as it reminded me of how people put expectations on people in power, especially those with religious power. No, this story isn't religious but I do find that being a Summoner would put a person on a pedestal. Sad really, but that's how this story is supposed to go. This story was originally posted on FFnet but I'm re-editing it for A03. I don't recommend reading what is posted over there just yet. It needs a lot of work. Should anyone catch a typo, please let me know. You can message me here or on tumblr under the name BD-Z.

Almost Three months after his return to Spira, Tidus couldn't sleep. Every night he fought it. Fearing he would not wake up in the old crusaders lodge. Fearing he would leave Yuna alone again.

He tossed in bed every time his eyes dropped, trying like crazy to stay awake. Stifling a yawn, he sat up and looked to the cloth covered doorway. A walk would do him so good. Maybe it would settle his unease.

Yuna had said he was gone for two years. Two years! He couldn't believe she spent all that time looking for him. Mission or not, that was a long time on the road. Her pilgrimage wasn’t even that long. His hand came up to brush back his hair when the air hit him.

  
During those two years, the girl he fell in love with had changed. A sweet innocent summoner, a religious and obedient young girl had become a strong, gun slinging, happy, energetic woman. The thought alone made him smile.

  
She was still innocent even though she had become a little more like him. Well at least when it came to the rules. She grins when knows she is doing something unbecoming of a summoner. There is a small glimmer in her eye. It was the same one he saw back during her pilgrimage when she thought for a moment she could just give up and be happy. It was a sign of her joy and lately her eyes gleamed whenever they were together.

The night was warm and he could hear the beach. The salty air filled even the lodge, clinging to the fabric of the huts and tents. This was the smell of his new home. It was calming and alluring. He settled into the moment feeling absolutely content not for the first time since he returned.

For a moment he relaxed and let his mind wander over the changes and how easy everyone accepted his return to the island, to Spira all together. All because of her. She fought hard for him and he knew he loved her even more so than before because of it. He had a deep urge go to see Yuna even though he had just been with her not but a few hours ago. There just never seemed to be enough time in the day.

He continued to walk; looking to the sky he took another deep breath. Spira was his new home. Now that Sin was gone and there was peace in this eternal Calm.

The last three months were the best in all his existence. He had revisited all the places on their journey; Kilika Island, Bevel, the Calm Lands and they even went to the Sphere Spring back in the Macalania woods.

Those memories were worth everything to him but still he worried that if he were to fall asleep, they and he would fade away. If he stayed alert then there was no reason to wake up anywhere else but in Spria. It was foolish for him to think like this but he couldn't help it. He was a dream, he didn't even know if he was real or not half the time. He wanted to exist more than anything but can a dream truly exist. It hurt his head to think about it.

He walked to the center of the village; he picked up the blitz ball he left there earlier that day. He tossed it up and bumped it with his head. The ball fell back down and he kicked it around. He played for a while. He tried a few fancy tricks from his past. The past that didn't happen but still felt real to him. He thought hard about this as he played. He remembered a trick an old team mate showed him, It didn't do anything really, it just looked cool and impressed girls. But as he attempted the trick his mind faltered over how to balance his old reality with his new one. The ball returned to earth faster than he expected, after he kicked it up, only to land smack into his face.

That wasn't smart he thought as he rubbed his nose and tapped at his nostrils to check for blood. Nope, no blood.

He heard a soft laugh in the direction to where the ball rolled. Yuna's hut.  
It was built upon her return so that she didn't have to stay with Wakka, Lulu and their baby Vindina. Even then, those two didn’t let up on their watch over their surrogent little sister. Just as before, when she was on her pilgrimage they did not let Tidus be alone with her for too long. Protective to an annoying fault in his opinion. Always interrupting them when things began to heat up, and it didn't help that her hut was right next door to theirs. This place was nothing like Zanarkand. Sound proof walls didn’t exist on this island.  
The light came filtering out from her doorway where she poked her head out and when she saw him look her way, she pulled back into her home. Tidus smiled.

“Nice try, Yuna”, He chuckled as he picked the ball up again and began his way to her hut.

***

Yuna couldn't sleep either. It wasn’t as though she feared losing him again. She knew somewhere deep inside that the Fayth would not take him away. She saved Spira, she saved them. The Fayth was indebted to her, so as payment they would not take her true love away again. No, Yuna couldn’t sleep because she wanted to be beside him for more than just the few waking hours of the day. She wanted him to be in her hut, she wanted to hold him, to kiss him. She just wanted him.

  
It was frustrating that Wakka would take him away to play a game when they were in the middle of a romantic moment. It was even more frustrating when every time she and Tidus tried to be alone Lulu would need someone to watch Vindina. It was as if they didn't want them to go further into their budding relationship.

She was glad that they never interrupt their walks and embraces. There were only ever allowed the most innocent of affections and they were never alone.

  
She heard the sounds of someone kicking a ball around. It was probably Wakka or the Aurochs practicing for the next tournament. Why would they be practicing after dark? She wondered.  
She peaked her head around the doorway to get a view of who was still awake at this time. When she discovered that it was Tidus she bit her lip to keep her voice in check and watched. She admired his skills. After all he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. He could teach her so many moves but she knew that even as a player in the Gullwings she may never will be as good as him.

Still she enjoyed their playful sessions and his peacocking need to show off for her. Not that she minded.

  
Glancing around the empty village, She looked towards her old guardians' hut. Their lights were out and there were no cries to be heard from the baby. They were all asleep. It almost seemed to good to be true.

  
She sighed and continued to watch Tidus play. He kicked the ball into the air and before he could save it… it came down and smacked him in the face. She couldn't hold back her laughter after witnessing that and in an instant her secret observation was over. Yuna pulled her head back into the hut before he could see her but knew she hadn’t been quick enough.

  
She looked around her hut to make sure everything was clean. It was. She ran to her soft cushion of a chair and picked up a book. That was when Tidus walked in.

  
“Hey" he said. He stood at her door with the blitz ball under his arm.

  
Yuna pretended to look up from her reading. "Hi"

  
"Whacha up to?"

  
"Nothing really.” She chewed her lip and tried not to make eye contact. ”Seemed like a good time to catch up on my reading.”

  
"Reading upside down? Wow, I never knew you were so talented." He grinned as if catching her in a blatant lie.

  
Yuna looked at him a little confused then looked down at her book. Instant mortification came over her and she blushed. "Well…it… I was…."

  
He laughed a little as she continued to come up with a reason. He found her fluster to be extremely adorable and it happened often. Enough that he started to note how her features would glow and her lips would get caught between her teeth. It was enough to make him want to take her face into his hands and her lips with his own.

  
Tidus crossed the space between the doorway to where she was settled and kneeled before her chair. She stopped talking when he did this and looked at him. For a moment, they were lost in each other's eyes. Then he used his free right hand to place it on her cheek and slide it behind her neck making his urge come to fruition. Their lips met tenderly in a kiss that wasn’t demanding but affectionate.

  
A feeling of warmth flooded her senses. She dropped her book and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. To his delight he returned it with just as much enthusiasm. They appreciated that for once, they would not be interrupted.

His tongue brushed across her lips begging her to open and allow the kiss to move forward. She obliged with a light giggle in her throat and took a turn ininvading his territory. They explored each other in that kiss for a few moments before he dropped the ball and let his other arm come around her back. He stood up lifting her of the chair and moved towards her bed.

He broke the kiss from her lips as he lay her down upon the matress. He laid down beside her, cupping a hand over her hip and began to kiss her again. They began their slow exploration. Tidus' hands caressed her body through the thin fabric of her nightgown from her hip, up to her back and then lower again till his hands rested at the juncture of her knee. He guided that leg over his own hip while his kiss began to travel to her cheek, down her neck and towards the hollow of her throat.

  
A soft moan had escaped her lips allowing him to take it as a sign to continue. Her arms were wrapped around him but they slowly slid away as her hands brushed through his hair. Her fingertips sliding down his neck gently massaging him. One of his hands made the slow journey up to her shoulder pulling the fabric lower exposing her flesh. He continued to slide the fabric down as his lips were traveling a little lower down her chest. She realized where he was heading. Her eyes flew open as her face turned red.

"Wait,” she gasped in a ragged and harsh whisper.

  
Tidus stopped and looked up at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

  
Yuna's face was still flustered as he pushed himself off her, she was holding one hand to her burning face. Her heart was pounding hard. She had never experienced anything like this before and she tingled all over. The quivering in her belly was intensified by that little bit go foreplay. She wanted more of it but was too nervous to ask. She didn’t even know where to begin.

  
They both sat up and looked in different directions. Trying their best to contain the hormonal surge. Yuna was staring down at herself and she pulled the thin fabric of her nightgown back up to cover the top of her cleavage. Tidus just stared towards the wall at the opposite end of the room. He let her regain her composure knowing full well that if he did look back he would have difficulty controlling his hands.

  
"I…I'm sorry,” she finally said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

  
Tidus just smiled and looked back at her. He reached out for her and she came to him. Taking this as a truce offering she rested head upon his chest. They stayed like this in peaceful contentment and after a couple of minutes he kissed the top of her head and whispered, “Let's go…"

  
Holding her hand he walked out the door, she followed a little curious as to where they were heading.

The beach air was blissfully fresh though the night was not cold. Tidus figured that they could finally get down to some serious talking if he took her outside. Away from the temptation of a comfortable bed.

They walked the path from the village to the ruins. His eyes looking for a place they could be free to settle down without a fiend jumping out at them. Yuna noticed what he was doing and grinned. She knew a place. After all she was raised in Besaid.

  
She tugged him forward, surprising him.

  
"Hey,” he squawked in protest. It didn’t stop him from admiring her for her forwardness. Crazy how that shy girl he once knew became so confident. He was proud of her, impressed even. It also didn't hurt that he found it hotter than the fires of Kilika.

  
She giggled a little and instead of walking out onto the beach itself she let go of his hand and climbed up the side of one of the small cliffs. She was going to the secret spot on the beach. The place where it was surrounded by wall and ruin and opening up to the sea. He followed her. There were two treasure chests in this cove as well at the rubble used to climb back out of the cove.

  
"Here,” she said with a smile. "We can talk here. I fill these chests with things so I can stay out here. It's my personal get a way.' She headed for one of the chests and pulled out a large blanket laying it out for them.

"I use these to lay here and stare at the stars." She smoothed out the edges of the blanket and looked up to the sky.

  
The stars were really bright. They were always bright here unlike in the city where the light would be blocked out by the lights coming from the temples. They sparkled as if they knew secrets. Possibly they had memories of a time before Sin and the chaos that ensued for decades. It reminded her of the pyraflies in Zanarkand, of her journey and of her dearest of friends.  
She held her hands to her chest and looked down with a sigh. "I used to come out here and wish. Wish for the calm, wish for my father, my friends… I wished you would come back to me." She glanced at him. “Some of those wishes came true."

  
Tidus came up behind her and held her to him, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"This was the first place I saw when I came back to Spira." He kissed her temple. "It was like I already knew this."

  
"Hmm" she smiled and loosened herself from him to sit down upon the blanket. He sat right next to her before stretching his limbs and reclining back against the sand and blankets.  
He continued to watch her. She sat with her chin on her knees looking out to the water, her arms wrapped around her legs. The thin fabric nearly transparent in the moonlight was wafting in the breeze. Let let time pass like this for a good while in silence as they both fell lost into their own thoughts.

  
"So Blitzs is starting up again.” She said on a whim. "Are you excited?"

  
"Yup, and if you guys are not playing…" he glanced at her. "If you are not gonna play… you better get a front row seat where I can see you. That way when I score a goal. I can point to you and say that every shot is for you."

  
Yuna laughed softly and shook her head. "Are you still trying to convince me to play? It won't work. I can't take anyone's place. You already are taking over as captain now that Wakka just wants to be coach. It just wouldn't be fair to the guys. Besides…" she stood up and faced the sea. The blue fabric completely sheer was showing off her body underneath. "I am not meant to be a Blitzball player. You are the star and I am… a sphere hunter and a high summoner…"

  
“And from what I hear a really great songstress’” he started to chuckle. She dropped her head again and shook it. She tuned around and practically jumped on him pinning him to the ground with a smile and a laugh.

  
"And who told you this?" she questioned in a stern voice before she gaving him a kiss.

  
He laughed louder. "Not telling. I promised I would not tell." He kissed her in retaliation and rolled her on to her back.

  
"Tell me" she asked in a voice so sweet that he knew she was playing coy to angle the info outta him.

  
"Nope" he started to tickle her.

  
"Hey …. Come…on… tell…" she said between squeals and laughter.

  
"Only if you promise me something,” He stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes with an intense gaze.

  
She caught her breath and looked back into his eyes.

  
"Play for the team,” a grin placed across his face.

"Tidus. Will you stop asking?"

  
"Never.”

  
"Then you give me no choice.” She struggled to push him back so she could assault and attack on him but he held her down. "Hey…" she continued to struggle against his weight. He didn’t even look like he was exerting any sort of energy which annoyed her.

  
"I will never leave you again." His voice was soft and certain and just enough to break her concentration on getting out of his grips. He kissed her on the forehead while she remained stunned. Their eyes locked only to be broken once when she threw her arms around him. They held each other as if all the hope in the world lay between them.

  
"Yuna, we may never get to be alone again for along time." He released his embrace on her and sat up, helping her up with him. "Did you want to finally have that talk?"

  
She smiled and shrugged on delicate shoulder. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to.”

  
"But I thought…"

  
"I know I told you what I wanted… but we don't have to… not yet."

  
"Yuna. You are a high summoner. You deserve to get married."

  
"And I want to…but you. "

  
"Yes I know. But I think I can... I mean… I think we can. I will never leave you and besides I think this will be the only way we can be together." He paused “Might be the only way to get Wakka and Lulu off our back." He motioned towards the village.

  
She laughed softly and nodded. This was the first time and pretty much one of the last times they will be alone. Her face grew soft as she laid herself back down and looked towards Tidus. She motioned with her hands for him to come back down to her.

  
"I know you won't leave me." She whispered as he came down to kiss her again "Let's wait. I am not worried." She let her right hand run up and down his back. The left was fingering the tendrils of his hair.

"We don't have to be married to enjoy each other." Her voice turned a little lower and that mischievous smile he loved so much appeared across her face. He grinned back. She was saying something _very_ unbecoming of a summoner.

  
He raised his eyebrows at her and she bit her lower lip.

  
He bent down to give her yet another kiss. This one long, slow and sweet like the one they began in her hut. His hands began their journey across her body all over again over the thin blue fabric. He grasped the lower part of her nightgown and lifted it up. Just enough to expose her legs. Hands roaming up and down the smooth skin.

Yuna did not protest. Instead she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Pulling him directly upon her.

  
Their exploration had elevated the feeling of desire that they both shared. Despite the cool beach breeze their bodies were flushed with heat. They had too much clothing on in his opinion, the thought similarly shared by Yuna herself. He lifted himself off her began to loosen his own articles of clothing. He watched her expression, hoping this was what she wanted. Yuna’s lips curled up and nodded. This was right.

  
Completely unclothed she beckoned him down again. To kiss and caress her own bare figure. She allowed him to discover every inch of her. She allowed him to take a comfortable position and when he gave her a questioning look. Wondering if he should continue forward. To make her his… she gave him another approving nod and used the heal of her foot to press him in closer while he filled every depth of her soul.

  
This was that night on Besaid beach. No words were needed to know that Yuna loved him… and no words were necessary for Tidus to say he loved her. They held each other as their bodies discovered each other through the night.


	2. Good Morning Love Birds

The sun danced across the bare skin on Yuna's exposed back. Tidus had already awoken and was smiling down at the girl next to him. 

Bare at they were, the night hadn’t been cold at all but he placed the night gown she had tossed aside over her. It didn't offer much warmth but he figured it might make her more comfortable. He didn’t know if she had ever slept in the nude before. Not that he minded being the first to see her this way and of course he knew. She had said so many times over the night how it was everything she had ever imagined, and how she never knew her body could do that.

Leaning on one arm, he let the other caress her skin. He grazed the flesh just below the neck and down the middle of her back. Gently touching her, he leaned in a placed a kiss on her shoulder. As much as he hated to do it, he needed to wake her up before the rest of the village began to wonder where they were.

"Yuna,” he whispered in her ear. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"hmmm?" came her sleepy reply.

"Yuna. The sun's up." 

That was all he needed to say because her eyes flew open almost comically and she shouted a startled , “What?!”

She stood up in one quick movement, dropping the bit of cloth that covered her body. Tidus just stared at her, a smile growing across his face as she finally noticed they were both unclothed. She reached down and grabbed her night gown and turned to hide her blush.

"Still as shy as I remember" he chuckled.

She pulled the night gown over her and fidgeted with her hair. She made the softest gasped as she stuttered to find the words to say to him. "you.. we… oh… the sun… we…I… Trouble."

He stood up and held her shoulders. "Calm down" 

He looked into her eyes. She stopped and was about to say something when he placed a kiss on her lips. Yuna let her arms drop and circle his waist. Feeling the warmth of his skin, she lost herself again. All coherent thoughts floated away. His hand came up behind her head as he pulled away from the kiss. "Ok, now you can panic."

Stunned she had completely forgotten that she had been freaking out for a few blissful moments. Reality came back and she scrunched up her face in an irritated pout similar to that of her cousin. "We can't go back like this." She complained.

"Yeah I should put my cloths back on."

"You silly," she said, pushing him away from her. " I mean, I'm still in my night gown… if we go back to the village like this, they will know."

Yuna went to the chests that she had the blankets in and began searching them. She pulled out a strange small contraption with nodules and a carved design. The nodules were evenly spaced though there was an odd number of them. Tidus had never seen anything like it. 

"What is that?"

"A really useless garment grid and dress sphere." she said. There was no need to explain the dress sphere, Rikku had a blast telling him about that when he arrived, this was the first time he had seen one. "I guess it isn't so useless after all"

"What is it for?"

"Um… for the most part, It's totally illegal. Its memories are that of a former Blitzer. It… well… you'll see,” She held it to her and in a blinding bright minute she had changed into a costume that looked more or less like a skin tight swim suit. It was pale blue with trailing tendrils of fabric, she had gloves that were long enough to cover her elbows and her boots traveled up to her mid thigh. To say the least it was a beautiful costume giving Yuna the look of a water nymph or mermaid.

"I'll say it’s illegal." Began Tidus "It’s a crime that you haven’t shown this to me before."

He came towards her with a look of a hungry man. "You look great."

Before he could get his arms around her again she stopped him. 

"Get dressed, Mr." she said in her most serious voice. He pouted but did as she told him. A soft giggle clued him into the fact that she was enjoying watching him struggle with his cloths. 

"What's so funny?" he said.

"I think you need to get a garment grid." She giggled again, walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. She gave him the mischievous look again and pressed herself up to him. "It's faster."

"Yuna?" He was surprised by this forward gesture. He just couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer. "Another change? And over night too." He let his face get closer to hers. "I'm kinda starting to like this" He tried to kiss her but she just let out a low laugh and pushed away. She turned and ran to the water. As soon as she was deep enough, she dived.

Tidus was stunned by her escape. Unable to moved he watched as she dove in and with the expertise of a veteran blitzer she propelled herself out of the water and did a flip move that he had only seen three time in his whole career in the sport. 

"Whoa" was all he could say as she dove in with the grace of water dancer. It was beautiful. When she came up, she tossed her hair back and yelled. "What are you waiting for?"

***

Wakka and his crew had found their way down to the beach. He figured that Tidus would be there since he wasn't at the lodge. He knew for a fact that he was not in Yuna's home. Lulu had gone to visit her that morning and neither of them were there. They were definitely not in the village and that was fine with them. At least they wouldn't have to separate them if they were in public.

He knew that those two were annoyed with his and Lu's constant supervision but it was hard to get it into their heads that Yuna's life was a public matter. She is not only a political figure in their world but their savior. She willingly gave up her life for all of Spira. She chose to become a martyr for their faith and the people look up to her as a role model. She was their picture of innocence and virtue. Any blemish on her career would devastate millions. 

The people did want her to be happy. They wanted to see her get married, hopefully to another political figure but those who knew her understood that would never happen. She was in love. The "dream of the fayth" had stolen her heart on her pilgrimage and because of that she had changed. She was stronger, more independent and foolish. Wakka loved her like his own little sister. He wanted to protect her from everything and since she began her last journey she had become even more reckless. A lot like that "dream". 

He felt terrible coming between them. In his heart he knew it wasn't right, but he had to do it for her own protection. If anything were to happen to her without a proper marriage, those that looked up to her would become critical, judgmental and even begin to slander their own idol. Her good name would be lost. The thought disgusted him. She was young, she should enjoy her love. They should be allowed their happiness after so much sacrifice. 

When he arrived at the shore, he saw the two lovebirds already playing in the water. The rest of the team was lagging behind, most of them were not even past the ruins. Lazy bums, thought Wakka. He smiled as he watched Tidus mimic the insane move Yuna just performed. She was wearing a dress sphere, that much Wakka knew. What ever she was wearing was certainly challenging his star player. He liked it, those two would make a great example of teamwork if the rest of the Aurochs decided to get to the beach to see this. 

It wasn't until he saw Tidus grab Yuna by the waist and pull her to kiss him that Wakka started getting nervous. They were getting very intimate. 

"Hey" He yelled "Morning, you two". They both pushed away from each other and Tidus shouted back. It didn't matter what he had said because Wakka couldn't hear it over the jeers and whistles of the lazy Aurochs.

***

Yuna was blushing madly. She knew they would be there, she knew they were going to be found eventually. But to hear the boys teasing them from the shore was even more embarrassing than just being caught by Wakka or Lulu. Her heart was pounding. More than anything she wanted to hide. She looked back to Tidus for help. He smiled, "Think we should give them a show?"

He gave her that 'up to no good' look.

"You’re joking, right?" she asked blushing even more.

"After last night, do you think we should be worried about a little kiss?" He turned to the others and shouted. "YOU THINK THAT'S GOOD! WATCH THIS!" 

He grabbed her waist again brought his arms around her and kissed her deeper than before. They listened to the cheers and knew Wakka would be pissed but that didn't matter. She finally lost herself in the kiss and pressed harder into it, letting their tongues explore each others mouths. Underneath the water she felt his hands slide down to her backside. He gripped her hard and pressed her body close to him. All this attention brought Yuna to the level of desire that he had brought her to the night before. Without thinking her legs began to wrap around his waist. In the distance they can here Wakka shouting at them. Tidus groaned and Yuna laughed in her throat not wanting to pull away from their kiss. She placed her hands on his face and pushed him away.

"You are really gonna get us in trouble" she said, laughing.

"I didn't wrap your legs around me." He teased. He glanced towards the shore with a smile. "Too bad they couldn't see that."

"Shhh," she swatted him. They separated themselves and together they swam to the shore.


	3. One Last Lecture

Practice had gone well, after all the teasing about Yuna's new look and the affectionate display Tidus put on with her. Wakka was definitely mad at him for that and pushed him hard. He knew it was worth it though. He just felt sorry for Yuna when she got back to the village. Lulu was going to lecture her harder than Wakka would lecture him.

Heading back to the village he lagged behind a little. Yuna had left earlier mostly to get away from Wakka and to change out of her dress sphere. He really wanted to see her again, without the audience. The Aurochs got a kick out of seeing them together. The guys were not overly protective of Yuna like Wakka and Lulu were. In fact they tried their best to help those two escape the watchful eye of her guardians, though they teased like nobodies business. They did the same thing to Wakka and Lulu when they first got married according to Yuna.

He stopped at the prayer spot and looked out towards the ocean. He was still playing over the events of the night before.

He wasn't exactly Mr. Virtuous back in Zanarkand. He had lots of girls coming on to him before. Dream or not, it was his past. For all he knew, being a dream, it never happened. He smiled at the thought that this was definitely his first "real" time with a woman.

He didn't notice that he wasn't alone for long. Wakka had come back to stand by him. "Hey, Whacha doin'?"

"Thinking," was all Tidus could say but Wakka looked at him like he knew where Tidus' thoughts were heading.

"Listen brudda, I know you are in love with Yuna. Be careful, ya? " Wakka patted him on the back.

"I am careful with her. I wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to do."

"That's the problem. She's not the same anymore. I told you this before. She is not going to be careful" he rubbed the back of his head. "Knowing her as well as I do. She is going to be more forward than before."

"Wakka, man. Come on. This is Yuna. She is allowed to make her own choices, don't you think?" Tidus tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. He couldn't say anything to defend the accusations. He couldn't deny it without lying. He also couldn't tell Wakka the truth. 

"I know, I know… It's just. god, why is this so hard to talk 'bout?"

"Because you're worried. I get it." He looked at his shoes and scuffed them into the dirt. "Wakka don't worry about her. She's not stupid. She makes her own choice. I'm not saying I will fight her off… I won't."

"Hey!" Wakka's voice got really serious. "You should. If you love her.."

"I do love her. That's why i won't. Don't you get it, Wakka. If I disappear again and she is left alone, don't you think she will regret not being with me while I'm here. I know it sounds stupid and selfish. She waited to be with me again. Two years is a long time to wait. What would you do in my situation? Push her away? Say no, I don't want to be with you because those are the rules."

"I'm not saying you don't get to be together. I lecture you too much. I don't want to do to you guys what I did to Chappu. I'm not trying to control you. I just.. gyahhh… forget it, ya? Just be careful."

"I can't guarantee that we will." Tidus said with a not so sorry shrug.

"Damn your honesty." He said as he walked away back to the village.

Turning back to the water he mentally kicked himself. He should have lied. Said something like 'sure Wakka. I will keep my hands off her.' It wouldn't help to lie. Poor Yuna, sacrifice seems to be her life. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice this time. As soon as Blitz season was over he was going to marry her. Screw image, she doesn't need a political marriage. Hell, it didn't even need to be public. It would piss off a lot of people but he will take her away if it came to that.

'To where you stupid. She lives in Spira, its not like you can take her to Zanarkand. It doesn't exist anymore.' He looked at his hands. "Yuna.." he whispered. "I'm gonna do this right for you"

He scuffed his foot one more time in the sand and he turned back to the village.

***

"Yuna, what were you thinking?" Lulu, hearing from Wakka what transpired at the beach, was beside her self. She stood in the doorway of Yuna's home, holding Vindina. "Think, please, that could have been dangerous. Don't run off like that again without telling us."

"Lulu, I'm not a child" The peace she had while at home since returning from the beach was over. So was her mental recreation of the nights activities. She changed as soon as she got back to her home and checked herself for any potential tell tale signs of their activities. She was thankful for that stupid garment grid. It finally had some use.

She figured it was a good idea to bring more of those out there just in case something like that happened again. Or at least carry one with her from now on. Journey or not she wasn't going to get caught in a situation like that again.

"I know you're not." The older woman cradled her son in her arms.

"Then why are you guys so worried. Do we really have to be married before we can be alone?" She was sitting on her bed dressed in her normal gunner outfit.

"Marriage is important in your situation." Lulu came in to sit near her. "I don't want to lecture you again. Wakka and I are sick of it. You two deserve to love each other but please, don't do anything rash."

Too late. she thought. "I don't want to be a symbol anymore. I just want to be me. I want to be with him, no more waiting."

"What will you tell the people of Spira?"

"It's my turn. You have your happiness. I want mine. No political marriage, no more using me. I'm done"

"Will you say that?"

Yuna looked down and closed her eyes trying to imagine saying 'no' to millions of people. It hurt her inside to see disappointment on other peoples faces. It hurt her more to say 'no' to herself. "I want to."

"When you two are ready to get married we must tell the world. They expect that political marriage. They will keep planning it unless we tell them no."

Yuna laughed. "Do they still want me to marry the old Praetor's son or do they want me to marry the new Praetor?"

"Don't laugh, this is serious."

"Baralai is not going to marry me. Never. He knows already where my heart lies and I think he has a thing for Paine. Besides, if I marry, its gonna be Tidus. You don't wait two years and search for a guy just to give up on him" Yuna laid back ward on her bed, she flinched a little due to the pain between her thighs. Lulu looked at her with concern.

"Sore from practice," was all she said to her friend.

"Hmm.. come over later, well give you a potion to clear that up." Lulu got up, her child sleeping soundly. "I think the boy in question wants to talk to you." She indicated to the door where Tidus stood.

"I'm sorry." He said to Lulu as she walked out. She smiled at him.

He heard the last part of the conversation. He didn't know that the people were already planning a wedding for her. It triggered a possessiveness inside of him that made him think to hell with Blitz. He might not even wait till the season was over.

He did smile at the part where she blamed her soreness on Blitz. He was really surprised that Lulu bought it, or did she. He didn't really know, who could really tell with that woman. Even Wakka didn't really understand her and he was married to the woman.

When she finally left them alone, He made his way over to Yuna.

"Sorry, about that," he said referring to the pain she was feeling.

"Its ok. It was worth it."

"Listen, I know this is hard… dealing with Wakka and Lu and all… do you think maybe we should be careful? I mean, last night was great and all. The best night of my life actually but those two are really..." He sat down on the bed next to her and she pushed herself up to sit closer to him. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt you in the end."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"I was up by the prayer area and I got to thinking. You deserve to marry. No, you are going to marry." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You will marry me."

"Wait, what?" She stood up and looked at him. "Why now? We were just… the people will… all that attention."

He stood and walked behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you. If they think they can marry you off to some 'praetor', they got another thing coming. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important." She leaned back into his arms. "Besides, we don't have to marry just yet. I like our privacy… sorta privacy. As long as it is just Wakka and Lulu on our case I can live with it."

"You know, if I am not a dream.. or even if I am… there could be a chance that we can end up like those two." His hands sliding down to her stomach.

Grasping his meaning she smiled and let her hands fall down to lay on top of his. "I hope so."

"Then we should hold up a bit. We can still kiss and play around. Maybe steam things up a bit without going to far… again." He kissed her cheek. "Besides the memory of that night will keep me going for a little while."

"Not me." she laughed a little and turned around in his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I want you even now."

"Yuna." He looked from her lips to her eyes and back down. "Wakka was right about you."

"What did he say now?"

"Oh nothing," he smirked.

"No fair!" She swatted him again. "Tell."

He tickled her sides a little, making her squirm. He kissed her forehead and said "No."

"Oooo, you are so not nice"

"And you are gonna make me do something I don't want to do" He reached down and grabbed her backside again. Pressing her against him. She felt him, firm and very much ready. She blushed but continued to stare at him.

"You can take back what you said and we can try that again."

"Yeah, he was definitely right." He kissed her before she could say anything and as much as he hated to he let her go and took her by the hand, leading her out of the hut.

Lulu was about to walk back in when she saw the two walking out holding hands. She smiled. I guess they really are gonna try. I didn't have to chase them out. 

"Yuna" she said, no longer holding the baby.

"Aww common, Lu. We came out" Tidus complained.

"That's not why I'm here." She turned to Yuna. "There is a letter for you. I think it's another mission."

"Oh?" Yuna took it and read it.

"Oh cool, can I go?" He came up behind her and tried to read the letter.

"It seems like it's just for me." She turned to him. She swatting his shoulder and said "You need to train for blitz. I'm gonna go alone."

"Awww" Tidus said and waited till Lulu walked away before adding "We could have used it as a reason to get away from them."

"I'm using it as a reason to get away from you. I can't control myself with you around" Yuna kissed him. "You want to wait. We will wait. I will go on the mission, you stay and practice."

He groaned, "Damn. Alright, we will play by the rules. For now."

"How long should we wait?"

"After blitz season?" He suggested.

"Perfect. I will be back before it starts." She walked back into her hut and prepared herself for her next mission.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pause the story if you haven't seen Final Fantasy X-2 Last Mission on youtube. There is a whole story there to watch. Reuniting Yuna, Rikku and Paine.


	4. Nothing To Do

Tidus was sore, very sore. HIs legs, his arms and even his lungs were pushed to their limits. With Yuna gone he focused solely on training. Even without Wakka there training him he was out there. The coach was out on a recruiting mission since Letty hurt himself real bad a week ago. The doctor who lived on the island wasn't sure he would be up and ready before the season.

Tidus tried to convince Wakka to talk with Yuna. He had been dying to get her on to the team but Wakka was determined to find more players anyway in case something happens to something else. He even threatened Tidus with the bench if he tried to throw a venom tackle on another of the Aurochs.

"Save that shit for the game, ya." He had said. He also told him to watch himself when Yuna got back.

It had been a few weeks since she left. She didn't even tell him who sent the letter that sent her out on her mission. He kinda hoped it would only take a couple of days but since the Celsius was in Rikku and Brothers care she had to take a ship to Luca. That alone took a few days. Who knew when she would be back.

It didn't take him too long to miss her. All he wanted was to be by her side. Take walks with her and even play a few rounds of Sphere break. He was starting to like the new game Yuna taught him. He loved hearing about her victory in the first Sphere Break Tournament. The new one was going to start in a few days and as defending champion she would have to be there to challenge the winner.

He kinda hoped she would return soon so they can take off on their own without their two favorite chaperones. Of course, he promised Yuna that he would try to play by the rules until their wedding. He figured it was best not to tell Wakka and Lulu about their plans yet. Hell, they would just make a big deal out of it and that was the last thing that Yuna wanted.

Walking into the village, he remembered the first night after he meet her. The people didn't want him near her then. They saw him as a blasphemous hot head that had no business with their beloved summoner. He kicked his foot into the dirt as he wandered the center. There was really nothing for him to do after practice so instead of going back to his bed a the old lodge he walked over to visit Lulu and the baby.

"Lu? Ya home?" He ducked his head through the doorway to her house.

"Yes. I'm here. Please keep the voice down. Vindina is finally asleep." Lulu had just finished tucking her son into his crib. She brushed one hand across her face to place a single stray strand of hair back in place. A perfect beauty even in the fray's of motherhood.

"Are you bored already?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah." There was no beating around the bush with this woman. He walked over to were she was standing and looked into the cradle. Vindina was curled up in the cute pea-pod outfit that they had him in on the first day he meet the little guy. "He is cute. You and Wakka made a good looking kid."

He left the cradle and plopped himself on the sofa. He wondered what his and Yuna's kids would look like. That is if they could have kids.

Lulu joined him after getting a couple of cups from the cabinet and bringing a pot of tea for them to drink.

"He is our joy," She said when she finally sat down. She took a sip of tea, "He is our future."

"Huh… that's right." He picked up his drink. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about? Or were you just looking for company? The boys are rather tired, but it's their own fault for being lax on their training." She paused to take another sip. "You did take them out there to train with you right?"

Tidus nodded. "Yup. But I don't want them to get hurt while Wakka's away. He'd kill me if I injured another team mate."

"That wasn't your fault"

"Yeah, yeah." He paused and looked down to his half empty cup. "Hey Lulu. Do you think I'm real? Real enough to… well…" He trailed off and looked towards the cradle.

"You want children?" She didn't sound surprised. It was more like stating a fact with her. Nothing surprised her, he figured.

He downed the last of the tea in the cup, placed it not the table and Lulu filled it up again for him.

"I don't know. Yeah, kinda. I just want to know if it… if we…" he sighed. " I want Yuna to be happy. I don't know if she wants them but I don't want to hold her back from it."

"You are being stupid," she said in her eerily calm voice. "Yuna loves you. No matter what."

He took his cup again. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Besides you can baby sit Vindina anytime."

"He is a good kid. You guys are lucky."

"We are alive, and happy. You played a big part in that don't forget. If it wasn't for your behavior for breaking the rules all the time, we never would have survived that pilgrimage. One of us would have become the final summoning. In that scenario the story would have ended differently. We wouldn't have our happiness." 

"I couldn't watch an innocent die." He closed his eyes. Yuna's beautiful innocent face flashed before him. Even with her change, it was still her. "When I broke the rules it was to save someone. I worried that people were going to be hurt. Even though I didn't know her, I wanted to help her. After I got to know her, It became my sole purpose to protect her." He paused for a moment and opened his eyes. "I don't know when I fell in love with her though."

"You don't need to know. All that matters is that you feel it now."

He smiled. Lulu always knew how to make him feel better about things.

***

The mission was not as successful at she had originally hoped when she went out, but she was happy.

To be reunited with her cousin and friend was better than finding a sphere or machina. She had no idea that Rikku got so upset about her spending so much time on Besaid and Paine really did miss them both. Their last mission as Gullwings. That is what is was supposed to be, but that's not going to happen. She won't let that happen again.

After the mission was over and they returned to the Celsius, she told them both that the next time they had a mission or heard a rumor that they could come and get her. If they wanted to of course. She also told them that Tidus would have love to be on the mission as well. It would be like before only less depressing.

Night had fallen by the time the airship had arrived at Besaid. Rikku thought it best, rather then having her take a ship back. "Yunie's part Al Bhed. She should arrive in style." Of course since it was night no one was going to see her arrive anyway.

She said her goodbyes and made her way to the village, practically running. She had her guns out and ready in case a fiend would show. Lucky for her, they didn't and she arrived safely.

Instead of returning to her home, she went straight to the Crusaders lodge. She wanted to see him. She felt bad about leaving him behind but it was not going to be easy to play by her ex-guardians rules.

Yuna found Tidus asleep on one of the back cots. She made her way over to him and sat on his bed. Smiling she placed a hand on his arm, stroking his tan skin. He could sleep hard, she knew that it was not easy to wake him. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. No response other than a smile on his lips.

She removed her guns and belt and laid down next to him, wrapping her arm around this chest. She didn't care that he wasn't awake, this would be a surprise to him in the morning. Snuggling close for warmth against the cool night breeze, she kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Tidus in return hummed a sweet sound and in a whisper said her name.


	5. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult Content in this chapter

Waking up in the morning felt a lot like a dream. While slowly coming into consciousness Tidus felt a solid warmth next to him and he realized his arms were already wrapped around the girl he dreamed about. Her face pressed into his chest. 

When did she get back? He smiled and squeezed her closer, and kissed her head.

If Yuna planned to surprise him, she succeeded. He marveled at the way she tossed aside the rules once again. This was his Yuna. Same sweet girl, new strong personality.

"Morning," Yuna hummed into his chest.

"Very good morning" He snuggled her closer to him and closed his eyes. "Please don't let this be a dream." 

Yuna's giggle was like the cherry on top of this too good to be true wake up.

She pushed back a little to look into his face. "Well, you were sleeping so sound. I would have woken you up but… This is more fun."

"You are going to get yourself into some serious trouble, 'Lady Yuna'."

"I'm with you already." started to slide away a little form him. "I think trouble is a given."

"Did you just come here to tease me?" He tried to pull her close again. She attempted to resist. They played this little game for a few seconds before he started to tickle her again. She squealed and fell onto his chest.

Their game was innocent. A tug, tickle, a few kisses, but it always brought thoughts of more to his mind. He wanted more than anything to take her again. To be with her and let their passions take over. "Yuna." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Their faces close, starring into each others eyes.

"I want you."

"I know." She smiled but her face had fallen just a little. She hates going back on promises but she hates that she made a promise in the first place. She pulled herself off of him. "Why did you make me promise? It's not fair, you know"

"I had to." He sat up. "I thought about what Wakka told me and he is right. You deserve to marry."

"After Blitz season. We will, I just don't like waiting." Yuna stood up and gathered her belongings. Re-attaching her belt and weapons she suddenly seemed more in control of her emotions than a few second before.

"Yeah, neither do I"

"Should we go before the chaperones show up? They don't know I'm here yet but I'm sure Wakka wants to start practice early." She seemed disappointed but resolved regardless. 

"Wakka's gone. He's scouting."

"What?"

"Letty got hurt"

Yuna turned to walk to the door way. Tidus followed her, unsure why she didn't react to his news. Outside she headed straight for her old guardians home.

"Yuna. What is it?"

"I'm gonna check in with Lulu. If I don't let her know I'm here now… I'm gonna do something bad."

"Huh?" Tidus ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She had a determined look in her mismatched eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Wakka is gone. Lulu is always with Vindina. If she doesn't know I'm here no one will keep me in line and I am two seconds away from taking you home." She tried to go around him.

"Whoa… you are what?"

"I mean it, Tidus, let me go to her. I need to stop myself now before I give in."

"Holy hell! You are serious!" He stopped her before she could get around him. "Yuna, stop, just stop. Don't go."

"I'm gonna go back on my promise to you!" she threatened. Tidus started laughing. "Why.. what's so funny!" She demanded.

"You." He couldn't contain himself. He grabbed her by her wrist and took her towards her hut. "I can't believe you. This is.. ..this… oh my god Yuna."

She was started to get frustrated with herself for her feelings and him for not letting her go see their only pause button. Her face felt like it was on fire with how hard she was blushing when he pulled her towards the hut.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her resolve faltering.

"I am going to take you home for a while. We are not going to make love but I am going to love on you." He had stopped laughing but he continued to smile.

"No!" She stated. "No stop. If you don't let me go, I don't think I will stop myself."

"Yuna! Chill!" He tugged her towards him as they entered the hut and kissed her hard. With on hand wrapped around her waist, he used the other to cup her cheek. She wasn't lying, as soon as he kissed her the last shred of her composure was lost. She began wrapping her limbs around him. Returning his kiss with even more passion than on their first night. It was a long kiss, their hands feeling all over the others body. Clothing was tugged and hair was pulled and ruffled. He had to come up for air, this was more intense than his last practice.

"No joke," He said when she finally let him up.

"Told ya," was all she said before she resumed kissing his neck and chest. Her teeth got involved somehow and he yipped when she nipped his skin.

"Whoa… hold up… let me seal the door." She blushed and let him go. He walked towards the door way, peaking out to make sure no one knew they were there. It was too early for anyone to be up and that was fine by him. He closed the flaps and sealed the door shut.

He turned back to Yuna and followed her to her bed. No doubt this was going to be interesting. Tossing aside whatever shred of control she had, Yuna was all over him again. At least this time they had made it to a bed.

"I swear, Yuna, you are going to get me killed."

"If you stop on me now Tidus, I swear, I will kill you myself." She would have laughed at her own joke but her brain was far beyond knowing how funny her quip was to him.

"Fair enough. I will keep going... But not all the way."

"Hey, that's not fair.." She whined.

"Hush," He smothered her mouth with a kiss, pinning her down on bed. She squirmed to get at least a little bit of friction between them.

"I know other ways to keep you from killing me." He smiled and began kissing her down her chest. He let his hands roam to her waist as he unfastened her belts. She tried to help him by pulling at the cord the held her top down, but he stopped her hands and moved them to above her head. "Slow down. Just relax, and for my sake please don't make too much noise. I don't wanna wake up the town."

She moaned when his hands went back to their work on removing her cloths. He did feel her body relax a little but it was still tense with apprehension. Small gasps would escape her lips when he place kisses on her body. Her neck, middle of her chest, the exposed part of her belly and even on her shoulders and writs. His kisses were every where and the range expanded as each article of her clothing fell on to the floor. Soon enough she was free from the constraints of her garments and his kisses began traveling to more sensitive areas.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered softly when he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. He, in return, hummed a little into her flesh. The vibration was enough to send her skin crawling and he knew it by the raise of goose bumps on her skin. She arched her back as her hands came back down to roam through his hair.

He caressed her calf and began inching his kisses up till he knew she couldn't take any more. He let his tongue run across her sensitive folds. She jerked her hips as she gasped his name. Smiling he guided her legs to wrap around his shoulders and used his hands to hold her hips in place as he explored her. He let a soft brushes of air escape his lips and she tensed. "Yuna" He whispered. "Relax."

"You can't say that again, I'm trying." She soften and tensed up again when he brushed his tongue against her sensitive flesh.

"Oh.." she closed her eyes and tried to let him take control but when his tongue entered her she quickly opened them again and looked down to watch him. Her legs tightened around his head and her hands pulled at him to signal she wanted more. He happily obliged by changing tempo and technique, guided by her soft pants, gasps and moans he was starting to feel her tighten in preparation for her climax. With a few more flickering movements Yuna nearly lost it. What would have been a shout of passion was suppressed by the pillow she had grabbed just in time to put over her face. Tidus placed a few more kisses around her softness before coming up to kiss her lips.

"How was that?" he asked after kissing her.

"Oh.." she was still panting, "Wow" She pulled him close to her and snuggled into him. He chuckled a little and caressed her back. They laid there on her bed for a few moments in silence before Yuna looked into his eyes. "What about… I mean… you must be…" He kissed her.

"Shhh." He touched her face, starring into the miss matched color of her eyes. "We can stop, I will be fine."

"I don't know." She tried to sit up but he held her down. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I said we could stop, I didn't say I wanted to let you go just yet." He let his fingers roam across her stomach and in between the valley of her breast. "We don't get time like this. I wanna enjoy it before…"

"Yunie! Brother, Paine and I decided to stay! We talked about it last night and… Hey! Why is your door sealed?"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Tidus said as he jumped up and Yuna started grabbing for her clothes. She picked up the jumbled mess tossed it to one side and grabbed her simple throw over night gown.

"Tidus," She said in a hushed whisper. "Under the bed, Now."

He dove under there without question and Yuna adjusted the blankets on her bed to both cover him and seem as if she had been asleep. "Um, Rikku? I was asleep. Give me a minute."

"Oooohhhh, Ok." She heard her cousin say.

Yuna was freaking out. Her body was still flushed. She felt exposed when she opened the door and Rikku bounded inside like she owned the place. The little Al Bhed girl plopped herself onto Yuna's bed bouncing on it slightly. Yuna winced, Tidus was down there probably holding his breath to keep from shouting out in surprise.

"Rikku. What are you guys doing here still? I thought you both left." Just as she said this, Paine entered her home.

"We did" Said Paine. "But this little nuisance remembered the sphere break tournament and forgot to ask you if you needed a ride to Luca."

"Oh, Um.. well.. Sure." She nervously paced the room. "Rikku, please stop doing that the bed frame isn't strong." She sat down next to her cousin and Rikku stopped bouncing, smirking a little.

"Oh ho, been testing out?" Rikku nudged Yuna with her elbow.

"No!," She said, surprised at her cousins audacity. "It's just..not a strong frame." she bit her lip and looked towards Paine.

"Where is Tidus?" Paine asked while wondering around the room. "I thought you two were glued at the hip"

"He's probably training. Blitz season starts soon remember?" Yuna lied. She nearly jumped when she felt a brush against her ankle. No one noticed Tidus's fingers caressing her foot. She tried to kick him away without giving him away. Why? she thought, mentally pleading with him to stop. Her cheeks were burning. At this rate she would never get them back to their normal color.

"He…" -is gonna get kicked in the face if he doesn't stop, -".. is training the others while Wakka is gone. He told me this morning that Wakka went out scouting."

"Morning? You just said you were sleeping." Rikku leaned into her and tired to look at her in the eye and noticed the stain of color on her face. 

"Oh my god!" Rikku's jaw dropped. "Was he here? Did you guys...?"

"What? Wait, no. He… he wasn't here. I … we were up late last night and I got in early this morning." She felt those fingers touch the bottom of her foot and she kicked again. Damn it, stop!

He couldn't help it. Her bare feet were right in front of his face and after hearing her lie for him, he wanted to thank her in some way. He reached out his hand and brushed against her ankle and down her foot. She kicked at him and he smiled. He reached out again and touched the bottom of her foot. She kicked again. He paused to adjust himself and used his other hand to touch her other foot. As soon as he touched the other ankle she jumped up.

"Anyway, I just woke up and I'm not ready to go outside yet. I need to change."

"Just use a dress sphere" Pain said. "Don't you normally have a garment grid on at all times?"

"Forget that. Yunie, tell me about the boy. I want details, missy!"

"Details? There's… There is nothing to talk about."

"She's stuttering. Oooooh, She's hiding something!" Rikku jumped off the bed faced her nose to nose, close enough to look in her eyes. Tidus could see them all now and he adjusted himself to get a better look.

"Oh, is that how it works?" Paine came over to look at Yuna's face as well. "How can you tell? She's been stuttering all morning. You could just be embarrassing her."

"No no, that can't be it. Yunie! Spill!"

"Rikku, there is nothing!" She held strong, he was proud of her. Still, he wasn't sure how long she was going to last with these two questioning her like that.

"Did you make the first move.. no no… he must have. Did he take you on the first night? I know I wouldn't mind, being away from him for so long." Rikku was jumping up and down by now. "Was he good? He has to be. There's no way he isn't. He's probably fricken awesome. Yunieeeeee!"

"I can't believe you!" Yuna was trying to get away form the girls. She backed up into her dresser and knocked over a sphere. It rolled towards her bed and ended up right next to Tidus's face. Whoa… that was close.

"I'll get it." Paine said calmly.

"Wait, stop." Yuna tried to protest but too late Paine noticed him.

She didn't say a thing. Their eyes locked for a second and broke away. Paine reached over and grabbed the sphere by his face. Rikku looked towards Yuna questioningly.

"It's not that big of a mess, Yuna." Paine said giving her the sphere. "Everyone shoves cloths under their bed."

In that moment Tidus decided that he liked Paine. That kind of discretion and cool attitude was perfect to keep Rikku in the dark for the time being. 

Rikku, the first person he meet in Spira and cousin of the girl he loved. He liked Rikku as well. She was a good girl and there was a time when he didn't just see her as Yuna's cousin but as a girl he could have fallen for. That didn't happen but they did become really good friends. If she had known he was under that bed, however, she would have made a big deal out of it. A good girl, but no discretion at all.

"Rikku" Paine said in a stern voice. "Let's leave her alone to get dressed."

"You said she has a garment grid" Rikku tried to protest.

"If she had it on… she would have changed. Let's go, I thought you wanted to see the baby."

Rikku jumped, "Oh, Vindina…. Oooo ra'c cu lida*. 'K bye Yunie. You better tell me when you two…"

"Now!" Rikku jumped at Paine's stern voice.

"Alright alright, Big meanie"

He let out a long held breath when those two had finally left and Yuna had sealed the door again. He crawled out, righting himself and leaning up against it.

"Close call?" He offered.

"No kidding." Yuna came over to sit next to him. "Did she see you?"

"Yeah. I think she got the hint though." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I should get out there before something like that happens again." She stood up and went to gather her clothes. "I will go to Lulu's with them. You can sneak out then"

He watched her as she changed her garments. When she was finished she crouched down in front of him, leaned in and kissed him. "That was amazing by the way."

Tidus chuckled a little and pulled her into his lap. "I'm glad." He held her close to him. She hugged him in return. "You know I love you, right?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm." she hummed onto his shoulder and mumbled. "I know, and I love you too." She looked up into his eyes. "Next time… before something like this happens again, let me go to Lulu. I swear my heart nearly burst from my chest when that sphere dropped."

"You and me both." He shifted to let her up "Come on. Your presence at the guardians abode has been requested, 'Lady Yuna' "

She smiled at him, "Ok" She stood up, unsealed her door and blew him a kiss as she walked out.

That woman was going to get him killed, but it was going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Al Bhed Translation: 
> 
> Ra'c cu lida - He's so cute


	6. Sphere Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves the mini game "Sphere Break". The rules in real time were rather interesting to describe in a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Luca was bustling, It's normally like that during tournament season and this season was no different.

Yuna stood at the base of the long staircase to the Mihen High Road. She looked around at the sphere break contestants watching them run around in a frenzy to find their next opponent.

She was grateful she didn't have to do that this time around. As defending champion, she only needed to play the winner. She was feeling awfully tired lately. She figured it was the high from coming home from a mission that took 3 and a half weeks. It was a short mission by far but she felt drained and hungry. She brushed the feelings aside and watched as the "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes" ran around to find his next opponent.

He was doing well so far. She smiled as she watched him, he may be a great blitzer but numbers and calculations were not his strong point. She sat down on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"Oui muug denat, yhodrehk e lyh tu vun oui*" Rin stood next to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No, It's fine. Just a bit tired, like you said." Yuna closed her eyes.

"You are going do be able to play the winner, yes? Not too tired for that. After all you do I'm not surprised you are finally reaching your limits." Rin waved to one of his girls and whispered something to her. She smiled nodded and ran off.

In the distance you could hear the cries of disappointment from the defeated players. Among them was Tidus.

"Are you kidding me?!" He jumped up after his first loss. He was beaten by a kid. They said their 'good byes' and He ran off to find another match.

Rin's girl returned with a bottle and a packet. "Dryhg oui*", he handed them to Yuna. "Here, no charge"

Yuna held the packet of what she knew to be Stamina tablets and the bottle labeled "Remedy". Yuna giggled.

"Thanks Rin," She took one of the tablets and felt just a little better. Still tired but much better.

"Ed'c hudrehk"

"Yunieee!" Rikku bounded towards her. "I won three. I won three. Who do I get to fight next?"

"Rules say that the next person to get three is your challenger this year." Yuna stood up. "After that, the winner plays me."

"Woo hooo!" She jumped up and down. They both looked in the direction of Tidus's next shout. He lost again. Yuna and Rikku both laughed.

"I guess that means he has one more to go before his time is up." came Paines voice. "I'm out."

The three girls watched him pick his final battle. It was hard to tell who it was and she probably wouldn't have known who it was if it wasn't for Rikku shouting. "Bad Idea! Bad Idea! Tidus… nooooooooooo."

To late the game began and within five seconds he had fallen down on his knees in a dramatic manner, just like Rikku had the year before when she went against Shinra.

"Now who's next?" Shinra came over and stood in front of Yuna.

"Shinra!?" Yuna looked pitifully to her cousin. This was not going to be easy. It was just like last year.

"Everyone, the final match between this years top players is about to commence." Rin's deep voice announced.

The crowed began to gather around and Tidus was among them. Trying to get the best view as possible.

"Shinra and Rikku," Yuna said. "One of you will be Sphere Break Champion this year and get the prize. Be Ready because you are going to play me to become next years champion to beat."

"Awww why did it have to be you again?" Rikku complained.

"I may be a kid but numbers are my specialty. Get ready." Shinra placed his core before Rikku.

The match began and numbers and lights were going so fast that everyone was getting dizzy. Yuna watched in amazement. They both improved over the year. Rikku was making lots of noise during this game, squealing and yipping when she got something right and grumbling when wrong. Shinra was stiff as a board. And in the end Shinra beat Rikku again, and once again Rikku fell down in disappointment.

"Awww… I guess is shouldn't be surprised." She stood up, patted the kid on his shoulder and said. "You deserve it. After the thumping Yunie gave you last time. You get the prize."

"And a rematch" Yuna said with a smile.

"Alright" Shinra came up to her and the match began again. More lights, more numbers and Yuna started to feel uneasy. Her stomach was turning and she felt even more tired than before. 9?…2…1…5…oh…damn no more ones.. eh… think think… 6….4… break. next..oooo...

More and more numbers and Shinra's excitement grew as Yuna's numbers were slowing. And with the seconds counting down the voice of the crowd grew more and more. Until time was called and the voice of Rin broke through. "Break… no enough quota…".

He stepped down and towards the two opponents. Yuna looked exhausted and just short of being ragged while Shinra stood there in shock. The crowd looked around trying to figure out who broke the sphere.. and who didn't have the quota. Rin stood before Yuna and held out his hands the crowd silenced "It was nice having you here again Lady Yuna." The crowd murmured and he turned to the crowd. "This year's champion is Shinra."

"Awww" came both Rikku and Tidus's voices.

"Congratulations Shinra." Yuna said in her happiest voice. "You did well."

Shinra came over the shake Yuna's hand but when he got close enough he whispered to her "There is something wrong. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine. You played well, nearly beat me last year and you did it this year. You deserve it." She hugged him.

Soon after rejoining her friends she told them about her sudden tiredness. Paine told her just what Yuna had originally thought. The last mission took a lot out of her. She needed to go home and rest.

"That's true," She held her head down and Tidus came up beside her to hold her hand.

"Hey Mr." Rikku said. "Don't go tiring Yunie out, ok." She poked a finger into his chest.

"What?" He stepped back a little "I didn't do a thing." His face blushing as he caught on to her meaning. "Rikku, that's private."

"Well if you're not tiring her out, the who is? Hmm?"

"Why not the cousin that took her out on the mission?" He snipped, throwing his hands in the air.

"Not fair, not nice." Rikku said as her lips turned into a pout.

"Not now, you two" Paine discovered rather quickly how obnoxious an argument between Tidus and Rikku could grow and she had no desire to witness another.

"Definitely not now," Yuna pulled Tidus closer to her. "Wakka is coming."

"Hmm, what's wrong with Wakka?" Rikku asked.

"He doesn't want us to.. He thinks that we shouldn't be…" Yuna tried to explain.

"Hey, you four!" Wakka came over and patted Tidus on the back just a little to hard. "Been behaving yourself, ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tidus mumbled. "How's scouting?"

"Didn't find anyone I really like yet. I found a couple of un-singed players who used to be a part of the Kilika Beasts fall back line. I guess they wanna play real bad if they are picking up jobs outside of their team."

Yuna tilted her head to the side, "I don't know why you didn't ask me."

"You little missy, work too hard to be playing blitz, ya?" Wakka teased. "Besides even if I did ask you I still need a back up in case we need to switch out. You know that. 'member last time we played?"

Yuna nodded. The year after Tidus left her and the team, there were so many injuries. The Aurochs were trying to be as flashy as their star player. They wanted to be seen as serious computers. They ended up with three players in the hospital, a mild concussion and a few broken fingers. They had to scout like crazy just to stay in the tournament.

"Still, let me play. That way you have one less person to look for."

While the others looked at her with incredulous expressions, Tidus beamed and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Fine. But you get some rest, ya? I saw your last match. You were going to pass out." Wakka waved a good bye to them and headed off in search of some prospective players on Luca's port, aka "Blitz central".

"Why do you do this to yourself" Paine shook her head.

"Yeah, serisouly," Rikku shook her head too.

"Come on, She has a lot of energy still. Give her a break." Tidus leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Yuna tilted her head to the side, turning pink at the public display he granted her.

"Awwww" Rikku pushed him. "I'm sure you can take care of that."

"Rikku!" Yuna said and blushed even harder.

"Lets get out of here before the people start getting too curious about Yuna's love life," Paine said looking at a couple of passerby's who were staring at them.

All in agreement they all went back to the airship. Tidus smirking a little, leaned in to whisper into Yuna's ear. "Too bad. We could really give Spira something to talk about."

She giggled and with her free hand swatted at him. "Don't be getting any ideas."

"Oh, I got ideas Yuna. Lots and lots of them." He smiled at her and tugged her closer. "Just give me time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed Translation:
> 
> Oui muug denat, yhodrehk e lyh tu vun oui - You look tired, anything I can do for you
> 
> Dryhg oui - Thank You
> 
> Ed'c hudrehk - It's nothing


	7. Game Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blitz Violence

"You ready?" Tidus's voice was deep and rough in her ear. He placed a hand on her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck. Her heart was pounding, excitement was running through her body and every nerve was on end. His voice made her more aware of her surroundings while a burning heat rose to her cheeks.

"Yes." She breathed. "Lets do this." The determination in her blue and green eyes set set his blood on fire. This she knew. Nothing made that boy more excited than a rough match of blitz.

The lights came on and the doors opened, It was time.

One and a half months of hard training was about to pay off. Despite Yuna's rare exhaustion spells, Wakka still let her play. The team worried about her but they didn't stop her. She wanted to play. She wanted to play with him. They got to spend so much time together during these past few weeks without the temptation that being alone brought upon them. If they were too tired to fool around it was best to keep at it.

They still haven't told anyone about their plans to marry once the season was over. No one even asked, and regardless of the tempered nature of their relationship, they were both still passionate about each other. Every time they looked at one another the tension rose and their eyes roamed over each others bodies. It was obvious to those around them that they were trying to behave more now then they had during their first few months. That made Wakka and Lulu's job much easier.

The voices of the crowed grew louder as the team entered the arena. They got even louder the moment Yuna came into view. Tidus laughed and waved his arms around, he winked at her and she waved at them as well. Once all the team was there, they dove in. Their opponent, the Al Bhed Psyches dove in almost simultaneously.

Tidus took the front line ready for the kick off.

"3…2…1 Blitz Off!" The announcer shouted as the ball was released. Tidus swung in quickly and knocked his opponent back. He grabbed at the ball and swam a few paces then passed the ball to Jassu.

Strategically they played pass by pass, break by break, but it was Yuna who scored the first goal of the game. A few seconds later the Al bhed woman shot a goal too fast for Keepa to see.

Tidus came in to the rescue with a sphere shot halfway past the middle of the field. The match was getting very intense as he and Yuna cornered a strong looking Al Bhed man. He prepared himself for a pass but thought better of it and aimed for a break. He pushed Tidus out of the way and nailed Yuna in the stomach with his venom tackle before he passed the ball to another of his teammates. They scored again and the crowed cheered.

The game preceded but the crowed slowly grew silent as they noticed one grievous situation. Yuna wasn't moving.

Tidus looked around to gauge the audience reaction, the sound, even under water was not quite right. Then he noticed Yuna's body floating in the middle of the sphere pool. He changed his direction and swam towards her. He pulled her into his arms as the half time buzzer rang.

He swam with her towards the emergency exit. As soon as he was out he started shouting for help. He didn't care if he sounded insane. She was his reason for existing.

"Somebody help, hurry, Yuna's hurt… shit shit shit shit.. "

Wakka came running around the corner of the hall to help him carry her body. Together they were able to get her to the locker rooms. She was placed on the bench while Tidus did his best to make sure she didn't fall off. Wakka grabbed some towels to put under her head.

"What the fuck did he do to her?" Wakka shouted at him. Yuna was still not moving.

"How the hell should I know, I was hit first. I didn't see." Tidus stammered as he kneeled down next to her. "Damn it, Yuna… Please be ok." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Not even a second later the door swung open and team came rushing in along with the team physician. The doctor knelt down opposite of Tidus and grabbed her wrist. He took a look her eyes and felt various parts of her for signs of poison. Sure enough, he stated "Venom. She is poisoned."

"Ya, but thats no reason for her to be out like this!" Wakka shouted.

"True, will the rest of the team leave please." The man said giving the group a look that meant no arguments were to be had.

"I'm not leaving her," Tidus protested.

"Oi, everyone out. Tidus and I are gonna watch over her. Get a move on, ya. Just tell every one she is fine. We are gonna fix this." Wakka shouted at the team.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked Tidus. "Are you the High Summoners lover?"

"Yeah," Tidus said as Wakka said "No, he's not"

"Make up your mind. " He was in no mood for petty squabbles.

"He's her boy friend, ya, but not her lover just yet. They gotta get married first. Tha's the rule." Wakka said trying to make his point.

"Fair enough." The doctor prodded and tested on her and soon Yuna's eyes opened.

"Yuna!" the boys said in unison. Tidus hugged her and kissed her. He whispered to himself "Thank you, thank you, thank you… I swear I will never let something like that happen again. I'm so sorry. I should have taken that blow."

"Hmmm." was all she said before she fell back weak from the poison.

"You were out cold, My Lady." The doctor said. "That attack shouldn't have done that. I need to ask you a few private questions and do some more test before I let you go."

She nodded and looked to the two over protective men in her life as they tried to protest.

"She is awake, now you must leave." The doctor stood up. "Get back to the game, there is another half and you need to find a replacement for your team."

"Right" Wakka looked at the boy, "Let do this. We can win this for Yuna"

Tidus hugged Yuna gain, "That bastard is going down." He whispered. She smiled, it was all she could do because even humming would take up too much energy.

As soon as he was outside Wakka in a serious tone said "I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"For what?"

"For keeping you two apart. I never think of her as something frail. She is tough and brave and.. well, let's just say that seeing her hurt like that makes me realize she is human." Wakka hung his head.

"Wakka don't worry about it." He scuffed the tiles with his shoes. "She's alright. I gotta get back out there and give that asshole a piece of my mind."

"You give them hell for me, Ya" Wakka waited by the door and sat down.

"Just let me know what happens, ok?" Tidus said as he ran off. His mind on how stupid he was for letting her play the game when she wasn't feeling well in the first place.


	8. Diagnosis

She knew Wakka wasn't happy. She couldn't help it but she didn't want him to be the first to know and she also didn't want to be alone when he found out. She told the doctor to keep it to himself until Tidus was there. Of course, the doctor protested but he couldn't refuse a request from the High Summoner.

Wakka was pacing the room and grumbling about 'kids these days' despite the fact that Yuna was no where near a child. He just didn't know what else to complain about she figured. Yuna, herself, was sitting on the bench wrapped in a towel to keep her warm. She was still wet and there wasn't anything in the room for her to change into. Her hands were fidgeting with the towel's corners. The nerves in her belly were making all the more anxious.

The physician had given her an antidote for the poison and a potion to give her energy, anything stronger wouldn't be good for her right now. It would just make her sick. He sat there talking with her about her about the Sphere Break Tournament and who she thinks will be able to beat the current champion.

He did his upmost to keep her calm while they both ignored the grumbling coming form Wakka's direction. It helped, even if it was just a little distraction from the thoughts running through her head.

Eventually the team arrived. Taking the lockers by storm but they were pushed aside as Tidus rushed passed them. He didn't even grab a towel. Soaking wet he hugged Yuna.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled "I'm fine, perfectly fine." She looked down. "More than fine but… " she looked around her heart skipped a beat. "I have something to tell you… In private."

"Oh what? You will tell him but you won't tell me!?" Wakka's irritation was building up to a good anger.

"That bad?" He looked at Yuna with concern. "What is it?"

She bit her lip looking between the angry eyes of Wakka, the pleading eyes of her lover and the concern from all her teammates. Friends she had known ever since she was a child. Privacy was not going to be an option. This was not going to be as smooth as she had hoped. She hung her head when she realized she couldn't say it outloud.

The doctor looked down at her an understood that he was granted permission to speak when she nodded her head.

"It appears," He began, "that the High Summoner is pregnant."

"WHAT!?" came a course of voices all shocked and but in various levels of sound.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, a few of the guys even dropped what ever they were holding. Tidus fell over backwards and Wakka's jaw would have hit the floor had it not been attached to his skull.

"Get out all of you!" Wakka shouted. "Tidus you stay there, I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Yuna stood up, "No, Stop." 

A surge of vertigo came over her and she fell backwards. Tidus, quick as always, caught her just in time. The doctor was not pleased by this display.  
"There is more." The doctor stood in between the two men. "With the damage caused by the Venom Tackle, there is a slight chance she might loose the child."

"No…" Tidus whispered as he held Yuna close to him. Wakka just stood there, the anger melting out of him by the second as those words hit him.

"If she gets too excited, or her blood pressure goes up too high, or even if she takes another hit form anything be it fiend or otherwise. The possibilities of a healthy birth will drop dramatically. I hardly think a fight will do her blood pressure any favors and no more Blitzball until she has had the child."

He touched Yuna pulse again, her near fall had him worried. "Dizziness and fatigue are her primary symptoms at the moment, since her body was over exhausted she hasn't had her cycle in several months now. I do realize these are difficult topics for you but you must understand that My Lady has not rested properly due to her last mission and the tournament seasons. Until the child is born, if it is born, you must make sure no stress or strife befalls her."

Wakka sat down and put his head in his hands. Tidus still holding on to Yuna adjusted her to help her get more comfortable. The team had left the room when Yuna nearly fell, it was too private for them to be listening in. She was grateful that her friends would understand enough to leave them in peace. At least until they sorted this out.

"So," came Wakka's voice "How far along is she?"

"About two months give or take a few weeks." The doctor replied. 

Tidus broke his silence. "That night on Besaid beach…."

"What?" Wakka looked at the couple

"I said, that night on Besaid… the day you gave me that lecture… I decided then that I was going to wait. It was the same day or rather the night before," he looked at the girl in his arms. "We decided we were going to get married after the tournament."

"Are you telling me that day, when you two were out in the water…."

Yuna opened her mouth and said "I took him out there the night before. It's my fault."

"Mine too, Yuna." He hugged her. It's was an apology as well as a form of comfort.

"Great, just great, you too." Wakka got up and paced the room. "Guess we better tell Lu. You two really put us in a bind here. Now what are we going to tell the people of Spira."

The doctor cleared his voice to get their attention. "The people of Spira will just be glad she is alive and happy."

"That's right, Screw the media!" Tidus said. "Yuna and I are happy together, that's all that matters. We're getting married, so why should they care?"

"Uh.. hello… High Summoner, Savior of Spira!?" Wakka's voice began to rise again. "The image of virtue and innocence… Gone."

"If you will," the doctor began "I quiet agree with this young man. Get the lady back to Besaid. The attention this is going to bring will bring too much stress on her. If you want this child to live, get out of Luca before word spreads. This city is full of gossip."

"Damn it." Wakka turned to leave. "Not one word about this till we get home. Where is that damn barge?"

"No," said Yuna. "I'm going with the Gullwings on the Celsius. Rikku and Paine are here and they will take me back. I don't want to get on that boat."

"Gyaaahh" Wakka left the room still angry with them but not bringing it up again.

The doctor looked at the young couple. "Congratulations, My Lady." He bowed. "I'm sorry for the complications that may arise and I am honored to be of assistance to you, but I won't be able to attend to you through this ordeal. I will find a good healer to tend to you on Besaid."

"That's fine, Thank you." She said.

"I can't guarantee that this will be kept secret. People talk and I am sure someone may have over heard or based on your reaction to the Venom tackle someone may have already guessed, either way, talk will begin. Not everyone is discrete."

"I know" She sighed. "It will be fine."

The doctor bowed again and left the two alone.

"Yuna. I am so sorry." Tidus spoke the moment the door closed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she kissed him. "At least we know one thing."

"What's that?" He closed his eyes. "That I utterly fucked up your life or that my life will end once we get to Besaid?"

"Neither." She leaned into him "You are real, and we have the child to prove it."

Tidus smiled but his heart was still beating too fast. He screwed up. Badly. He had a feeling this was only the beginning of the trouble that night was going to bring.


	9. Paine First

"So wait, You're telling me that you are going to be parents" Paine gave Tidus and Yuna a stern look. She place a hand on her head like she would if Rikku had just given her a massive head ache. "Please don't tell me it was the day I found you under her bed."

"No, it wasn't" Yuna responded. Tidus stood close as support in case she was feeling weak again.

"What are you going to tell her?" She pointed to the Al bhed girl who was arguing, again, with her brother. "If you need to keep from stress, she is the last thing you need. What made you think going on the air ship was the best idea? Brother isn't going to like this at all."

"Brother can get over it," Yuna said.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't been watching him mope around since this guy came back." Paine crossed her arms.

"Neither have you, remember. Rikku is the one who had to deal with that."

"Wait, what did i miss? Brother is upset about me? What did I do?" Tidus was staring at Brother. The guy, tall and covered with tattoos, was still behaving like a two year old while his younger sister spoke to him.

"Yuna." Paine said simply.

"What about Yuna?"

"You wanted to know what you did, If he finds out she is pregnant with your kid, he is going to have a whole fricken Shupuff" Paine turned around to watch the Al Bhed siblings.

"Ok, that is a little weird." Tidus looked at the girl in his arms. "Isn't he your cousin?"

"Eh… yeah. I try not to think about that." Yuna put her hand on her stomach. She has been doing that for the last hour. "I would rather go with you guys then on that "three day" barge trip."

"Well we can't leave just yet." Tidus said. "I don't want Yuna to go home alone. We still got another game to play. Wakka is already debating whether or not he wants to continue the tournament."

"Yeah, I can see why." Paine sighed. "Alright, I will look after her. I will do my best to keep the creeps from getting too close." She looked around for any of the sphere recorders, just to be sure. Paine never like the media. She hated anything that forced their will on others. Especially where her friends were concerned.   
"Just don't say a thing to her yet," Tidus said, pointing to a bouncing Rikku.

"I'm not a dumb ass," Paine stated. "Go, play. Get this over with."

Yuna looked at Tidus, remembering something she should have asked a while ago. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. With all the excitement, I didn't ask..."

"We creamed them." Tidus smiled. "Botta, Jassu and I took that bastard out hard. You would have been proud. Those guys were unstoppable. Never seen them play so hard before. Not to mention how serious they got. No fooling around at all."

"After seeing what they did to Yuna, I'm not surprised" She put her hand on Yuna's head, like she does with Rikku and ruffled her hair. "They are your big brothers after all."

"Yeah, I guess so." she laughed and looked back to the stadium. "Well, good luck then."

"Alright see ya," he said and gave one last look to Yuna.

Paine had her arms crossed and as soon as Tidus was out of sight she grabbed a hold of Yuna's hand.

"Come with me."

"Wha.. why?"

They headed away from the Celsius, away from Rikku and Brother and in the direction of a small restaurant that most people in Luca treated as a Bar.

"There is a sphere screen here and I know for a fact you have not been eating enough. So you're gonna eat."

Though a little baffled Yuna went along. Paine had them seated and served in no time. It's not very hard to get a seat when your company is the HIgh Summoner.

"Alright, now what are you gonna do?" Paine said. "When that talk starts."

"Oh, is that why you wanted to come here? I knew something was up, We could have watched the game and eaten in the Celsius."

"Well?"

"I don't know. This is all happening too fast. I haven't even had time to really think about it. Tell them the truth I guess. What other explanation is there." She looked down to her plate and up to Paine with a questioning look. "What did you get me?"

"Just eat it." Paine shook her head. "If your gonna tell them the truth then be careful. People will be all over you the moment they find out. I'm sure it's not going to be as dramatic as Wakka is making it out to be. A tragedy and all, but it is gonna be hectic."

"And the doctor said no stress, didn't he." She sighed.

"Now you see the problem" Paine took a drink and was silent as the two watched the sphere screen. The next match had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else get weirded out by Brother's obsession with Yuna in the game?


	10. Yuna Jumped The Gun

That was it, the tournament was over, The Aurochs came in second place to the Luca Goers. It didn't surprise them seeing as how it had been a while since they played competitively. The star player did his best, but his mind kept running back to Yuna and their current situation.

Wakka and the rest of team headed towards the lockers one last time to change and be on their way. The team hurried in and hurried out. Excited about being free from their training, they decided to spend their winnings on an evening in the town. Probably not the best idea, but there really wasn't much to do on Besaid. Tidus was still spacing out that didn't even notice how he was alone with their coach.

"Hey, ya know, I'm still really mad at you." 

"Yeah, I know," Tidus shoved his towels into the travel sack.

"But I can't be mad at you forever, ya." Wakka scratched his head.

Tidus looked up towards the other man, "I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"Nah, I can't do that. Yuna is like my sister, I love her." He picked up a few left behind items and stuffed them into his sack.

"What do I do now?" Tidus said hanging his head.

"You gotta take responsibility, ya. Be there for her." Wakka finished.

"After what that doctor said, I'm kinda scared."

"Don't be, it's gonna be fine. I won't give you to hard a time. As for Lu, I will let her know not to yell at you in front of Yuna. Being a father, I know how it feels to worry about them in this stage. Both the woman and the child."

"Alright then," Tidus swung the pack on his back. "Wanna help us break the news to Rikku?"

"Oh no brudda, you are on your own there."

"Aww Wakka, come one. That girl...she, she's crazy."

"That's your problem. Deal with her and we will see you on Besaid." Wakka laughed as he walked out of the locker room. "Good Luck, Ya"

"Great, thanks for nothing." he grumbled.

***

"Awww, you told Paine before me!?" Rikku bounced up and down, more so than usual. She even stomped her foot like a child.

Yuna had jumped the gun and told her before Tidus could get back to the air ship. She couldn't help it. Rikku had been trying to get her to play a game of Sphere Break. "To practice so that Shinra goes down next season" She whined.

But Yuna couldn't explain why that was a bad idea without a giving her a reason. Apparently, "Too stressful" was not an appropriate answer. Rikku was smart, too smart for her own good sometimes. Even if people didn't give her enough credit based on how overtly expressive she could be.

She even called them out when she noticed Paine seemed to be ordering Yuna around a lot more than usual. It annoyed her that their friend was not letting Yuna do fun stuff. The "fun stuff" being what ever Rikku wanted to do, and it was mostly dangerous.

Paine was crossing her arms while she watched the girls. They were sitting at the bar inside cabin on the airship when Yuna finally told her the truth. Paine was irritated at them. She couldn't say anything though, She promised Tidus she wouldn't say anything and Yuna had to go ahead and break that promise for her.

Surprisingly, the Al Bhed girl took it better than any of them thought.

"Oh, I knew you two weren't playing it slow. When was it? How was it? Did he romance you? Oooooo you are going to have a baby! This is so cool!" 

Yuna laughed a little at her cousin's excitement. It made her happy that she wasn't upset over it. In fact, it made her want to include more people on her secret. But she knew she couldn't just yet. Not until the dizziness and weakness became managable, and who knew when that would be. A few days, a couple of weeks, a month or two? The doctor didn't exactly give them a timeline.  
"Rikku, Rikku," Yuna said trying to break through her the girls babbling.

"Yes?"

"There is something important I have to say first. Remember when I got hit in the game?"

"Mh hmmm." she nodded.

"Well that was a venom tackle and between that and the not taking care of myself in these past two months, I'm kinda not going to be able to do to much." Yuna looked down

"Oh, You're gonna be alright, right? Your not going to loose the baby, right?"

"She won't if we keep her from doing anything over exhausting for the next few months" Paine interjected.

"There wasn't a set time, Paine," Yuna clarified.

"I'm saying that just to be safe."

"Right, got it. No stress for Yunie." Rikku hugged her cousin. "Uh… then I guess telling the family is not a good idea."

"Not just yet, I'm afraid." Yuna said amused and let out a little laugh.

Barkeep eventually joined them. He was out getting more supplies for the Gull store. A few Hypello helped him bring in boxes. The girls quickly changed the subject towards the Blitz tournament while the group loaded boxes after boxes of potions, antidotes, various necessities and bottles of what appeared to be Brother's favorite liquor. When the Hypello left, Barkeep poured all the girls some drinks, non-alcoholic of course as he often did while they were mission bound, before leaving to organize the store room.

They were at the airship. That is what Tidus was told by the people who last seen Yuna. He headed there and found all three girls in the cabin enjoying what Tidus hoped was just some punch or lemonade or whatever. Though he wouldn't mind taking the edge off of today's many games and one life altering shock.

He didn't make it to far into the Cabin before Rikku noticed him and flew off her bar stool to get at him. She jumped up, nearly knocking him over with a hug so tight she could strangle him. He grabbed the wall frame to keep them both up. Yuna was laughing and Paine smiled in her silent amusement.

"I can't believe it! You're gonna be a daddy!" Rikku squealed.

"Woah, Rikku," He couldn't help but smile. "Which one of you spilled the beans?" He directed to the other two.

"Yunie, of course" Rikku said. "I knew she was hiding something from me. So I made her tell." She jumped up and hugged him again. "And to think, you, the same guy I found in some dusty old Ruins was going to become my cousin-in-law."

"Right, about that." Tidus managed to say through the death grasps.

Rikku stopped squeezing and found her feet back on the floor. Her finger poking into his chest. "You are going to marry her now, aren't you?" She continued to poke him while giving him the most stern look she could muster.

"Well, yeah," He said backing up and trying to go around her, but it was futile. The girl just stood in his path and wouldn't let him go. "Eh… Yuna? Call 'it' off of me, Please"

"Hey, I'm not a dog mister," Rikku swatted his shoulder.

"Ow," He said rubbing his arm. "Now I see where you get that from. Geeze Yuna, you could have picked up a less violent habit from her, couldn't you?"

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Yuna said leaving her stool and coming in between the two hot-headed people before her. She reached up and hugged Tidus. "You played well by the way. I saw the whole tournament through the sphere screens."

He hugged her in return and said, "Second's not to shabby, but we played a good game this season. We will get them next time." He looked down at her and tilted his head, smiling , "Now that the season is over…."

"Oh that's right!" She looked towards Paine. "When do you think is the best time to announce our marriage?"

"Don't look at me, talk with your guardians." 

"Do it now, do it now, do it now" Rikku jumped up and down.

Pain cleared her throat, "The other guardians."

Rikku slumped down a little, while the couple held back their laughter.


	11. Back on Besaid

A fresh air breeze was a great 'Welcome Home' gift for the Island of Besaid. The Celsius dropped the crew off by the front of the village and was parked by Buddy near the beach.

Brother stayed abroad, he didn't like it but he also didn't like being around when Tidus was being affectionate with his Yuna. He let them all know it too. His whining had been enough to make Rikku run after him with her thief's daggers. Humorous as it was to watch, it made Yuna very worried about what he would say or do once he found out about the baby.

Right now, however, she was more worried about talking with her former guardian and best sister-like friend. She was wringing her hands and fidgeting with the strings of her blue tie-on half skirt when she approached the home that was normally a safe haven. Rikku and Paine were not going to be joining them for this particular talk, so they decided to visit the shop and talk to a few of the people they knew on the island. That left Tidus and Yuna alone to face the woman they both respected and sometimes feared.

She didn't even get into the door way before she heard the wailing of Vindina. Yuna smiled, and glanced over to the man standing next to her. He returned her smile, though his was more nervous than he would ever have shown before. Kissing him on the cheek, she tried to make him relax just a little but it wasn't easy when she herself couldn't get her heart rate to slow down either.

The two entered the hut and saw Lulu cradling her son in her arms, walking back and forth across the living room. She was singing a lullaby, trying to calm the boy. She noticed the two coming into her home and nodded at them to come in and have a seat.

They did, all the while holding hands. This didn't go unnoticed by Lulu who gave Yuna a concerned look. She only smiled weakly at her former guardian.

Eventually Vindina calmed down and fell into his nap. "I have been trying to get him to sleep for a while. He has been cranky. I think he is getting a little cold." Lulu went to place her son into his crib.

"He has grown," Yuna commented. "If he is anything like his father, a little cold won't affect him too much."

"But he will be fussy. You know Wakka," Lulu came to sit across from them on a padded stool. "If Vindina is anything like him, true he will be able to get through it but it is going to be enough difficult to keep him quiet. The village probably won't be able to handle two Wakka's" She smiled at them. "Why are you so worried?"

No beating around the bush, thought Yuna, "Wakka thought it was best for me…us… to tell you. He said it would be better that way and that I should tell you first that under doctor orders… I'm not allowed to get stressed."

"Oh? Did something happen at the tournament?"

"More like two months ago." Tidus said before Yuna elbowed him. This caught Lulu's attention.

"I was hit hard during the first game and got benched," Lulu nodded for her to continue. "It was a venom tackle… I was poisoned"

"I'm sure you took an antidote. These things don't leave a lasting effect." She was starting to looked concerned."Yuna, tell me what's wrong."

"Eh.. well it seems that I… that is… we…" Yuna stammered.

"Oh no," Lulu said not letting her finish the sentence. She shook her head at them in disappointment and said, "I'm going to make some tea."

They watched with apprehension as she left the room. Yuna let out a deep breath while Tidus craned his neck curiously at direction the woman just left in, "Well, that was easier than expected."

"Not the time, Tidus," Yuna said. "I'm kinda freaking out."

He put his hand to her wrist, sure enough her pulse was racing. He pulled her into a hug. "She's not mad. Trust me, she is taking this a lot better than Wakka."

Yuna hugged him back, trying to hold back her tears. She was happy sure, but this was scary. Lulu is not someone she ever expected to disappoint. Sure, she defied Wakka on many occasions but Lulu was different, leaving to go on her mission to find the boy in the sphere was about the extent of her disobedience with the older woman.

Lulu returned to see them hugging, Yuna noticed her coming back and sat up. Trying to pull herself together.

"Yuna, what is done, is done. No use getting upset now." Lulu poured her some tea and gave her a small vial of what looked like a potion with a different hue.

She looked at it, confused.  
"It's for the baby," Lulu said. "Drink it, it helps with the stress."

Tidus picked up the vial and opened it for her, Yuna took it and drank it. Almost immediately she felt a difference. Relief washed over her and she nodded to Tidus to let him know she was feeling better.

"Tell me, what did the physician say?"

Yuna told her everything, from the stress to the new appointed healer that would be coming to the village and even about how it was going to be hard to handle the secrecy of this matter. Lulu just nodded and let Yuna talk. Tidus hardly said a word but that was mostly due to everytime he said something, Yuna would elbow him for responding with inappropriate and uncalled for answers. He seemed more stressed then Yuna was, now that she drank that strange potion.

"I see," Lulu said. "Well, now we have one thing to worry about and one thing only."

"What's that?" They asked together.

"Media, You need to stay in Besaid for a while. A month or two… just until we get this baby strong enough to handle the excitement." Lulu stood up. "I am going to send an announcement then, with our New Yevon priests, to Spira."

"And what's that gonna say?" Tidus stood up, looking concerned.

"First, That Lady Yuna has married her former guardian Sir Tidus. Second. They are expecting their first child and must not be bothered due to the fragile nature of the pregnancy. We are not going to hide the fact that she is in a serious condition. And third, for the sake of the child and Lady Yuna's health, all media conferences and political issues must be avoided for at least two to three months until the effects of an accidental poisoning at this last tournament have subsided."

"That's it? We are just going to tell them the truth?" Tidus was shocked.

"Everything except that this baby was conceived before the marriage." Lulu said. "We are going to say that you two married just before the tournament instead of after. Can you deal with that?"

"Yes," they said, both sitting their in astonishment over how a complicated situation suddenly became so simple when their rational friend took over. Yuna felt so foolish. She put her head down into her hands and started crying.

Tidus jumped off the chair and dropped to his knees before her, "Yuna, Yuna. No no no.. please don't cry. It's alright."

"No, I know… I'm just…. I feel ... so silly." Yuna said, laughing in between her crying.

"Oh, Yuna," Lulu said. "Do you really think I would be so angry? I am a tad disappointed, but there is nothing in this world that will make me turn away from you. There is no going back from what is already done. Besides, Tidus, it seems you got your answer after all." She came beside the two and put her hand on his shoulder.

Tidus looked up and smiled at her weakly. "Yeah, but I wanted to do it right.I didn't expect to knock her up the first time I did it with her. OW." Yuna had kicked his knee with her boots.

Lulu laughed. Yuna stopped crying and swatted him on the arm, "Don't say it like that!"

"What the hell should I say?" He said surprised. "And will you stop it with the hitting?" She swatted him again. "Hey!"

He stood up to get away and she followed. Frowning at him a little then shaking her head. Lulu watched the two with an amused expression.

"You don't say "Knock" me "up". It sound so wrong and saying "Did it" doesn't sound nice either."

"I could have said worse!"

"Oh really? Like what?" Yuna snapped.

"I could have said, fu-"

"Tidus! Not in my house!" Lulu interrupted in a stern tone.

Yuna gasped and knowing full well what Tidus was about to say began pushing him towards the door and once there, she pushed him outside, completely ignoring his protests.

"Yuna! What the hell?" He said before falling on the floor outside the hut.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. For all the noise. I hope we didn't disturb Vindina." She said before following him out.

Two seconds later, Tidus poked his head back in looking with concern outside towards Yuna. "What was in that vial!?"

Lulu just laughed in response when Yuna pulled him out.


	12. Stealing The Words

It seemed like everyone on Besaid was staring at her. She felt their eyes on her back and heard their whispers. Whether they were good or bad, she didn't know. She knew though, that they didn't know her secret just yet and it was all paranoia.

After she and Tidus had left Lulu, they went back to her home. For the first time ever no one came over to kick him out.

She sat on her bed while he took over her favorite overstuffed chair. They didn't make eye contact for a few minutes, Tidus was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I know," she smiled. "I guess she didn't get as mad as I thought she would"

"About the baby or about the swearing in her home?" That got her to laugh. Tidus started to relax a little.

"I don't ever want to hear you referring to what we did as…" She just couldn't say the word. "As… well.. you know."

"Of all the changes you went through, you still can't swear the big words?"

"Shut up." She pick a pillow up from her bed and threw it at him.

"I heard you say 'damn', 'hell', 'shit', and even..I think i once heard you refer to a woman as a "Bi-" another pillow collided with his face before he could get the word out.

"Okay, okay. I know what I've said. But in the heat of the moment, you can't help what you say. I just don't want to hear it out of context." She grumped at him.

"Are you referring to the big bad words or what we had done?" He stood up and came over to where she was sitting, bringing both the pillows back with him. He tossed them on the bed behind her and leaned down, his face inches from hers. He continued to lean forward as she moved backwards. He place his arms on either side of her on the bed so as not to fall over.

"Both… I think…" her voice was wavering. Her eyes on his lips.

He came in an brushed a kiss across her lips and she gasped. Her heart was starting to pick up the pace. She was going to protest but he came down again and began kissing her harder. Not too hard but enough for her to wrap her arms around him and forget that they even had an argument at all.

He leaned her down all the way on to her bed and he maneuvered himself to sit beside her all the while not breaking their kiss. He let his free hand hold her cheek and begin a trail down her neck, to her shoulder and eventually to her waist.

"Hey, you two! You already got a bun in the oven… Now stop baking!" Rikku's voice shattered their moment. Tidus looked at the younger girl a little annoyed but Yuna just laughed.

"Where did you hear that phrase?" She asked.

Rikku put her finger to her lips. "I don't know. Just came to me."

Paine followed Rikku inside the hut, her arms were crossed. "So, how did it go?"

Yuna sat up, "Well according to Lulu, we got married before the tournament. I figure we can have a small ceremony here in Besaid temple."

"What no fancy, pomp and circumstance?" Paine said sarcastically.

Yuna shook her head. "Had that wedding. Hated it."

"Your telling me!" both Tidus and Rikku exclaimed. They looked at each other and simultaneously snapped, "Why do you always say what I'm gonna say?"

Yuna and Paine laughed. The two looked first at Paine then Yuna and said together, "What did we do, now?"

"I feel sorry for you Yuna," The warrior woman shook her head and walked out of the hut, "I'm gonna say good night to you early, I'm heading back to the air ship."

"It's not even night?" Rikku piped up.

"Not the point, I just have some stuff to do." Paine said. "Later."

"Bye, Paine" Yuna said. "Rikku did you have something else you wanted to ask?"

"Oh yeah, okay. So, Lulu told me she is making the formal announcement. Do you want me to tell Vidran and Brother?"

"Oh please, yes. I can't do it and I know family should tell family. All hell will break loose if they found out from anyone else. As for Brother, tell him after you tell Uncle Cid if possible."

"Ok. Ooo, I also was told to give this to you by Shinra." She held out a mini com-sphere. "Just don't keep it in here if you plan to… you know."

Yuna blushed, Tidus just looked at the contraption like he never seen it before. Realization dawning on him slowly.

"Heeeeeyyy.. is that like the thing outside that doesn't seem to work anymore?"

"Yeah, the guys broke that com-sphere when they were practicing," Yuna said mostly to Rikku. She place the mini com-sphere in her bedside dresser drawer.

"Got it, I will take it back to him for repairs." She jumped up and down a little before going to the entrance. " I guess I will catch you two love birds later." She winked and left.

"I hope not," Tidus said shaking his head. "I don't think I could survive that."

Yuna giggled and pulled Tidus down with her as she fell backwards on to her bed. "Now where were we?"

He smiled and began kissing her again, he brushed her hair back with his free hand once again trying the same path as before but before he could get past her shoulder they heard another voice.

"Ach hem…"

"Oh, for the love of… Ah Lulu." Tidus nearly fell over when he saw her standing at the door. He jumped away from Yuna as if there were a vicious fiend under the bed.

"I just came to bring over some more of the calming remedy," She held out a bottle much larger than the vial, larger still than a normal potion bottle. "This is something that I used when I was pregnant with Vindina. It helped with the stress Wakka put me under. It also has some great nutrients and vitamins you are going to need for the baby."

"Thank you," Yuna said getting up off her bed and taking the bottle. "Umm.. how.-"

"A sip every morning and a sip every time you feel stress building up on you." Lulu leaned down to hug her. "Just for the record, kisses like that also help with stress." She whispered low enough that Tidus didn't hear.

She turned to leave the hut, but she took one last look at Tidus and said, "As you were," before walking out and back to her home.

Yuna went to place the bottle in her cabinet while her lover stood there completely baffled by the changes in their situation. Smiling, she stood behind him and hugged. He slowly relaxed and placed his hands above hers. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Weird isn't it." He said. "Not even a week ago, we weren't even allowed to be left alone for more than ten minutes. And now, it's like, 'well now that you knocked her up, have at it'."

She gasped, and let go of him. She pushed him and he fell forward. He stumbled and landed just before the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked.

"No," She bounded towards her bed. "Seal it"

He smiled at her, stood up and began sealing the entrance to the hut. When he turned back he noticed Yuna and tossed her belts to the side of the bed and placed her guns, that she still insisted on wearing, underneath the bed.

"Well," she said teasingly. "What are you waiting for? The end of the Calm?"

Tidus smiled and lunged towards her on the bed. She squealed as he his hands pressed her down on the soft mattress. He was over her in an instant and began kissing her. Throwing all caution to the wind she wrapped her limbs around him and found herself enjoying this much more than she should.

Breaking the kiss Tidus look down on her face. "Finally, some alone time." She smiled up at him. "If I.. If we… It's not gonna hurt the baby?"

"Not according to the questions I asked the doctor before you guys got back from the first game," She pulled him down to kiss him again, he pulled up.

"What exactly did you ask him?"

"I told him the truth. We only had one night, I wanted to experience more. Was it gonna be ok to 'do it'?"

"I thought you said I couldn't use that phrase," He teased.

"I'm not trying to be romantic right now, Tidus." She said, passionately. "Now are you gonna take me or not?"

He laughed at her. "I love this new you." He said before coming down and smothering her with more kisses. Letting his hands find their way to the strings that held her top up.

Yuna helped him by unfastening the buttons of her shorts and within record time her cloths were on the floor and she was exposed to him for the first time since he made that mad dash under her bed. Not stopping there her hands went to find his fastenings and he helped to remove his complex garments.

He stopped his kisses long enough to adjust himself upon her bed, not allowing himself to be on top of her. He was afraid and Yuna could see that in his eyes when she tried to pull him on her.

"Yuna" He whispered. "I… I'm lost here… I mean I know what to do but..."

She shushed him with a kiss and straddled his hips. His hands began caressing her back and she held his face close to hers. She felt him twitching underneath her and with a few more adjustments found that she was able to control the situation much better. She stopped kissing him and made him lay back all the way, she shifted herself and soon enough allowed him to fill her.

The said nothing but closed their eyes and melted into the feel of one another. It had been too long and they wanted to savor this moment. She leaned down onto his chest and closed her eyes. He held her to him, rubbing her sides and back with his hands and gliding them over her hips and thighs.

It wasn't long before they started to move together. He found her lips again and kissed her gently. He breathed her name on her soft lips and she moaned in response. One hand came up to hold her cheek while the other guided her hips.

They were lost in this moment. Fulfilling each other for the first time in what felt like ages. Their rhythm picked up and they broke their kiss, their breathing became louder and this time Tidus grabbed the pillow to cover his own cry as Yuna gasped and collapsed upon him. She shuttered and her breathing slowly came back to normal.

She tried to look at his face but it was still covered with her pillow. So she grabbed at it and pulled it away from him. His eyes and mouth were open wide and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked at her and pulled her down on top of him hugging her close to his chest.

"Oh wow, Yuna." He breathed in her ear. She giggled.

"Wow…. is an understatement." She said. He tilted his neck to get a look at her face, she looked up at him with her eyes and they both started laughing. She rolled off of him, letting him free and they held each other.

He kissed her nose, she giggled again. "I'd say let's go another round, but," she looked up into his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you by.. well, you know."

"Oh shut up," She pulled him close.

"Can I at least say one or two things?"

"What's that?"

"One, I'm sorry again. Two, I love you."

She laughed placed her face into his chest and mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked.

"I love you too, you big jerk"

"Huh? When did I become a jerk?" He said really confused.

"When you Knocked me up." she stated.

He looked down at her, shocked at her ability to take the words she originally hit him for. This Yuna was unpredictable but he loved her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break for the week, I will edit and post the rest of the story next Sunday. If you want to read on be warned that my ffnet version is still unedited and will not be at the same level of writing this story is currently at. I know that my writing style may change yet again in a few more years but I feel better knowing that I update what I have so as not to completely embarrass myself.   
> Catch you next week.


	13. Island Hop

Yuna shifted positions in her seat multiple times, getting up every few minutes to walk around her hut for no reason other than to just keep moving. Tidus watched her carefully, and had been doing so for the past week. Something was very wrong with her, she seemed so restless that he was certain she would run the Cloister of Trials just for something to do.

Back to lounging on her chaise, Yuna huffed and closed her eyes. She rolled onto her back placing her feet up on the arm rest and began to tap her feet to a silent tune in her head. It was almost too distracting to focus on the play book Tidus was putting together for the next tournament. It was hardly important as they still had so much time before they needed to get back into training.

He got up, abandoning his papers and came to kneel beside her. His elbows on the cushion shifted her just slightly to get her attention. Her eyes opened, startled, only to meet with his amused and loving gaze.

"Something on your mind?" He teased.

Closing and opening her eyes again, Yuna sighed. She tossed her feet over the edge and sat up to face him. "I want out of here."

He looked around confused by the sudden statement. He raised an eyebrow at her, "The hut?"

"The Island."

She stood up with an emphatic toss of her arms as she paced the room. After two passes she came to an abrupt stop, turning with a hop, to face him. "Take me to Kilika."

Another surprise, Tidus stood up. "Why Kilika?"

"It's close, but different. You didn't get the chance to really see the village since it was repaired and I wanna visit some friends." Yuna started around the room to gather supplies and clothing and begin packing.

"Hey, sounds good to me." He started for the door only to stop and question, "Don't you think the barge will take too long, you know nausea and all?"

With a nod, Yuna went to the bedside drawer where she stuffed the mini com-sphere. She pulled it out and said, "Hello? Shinra? Anybody? This is Yuna. Requesting a rescue from the boredom on Besaid. Help somebody!"

"Help is on the way." came Brothers voice, loud and clear. "Yuna, we are coming. Meet us on the beach."

"You got it." she said, placing the com-sphere in the sack she prepared. "Lets go" she said to Tidus as she grabbed a hold of his hand. He yelped when she yanked him out the door.

\--

"My My, You are having a baby?" Donna was beaming at her, when Yuna broke the news. They each occupied a seated position around Donna's living quarters. Yuna glanced at Tidus and nodded. Bartello, ever the conversationalist, just let his jaw hang there glancing quickly between the three around him.

Yuna couldn't possibly glow any more that she was at that moment. "Yup, We are making the announcement soon. Or rather, Wakka and Lulu are making the announcement. They say the stress would be too much for me."

"Well, I don't blame them on bit for worrying about your safety. You being who you are, trouble always seems to find you." Donna smirked, giving her head a subtle shake.

Silence passed between the group for a moment so Yuna could process the implications. It wasn't that she was wrong. Trouble often did seem to find Yuna and her friends. A simple life would be too much to hope for but it was all she every wanted non the less.

"Hey Yuna," Tidus said breaking the dragging silence. "I'm gonna go have a look around."

"Barthello go with him." Donna said in her stern manner. Yuna smiled, and Tidus gave Yuna a look that said 'She still talks that way?'. Yuna only nodded, continuing to keep her mirth in check.

When the two men left, Donna felt free to drop her hard exterior, She reached out to Yuna, placing a hand on the younger girls and asked. "If I remember correctly, you mentioned he was dream of the Fayth. How did he become real enough to get you pregnant?"

"I'm not sure but I am happy. Something tells me that this time, the Fayth really do want to keep him alive in Spira."

"As long as you are happy. The people of Spira will be glad for that. It's not everyday, you are allowed to take control of your own life."

"Yeah, that does seem to be a problem for me. Not being in control, I mean" She corrected quickly with a wave of her hand.

"You know there is a possibility that some people may try to interfere with this new journey of yours. You must not let them. Be yourself and fight for your happiness. Don't let them tell you you're wrong." Donna patted Yuna's hand again.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. Saying 'No' is not something I can do easily." Yuna's smile was weak, thoughtful even. She looked up at the former summoner and asked, "I'm sure, when you quit your Pilgrimage, that the people asked many questions. What did you tell them?"

Donna only grew more amused. She stood up and held her hands out. "'Go away'. Simple as that."

"How can it be?" Yuna shook her head. "How can it be, that they listen, they are so determined. So insistent. I have been doing my best just trying to live an everyday life and now that I am, All I want to do is travel. Donna... what do you think is wrong with me?"

Donna smiled and returned to her seat. The two women continued their discussion of telling people to mind their own business and discussing ways to keep Yuna's wanderlust at bay. The only other woman Yuna had to confide in, was Lulu and she felt she exhausted the information she could gather from her former guardian. A new point of view was just what she needed and after about an hours worth of talking, the boys returned.

Tidus would have burst through the door if there was one with the speed in which he ran. He did his best to duck around the corner and hide, his face full of unspeakable fear. Yuna and Donna stood suddenly and Bartello, near to entering after Tidus, was pushed to the side when Brother forced his way into the hut.

"You did what to my Yuna!?" He screamed along with near incoherent strands of Al Bhed words and threats. All of which Yuna understood clearly. Her hand came up to her mouth, disbelieving such words were coming from her cousin.

"Brother! Ah, " Tidus ducked away as Brother tried to grab him. "It was an accident! We didn't mean for it to happen."

"You hurt her!" He accused, reaching out for him again. Brother flew into a rage, dead set on pounding Tidus into the ground.

He finally got ahold of one of Tidus' straps and yanked him back holding him in a headlock. Yuna finally had enough.

"Brother stop!" She yelled. Funny how easy it was to get his attention when it was her voice. He froze, his eyes still wild but he started to show signs of hurt as he locked his gaze with hers.

"But.. but… I heard you over com-sphere. He ... you…, but why Yuna. I kill -!" Brother, torn between hurting Tidus and listening to Yuna, couldn't get his speech under control.

"Brother, it's ok. This isn't a bad thing." Yuna tried to placate him but Rikku came bursting into Donna's house at that moment. Her ire up just as as high as Brother.

"Brother, you big buffoon! What the heck is wrong with you? You don't go shouting at him like that in public."

Paine came in right behind her. "Yuna. Is everything ok? I tired to stop them."

Brother finally decided on which action to take and began squeezing Tidus in that headlock once again, "I kill you," He shouted when Tidus maneuvered out of his grasp.

"Stop!" was yelled out by both Yuna and Rikku.

"No! Don't!" Paine shouted as Brothers lunged at Tidus but it was Yuna who got in his way. He nearly landed on her, stoping just time to just grab ahold of her shoulders instead.

"Yuna. Why?" He was crushed, she noticed. Poor guy. She should have put a stop to his attention a long time ago. Hurting him then, would have been easier, less involved and less time in each others company to develop any further than the mild crush that he once started with.

"You are my cousin," She said simply, "I love you only as family. It's time you accepted that. Ok?"

Brother looked like he wanted to run when she said those words. The panic reached his eyes, trying to come up with some defense. Some denial of his feelings being known but he couldn't. His feet were frozen to the ground.

"You… you know?" Brother let go of her. That was all he was able to do.

"Well, yeah." Rikku said. "You fool. It's not like she's that oblivious."

He glared at his sister and began shouting at Tidus again "Oui cuh uv y Mushussu! Oui yna cu milgo cra ec bnudaldehk oui! Uha uv draca tyoc…"*

"Enough!" said Donna. "Get out of my home, All of you." She said to the riffraff who invaded her home then turned to Brother."Yuna, makes her own decisions. Accept that, and get out."

"Hmph. I see you in the Celsius." He grumbled to Tidus and left after a moments hesitation when he realized no one was going to be on his side. No one besides him left the hut seeing as it would be better to become a barrier between the two men should Brother change his mind.

"I'm sorry about that." Yuna said, slumping her shoulders and hanging her head. Tidus came up behind her and placed his hand on her back.

Donna approached her , "Don't apologize for the failings of others. You are not responsible for another's actions. Just remember to take matters into your own hands and don't let anyone push you around. You are the High Summoner after all, they should respect your authority."

Donna turned to the others who were nodding in agreement with her words. Her tone turned level and authoritative. Very much like the former opponent they once faced. "I assume you have all taken an oath to protect her and if you have not, then do so. Make sure they get back to Besaid in one piece."

The group shifted and nodded, a few avoiding the firm glare Donna gave them. The trip back home, they all knew, would be much more tense.

\---

"What is wrong with you? Ya got bricks for brains or what?" Wakka shoved Tidus in the middle of the village surrounded by a crowed that had gathered around to watch the two men share heated words.

"What's the big deal?" Tidus challenged.

"Damn. You been hit with too many Blitz Balls, Brudda. The doc said say put… don't do anything dangerous. You can't protect her from everything? People are gonna start talkin'. They are gonna start asking questions. She is not ready for that!"

"Hey! I only did what I thought was best." Tidus shouted back. "You keep her cooped up on this island like she's a glass doll or some Yevon relic!"

"She can't be running around like that." Wakka shoved again and Tidus shoved back.

"Will you two knock it off!" yelled Yuna.

The fights were becoming more frequent, This being only the first of the day when there had already been three in just the last week alone.

Tidus does something and Wakka gets mad. Wakka says something and Tidus tells him to butt-out. The arguments have caused her more trouble than anything else on the island. She had already finished one vial of the medicine she received from Lulu and the doctor, who arrived on Besaid not too long ago, had given her another months supply as well as some additional stamina tablets to keep her strength up.

"I can't stand you sometimes. Stop meddling with our lives. We make our own choices!"

"I can see that. Look where those choices landed you two, huh? Not so smart now, are ya?"

"Fuck off, don't you get it, Wakka! We don't care what anyone thinks. We just want to be left alone. Now get a life and raise your own kid. Since you seem to want to baby someone so badly."

"Don't you talk to me that way, brudda." Wakka and Tidus grasped shoulders in preparation for a wrestling match. Yuna wouldn't have it, she ran over to them and starting pulling Tidus away by his arm.

"For crying out loud! Shut up! Both of you!" Yuna cried, her eyes were watering while she tried to separate the two men she cared most about on the island. She was visibly distressed but the boys, being so locked into their argument, didn't even notice.

Lulu fed up with the antics began reprimanding her husband, "Wakka! Don't do this. You are making a fool of yourself."

He didn't hear her over Tidus's rant. "You have a problem with me talking like that? What about they way you talk to me? Or the way you talk to Yuna? She is a grown woman!"

"She is not even 20 yet"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tidus shouted.

"She is a teenager still, you moron!"

"I am not a child Wakka. Tidus stop. Can't we please talk this out?" Yuna was still tugging but they ignored her.

Any relief she got from the medicine was being counter acted by this childish display of male dominance. She continued to shout and they continued to ignore.

"That's it." She huffed and let them go. She stormed back into her hut and came back out with one of her pistols. She pulled the trigger back and blew the hair out of her face. They boys were two seconds away from throwing blows at one another. There was no way around it, she had to stop this. This ends now.

" Last chance! Stop fighting!" She hollered.

"Tidus! You are not gonna make things better if you keep thinking with your -"

She pulled the trigger and set off two rounds. The sound cracked through the air while the bullets landed before each man's feet.

They both stopped and stared at the woman who held out that single smoking barrel. She glared at them, burning with intensity and fury. Slowly, though, that fire began to fade and she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

The last thing she heard was her formal name. "Lady Yuna!"

\--

Tidus was angry, so very angry that Wakka was meddling in something as simple as a trip to their neighboring island. They had been fighting a lot lately and he was fed up with him. Wakka may be his coach and Yuna's guardian but Tidus was damn tired of this. She was his girl, the mother of his soon to be born child and the only one he existed for. It made him angry that no one seemed to be taking her feelings into consideration. He hated it when other people decided they had the right to speak for her.

So it shocked him even more when he realized she just shot at him.

Not just at him but at Wakka too. The dust was rising from the floor right in front of him. He saw the holes then he turned to see her. She was furious, her eyes were blazing with rage he had only seen when she looked at Seymour. It was only then that he realized he was doing the very thing he hated so much.

He didn't have time to apologize because she collapsed to the floor. Lucky for all of them, one of the village men had been standing near her and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Lady Yuna" He had shouted surprised. He sat on the floor cradling her head. Tidus and Wakka, came to their senses quickly and hurried to her side. Tidus skidded across the stone and gravel, no doubt skinning himself in the process. Kneeling down beside her, he chanted, "Im sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

His mantra continued over and over again as he took her into his arms. The man handed her over easily, concern etched all over him.

"Oi, Where's the healer!" shouted Wakka. "Yuna's down!"

"This isn't a game, Wakka." Lulu had said, rushing towards them. She held a small bottle in her hand. It was a weak version of a phoenix down, Tidus noticed, but it was going to be enough to get her awake.

Lulu treated Yuna and soon enough she revived. The physician was there in the instant that she opened her eyes. For the next few minutes or so, he poked and prodded at her, took her temperature and a used a few white mage techniques to fully revive her.

"She is going to be fine," The doctor said to them eventually.

"Oh thank goodness" Lulu said. She stood up from her position besides the group and said, "Tidus take Yuna home. Then come see me. I have to talk with you and you.." she said pointing to her husband.

Tidus nodded, saying nothing. He was really angry with himself. What ever Lu was going to say wouldn't be enough of a punishment for the neglect he had shown. He picked her up, though she protested that she could walk, and carried her back to their home without much of a word.

Inside the hut he set her on the bed, knelt down beside it and brushed her hair from her face. The look in her eyes was very tender almost apologetic for what he was soon to go through.

"Yuna, I'm sorry." He started.

"I know, I heard you after the Down Lulu gave me."

"No not for the fight..." He hung his head. "..for the way I treated you."

"You were fighting and defending me. There is nothing wrong with that, you just need to not be so loud… and mean." They clasped hands. "Sometimes you let your passion get the best of you."

"I tried to speak for you instead of with you. I was deciding for you… not letting you do it yourself. You told me to stop and I… I ignored you. I'm no better than the others." He dropped his head onto the mattress by their hands. She unclasped her hand and placed it on top of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You are lucky I only shot at your feet." She tried to joke. " I've been told I'm a good shot. I won't miss next time."

Tidus chuckled, "Only you would say something like that." He pick up his head and looked into eyes. "You can still shoot me if you want. I feel like an ass."

"Now why would I do that? I just got you back. I'm not ready to send you back to the Farplane." She pulled his face towards hers. "Go to Lulu, I think it's her turn to yell at you."

He smiled and stood up. "Get some rest. I will be back." I hope.

\--

"You are both fools" Lulu didn't need to shout. Her tone would mean business even if she whispered her reprimand to the two men sitting on her sofa.

"She is trying to get better and she would be but you two are going to end up hurting that baby. You can't continue doing this. Wakka, stop being overbearing. I know you care about her but you are doing exactly what you did to Chappu. Stop it now!" She saw Wakka flinch but she was never one to curb her words. He needed to hear this and learn.

"I'm sorry Lu." Wakka tried but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You can apologize to Yuna. Not to me. Now go!" She glared and pointed in the direction of the young couples home. He left immediately.

Tidus just let his head hang, unable to look at her. Lulu felt her heart soften just a little for the boy. He confided to her his desires to have a family. He confided in her with his love for Yuna. He respected her. All this, she understood.

Yet here he was failing to protect her like a guardian and like a soon to be husband. He needed a push in the right direction and she was going to try and help him.

"You know what you did wrong?" She asked. Her tone level but not unkind.

"Yes, I feel like shit." Tidus, continued to analyze the patterns in her carpeting. It was safer to do that than look up and face the judgment and disappointment.

"Language, Tidus…"

He shrugged, then nodded while mumbling an apology.

Lulu was placated for the moment, "How are you going to make it up to her?"

"I, um… I guess talk with her more. Find out what she wants."

"It's a start" He didn't see the knowing smile she was giving him.

"What else can I do?" He finally looked up. Hopeful that she would have answers.

"That is for you to decide. She needs to stay calm. Try not to fight so much, that is all the advice I can give you without doing your job for you."

Tidus looked out the door that Wakka had left in, then back to Lulu, "I should have told you our plans before we left."

"That 's not necessary. Wakka can be controlling when he feels obligated to protect his loved ones. You don't have to listen to him all the time but you shouldn't ignore him completely. Today was a poor example that you two set. Try to work together instead of fight. That's all I ask."

"You got it." He accepted this easily enough, glad for the advice.

Wakka had chosen that moment to come in, and they both looked at him. He fidgeted on the spot under their scrutiny.

"What did I miss?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing," Lulu smiled at him.

Wakka tentatively came forward.

"You gave him some hell, ya?"

"Wakka." She gently admonished, with a wry grin. "Tidus, you can go home now. Just remember what I said."

He nodded and before leaving he came up to Wakka. He held out his hand, "Truce?"

"For Yuna's sake." He took Tidus's hand. "We can give it another shot."

"Always with the Blitz jokes," Tidus shook his head.

\--

The wedding between Yuna and Tidus was a secret affair. No glamour, or pomp and circumstance. They simply showed up along with the inhabitants of the Island. No one would breath a word about the truth of the marriage. Not a single person on Besaid would betray their lady summoner. The loyalty between the small collection of villagers went beyond neighborly and direct into familial. They had been through much over the generations.

There was no wedding dress for Yuna and Tidus was himself as usual, impatient but he did his best to behave. The ceremony was short with only a few islanders, the Gullwings and Yuna's former guardians present to witness.

Rikku was giddy. Fidgeting and bouncing was her default setting for the day while Kimarhi, Wakka and Lulu observed the ceremony with reverence. Brother, surprisingly, was there, visibly uncomfortable with the situation and not so secretly seething at Tidus. Buddy and Paine, who were both tempted to drag Brother away from the scene, were instead passively observing.

Small, simple and traditional. This is what they wanted. They didn't want to make it a big shindig like all of Spira would have wanted for their High Summoner and Blitz star. They were happy, as were their friends. This wedding would be nothing more than a passage of time for the rest of the world but to those two it was everything.

It was when they shared their first kiss sealing them as husband and wife that anyone became aware of the fact that Cid was in attendance. He stood near the doorway of the temple with tears in his eyes.

"Vidran?" Rikku looked at her father with concern.

"What?" he said wiping away a tear, "Can't an old man get sentimental?"

"Awwww, you're a big softie." She crooned at him, nudging him with her elbow in jest.

"Heh" Cid said to her trying to save face. He moved on, going straight to the bride and hugged her. "You remind me so much of your mother. I'm happy for you, my little niece"

Yuna blushed at the compliment, and hugged him back. "Thank you, Uncle Cid."

"You!" He said to Tidus once he let the girl go.

"Me?"

Cid stood up straight and took what looked to be an intimidating stance. Perfectly befitting a father-in-law, had he been Yuna's father. "Yeah 'you'. She is in your hands. Take care of her. You better not screw this up."

"That's right" Brother piped in, "You hurt Yuna. You pay. Got it?"

"I got it, I got it." Tidus pulled back from the two Al Bhed men.

Yuna covered her mouth and giggled with a sound sweet enough to stop the men from threatening her husband any further.

This was the wedding day of Tidus and Yuna. Simple sweet and not much to it. The rest of the story, may not be so simple but it's their story. They try to make it as good as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Oui cuh uv y Mushussu - You Son of a Mushussu (mushussu is a monster in the desert)
> 
> Oui yna cu milgo cra ec bnudaldehk oui - You are so lucky she is protecting you
> 
> Uha uv draca tyoc... - One of these days ...


	14. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and light smut, very light.

It is warm in his arms, Yuna thought as she looked up at him, her new husband. The man who was never real, became very real indeed. Her husband was no longer a dream of the Fayth. He couldn't be if he was still here. The impossible became possible. Her dream had become a reality.

No matter how many ways she spun the words. They still took their time to sink in and also, no matter how many ways they were said, the words were too beautiful to be said only once.

They held a party on the Celsius after the bon fire went out. The blessings of friends and family were given freely and with much enthusiasm. They were all so happy. She was happy.

Paine warned her, though, to enjoy this night and the rest of the following week because they will be making their public appearance as soon as she was feeling stronger, and with the rate she was going it would be soon. Luca would be in for a shock.

She snuggled into the warmth provided by man who held her and his arms instinctively wrapped tighter. They both rested in bed, awake and satiated from their earlier activities. After all, what would a wedding night be without proper private celebration?

"Got a lot on your mind, or something?" He asked when he realized she hadn't spoken for a long while.

"No, I'm just happy. Very happy."

"I'd say it's about time, don't you think? He teased.

"Finally, right?" She laughed.

He moved from beside her to hover above her. "My lady summoner has grown into her own." He teased in his impression of a Yevon priest before laughing and returning to his normal voice. "Thanks for bringing me back."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're welcome, Sir Tidus."

The both took in that moment. That little bit of peace before he decided they still needed to talk about their need to please the people. Maybe it wasn't the best night to do it but he couldn't help himself.

"Yuna, I gotta ask. You were always running around saving people, helping people and even hurting people. Those that deserved it but you always put yourself to the side. Why do you do it?"

"I don't like seeing people unhappy. I want to do something. Just something, anything."

"You do have something to do. You need to take care of yourself, and our baby. You don't need to make the world happy anymore, you saved them twice. Let someone else take over." He looked in her eyes. He knew his words might bring up a sensitive subject but his worry and love for her outweighed his logic.

"Who?" She asked, frowning just slightly. She didn't like where this was leading.

"I don't care, Anyone. I want you to be safe." He kissed her forehead.

"Why are you talking like you are not going to be here tomorrow. I don't like this." Yuna said letting her arms loosen from around his neck.

"I will be here. I am here for you." He leaned down to kiss her on her lips barely making contact when she tilted her head so he kissed the edge of her mouth instead. He sighed, "I am just trying to make a point. I was brought back to be with you. Without you I have no reason to be here, no reason to exist."

"So you want me to be held up indoors?" She gave him a challenging look.

"That will never happen." He laughed. "Just don't try anything that will be too dangerous."

"Like playing Blitzball while being pregnant. Trust me. I will never do that again." Her tone, shifted into full on grumpy but he didn't seem to think much of it because he was grinning at her. Irresistible, was what she thought, annoyingly so.

"Thats good to hear." He chuckled.

Yuna pulled him down to her. He adjusted his arms so he wouldn't crush her. Then slowly he placed a kiss on her lips. They held that kiss for what seemed like ages, until Tidus pulled away. He smiled down on her. "Wedding night?"

"Apparently so." She giggled.

He came down on her again this time savoring the taste of her lips. She let him take control of it all and let him take them to another round of amorous activities that would keep them up for a long while still.

\--

Morning came and once the sunlight came upon them, Tidus growled. "Go away light. Can't you see it's our wedding night."

Yuna was conscious enough to hear that comment and giggled. "Not night anymore."

"Don't care. I just want to sleep." He tossed over to his side and pulled her into his arms. "You kept me up practically all night."

She swatted at him and laughed. "Looks who talking, you're the one who kept kissing me there," She indicated to her neck and behind the ear. "You should have learned about that after the first time."

"I did, my bad, I guess." He began kissing her neck again.

"Ah, what… why…" Her blush started to spread across her face. Warmth spreading, tingling down her limbs once again. He found that spot just behind her ear that always seemed to be a trigger for that beautiful red flush. One that goes beyond her face and down her body... He licked at it and she moaned.

She was only able to restrain her actions for about a minute before her hands began roaming up his back, to his neck and through his hair. She breathed his name and he slowed down, pulling away. "Torturing you?"

"You better believe it." She pulled him back to her. "If you stop now, I will hurt you. I swear."

Chuckling under his breath he began his trail of kisses again. "We are never gonna rest are we?" His placed kisses down her stomach and her hips. Gently he found himself above her again and she nodded in approval.

This time he made sure he was gentle when he connected with her. Their bodies were still tender from the nights excursion and he took full responsibility for setting her off yet again.

He kissed her gently but she took it upon herself to bite his lip and wrap her leg around his hips. He paused and looked into her eyes, he saw her desire, intense as the first night they were together. She was fire in his arms while she wiggled and twisted under him. Her words begging him to just move or she would take over.

Chuckling he obliged his wife and brushed the hair from her face, "You are so beautiful" He whispered and kissed her again. He followed her commands, exhausting himself to give her exactly what she wanted from him. No other woman, whether they were just part of a dream or a reality, had ever given him such detailed directions before. He would lie if he said he didn't love hearing her speak that way.

Soon enough he felt her body tightened and shutter as she released the tension building up with her.

"You...Ok?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Perfect." She squirmed under him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.


	15. Past Came Back

Yuna was already starting to see the small bump across her belly. No one seemed to notice it but it annoyed her and it was all because she couldn't get that last button on her shorts to fasten as easily as it used to.

"Hmmm" She groaned, her brow was furrowed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in the back of her hut.

Turning to the side she let her hand run down her tummy. Still smooth and very tight, but there was a definite roundness developing. She looked towards her wooden wardrobe and thought about what she could wear. Tilting her head to the side she sighed. All she had lately were shorts and skirts. There were a few dresses from her summoner days and a few random dress-spheres that she collected over her previous missions.

Yuna turned back to the mirror, looking herself over one more time and made her decision. Her old summoner dress was going to have to do. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out the many pieces fabric that made up her dress.

She dropped her belts onto a table and tossed her shorts and favorite Zanarkand inspired top to the bottom the the large closet. She was able to slip into her dress with ease and was attempting to retie the large yellow obi when Lulu walked into her hut.

"Oh, Now there is something I haven't seen in a while." Her former guardian said with a warm smile. She walked over to Yuna and took the ties from her hands.

"Lulu, how did you do it?" Yuna complained.

"Do what?"

"Keep from looking pregnant." Yuna rubbed her hand over her tummy as her friend tied the obi for her.

"You don't look pregnant yet, Yuna." Lulu grinned. Vanity of the youth, it amused her but she wouldn't say those thoughts out loud.

"Hm." She looked in the mirror, critical eye trying to get used to her current hair style with this old outfit. This was the first time since she changed her look that she put on this dress. She felt the brief sting of nostalgia for the days of her pilgrimage.

"You should be able to wear this until you give birth." Lulu finished and turned Yuna to face her. She brushed a strand of hair from the younger girls face. They smiled at each other. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better, no pain, no dizziness." She thought about the last three weeks and remembered only two dizzy spells. One was from hunger, in which the others had berated her for her neglect. The other was from watching the spectacle of Wakka and Tidus's argument. The thought of their faces when she shot at them made it difficult to keep from grinning. Luckily, they have been getting along much better since that day.

"I really hope I don't get much bigger." She commented.

"Oh, stop that. You are not going to get big. You hardly show any signs yet. Don't tell me you are going to be one of those girls who fuss about their figure until the end." Lulu shook her head, guiding Yuna outside by her arm to begin the day.

The day was warm but there was a nice breeze blowing. The boys were kicking a blitz ball around the center of the village. Yuna has a brief flash of memory of Tidus playing Blitz alone that night all of this started. She would never forget the look on his face when the ball landed on his nose. She knew her amusement showed on her face.

"Hey, you two." Wakka shouted to the girls. "Sunny day, ya? What you up to now?"

"None of your business, Wakka." Lulu spoke matter of fact but grinned regardless.

"Just be careful, ya."

"You got it. " Yuna shouted back. Tidus waved at her, saying nothing but outside of smiling at her. He noticed her expression and tilted his head in askance. She just smiled and looked down embarrassed.

The two women went to the village entrance. "Um, Lulu. Who is watching Vindina?"

"A friend" was all she said. "That is the beauty of living on this island. You can trust people here."

They walked together in silence listening to the breeze and the waves against the shore, while Yuna pondered what life on the island would be like with a child around.

Lulu glanced out of the corner of her eye and smiled, "Have you thought about names for the baby?"

"Well, Tidus and I are not sure what to do. You let Wakka name your son. What made you decide to let him make the choice?"

"It was something we talked about and I thought it would be best to let him take responsibility. I would have loved to choose the name but somehow it felt right that he should name him." Lulu looked back towards the village. "You do what feels right."

"Hmm." Yuna nodded.

Their walk ended by the prayer statue Yuna stood at the edge as her former guardian came up beside her. "I remember the first time I saw him. I wanted to trust him. I knew he was going to be important to me. I just didn't know how important."

"Love at first sight?" Lulu teased.

"I don't think that was it," Yuna laughed shaking her head. "Something about him felt right. Like my destiny was in his hands." She paused and looked down towards the sea. "I guess it was the other way around."

"He broke all the rules just to save a person he didn't even know. We were all angry with him, but he was the one who was right." She put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "He caused us a lot of trouble."

"He did, but it's not like I wanted to stop him. He did everything I wanted to do. Said the things I wanted to say." She brushed the fabric of her dress. "A summoner had to behave in a certain way. I tried to be the perfect image of my father's daughter. I hope...That is, I want our baby to be its own person, with their own dreams. Their own fears and find their own paths. Our child will not be, 'the high summoners daughter' or 'son'. Or even the 'Star Blitzers kid', like Tidus. I want them to break the rules and find their own path. That is what feels right."

"You are a smart girl. A little reckless ... rebellious but smart. I have faith in you." She hugged her "And in him."

\--

Back at the village the team worked deep into their list of plays to practice, were working on the skilled passes they would need to develop if they wanted to take the next tournament.

Only Tidus was not thinking about the game anymore. Not since Lulu and Yuna left for their walk. He was thinking about how Yuna's Summoner dress brought out the memory of her days as a follower of Yevon. So unsure and innocent... It was like a memory from the past and he wanted more than anything to run to her and take her into his arms.

There was something about the vulnerability of that former image that made him yearn to protect her. To keep her alive and safe. To stop the Pilgrimage... but it was over. It had been over for years.

It took a blitz ball to the side of his head to snap him out of the revere of his memories.

"Wake up, ya!" said Yassu, "She's gonna come back."

The team laughed, "You're just as bad as Wakka was." Datto jeered.

Letty, finally healed from his injury, stepped up to Tidus and patted him on the back. "Don't listen to those fools. They are just jealous, ya."

"Whoa, who you callin' jealous, brudda." Yassu tossed the ball towards them. "I have a woman already."

"Don't lie," Keepa called from his corner. "You just barely talked with that girl. She don't even know you exist yet."

"Looks who's talking, goalie." Botta put his hands on his hips. "You haven't had a girl in ages."

"I've had plenty of girls. Last tournament, ya? Best night of my life." Keepa retorted.

"Guys, knock it off." Wakka called to them.

"You're no fun, Coach." Datto said. "We just pointing out the obvious. You and Tidus both knuckleheads. Kid on the way, you lose your minds. We had to cancel the season cuz your head wasn't in the game, ya?"

"Not the point," Wakka stood firm not giving way to their commentary on fatherhood. "How would you know what it is like to be suddenly gaining such a responsibility. Being a father… It's hard work."

"So we gonna cancel next season cuz the guy is gonna be a father now?" Yassu put his hands on his hips.

"Hell no!" Tidus said. "I got this. Now let's get back to work. We don't want another injury right before next season."

"Kid's got a point. Work hard now so next time I don't have to look for recruits." Wakka directed them back into position to start their practice passes again. "One hour more and you are free to go."

The team, laughed and cheered, going back into formation. Pass after pass, this was much different on firm ground but the basics can't be avoided. Drill and drill, then drill again.

\--

It was a blessing to be living in Besaid. The town was serene and visitors were rare. Any who happened upon the island were welcomed with open arms.

So when news hit Spira that the High Summoner had married, the island became over run with outsiders. The noise levels were beyond what the average citizen of Besaid could manage. The oldest of residents, began to grumble and complain about people not respecting their customs. Tidus found it entertaining to see his home bustling this way. He appreciated the change of pace.

There was, however, one man who showed up that Tidus had never met before. The original Praetor's son. There was a time when the people of Besaid wanted her to marry that man. No one really knew him. Nor did many really care. All they knew was that if Yuna married this man, it would be a declaration of her support to the efforts of New Yevon.

Spira would once again turn to Yevon and leave behind the heathen notions that the Al Bhed and Youth League members were spreading.

Just like the days of Yevon and Sin, what they didn't know always seemed to be the source of trouble. This man, well, no one knew him.

He was angry to be spurred by the High Summoner earlier that year. He was angry that his father's post was taken away and given to that cold bastard Baralai. He was angry that all of the things he was bred for were ripped away from him during this last year.

What would have been a miserable man with a grudge had grown into a man who was filled with disgust unlike anything the villagers of Besaid would have prepared for. All this because of the woman who's marriage would secure and restore the political standing of Yevon, had thrown it away on a Blitzball nobody.

Once word had surface that she was also pregnant, he decided it was time to make a visit. To see how she could possibly be happy with this lower standard of living. Forever stuck on an island who's claim to fame was in the form of textile goods. It was ridiculous that Lord Braska had allowed, or rather commanded, his daughter to be raised in the squalor of island life.

His opinion of the High Summoner was positive up until this point. Even when spurned he assumed she would live out a life as a religious icon and nothing more. That she chose to never marry and become a martyr for Yevon and the Fayth. When she became a summoner she made Spira proud. When she finally defeated him and brought the Eternal Calm, Spiral revered her.

It changed when she disobeyed the teachings of Yuyevon and destroyed the way of life as they knew it to be. She further dishonored the teachings as she brought together the three factions of political power, neglecting to put focus on New Yevon. Much to his irritation, the people respected her. All those actions were not for herself but rather for what she thought to be the greater good. It would be over looked if she would set her last move in favor of a faction of Spira.

How could she throw away her last political gambit on a Blitz player?

Once he arrived on the island he went through the motions of paying his respects to the temple. The Lady Yuna was in one of the temples main rooms accepting visitors. She did not allow visitors into her home outside of her acquaintances that she felt closest to. As this was an official visit, and an official set of tributes and respects, the temple had allowed her the use of a chamber. Blasphemy, he reasoned in his mind. This was a temple, they should use it for prayer not a hub for social affairs.

A long time had passed since they last met and he briefly wondered if she would remember him. She wasn't there when his father decided he should be her suitor but just before she was to meet him, she took of on a mission with the Gullwings.

When he saw her in that gunners outfit running around Spira, he was appalled. It was disgusting to see the lady disgrace herself with such showy garments. Which is why he was content to see her back in proper clothing when he entered the temple. She was just as beautiful as the day he meet her, when she was on her pilgrimage. Of course that was when his elder Maester Seymour had his eyes on her, he would hardly expect the woman to notice him when such a prospect was before her.

Bowing before her and doing the prayer, he said "My Lady, It is a pleasure to meet you again."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember him. Shaking her head she smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't remember who you are."

The man stood tall, he refused to let the insult betray his distaste for the lack of respect. He chose to be diplomatic. "There is no reason to be sorry, I am the son of our former praetor. I believe you remember him."

Her eyes widened and she bowed quickly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "It is a pleasure."

He was satisfied with this little display. She did remember and from her expression, she also remembered their former prospect of betrothal.

"I have come to pay respects to you and your child."

"Thank you." She bowed again the rose color enflamed a deeper red.

He observed her, the way she settled into a seat as if the act of standing more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps the rumors he heard were true.

"I beg pardon for asking, but I was told that the child is weak, that there are complications?" He asked, digging right in and paying no heed to polite conversation.

The woman didn't disappoint by lying.

"It is my own fault. I entered both tournaments this last season." She glanced towards the door. He turned to see a blond man with tan skin enter. The man didn't say anything, but he waved one hand at the High Summoner in greeting and she smiled at him.

"I do hope things turn for the better." He said trying to keep his tone level and unaffected. The familiarity of the interaction gave him no question as to who this an was and he felt that wave of disappointment in the Summoner return.

"Thank you," Yuna waved Tidus over to her side. "This is my husband, Tidus." She turned to face her husband and said "This is our former praetor's son… Oh, I don't think they ever gave me your name. I am truly sorry." She bowed to him again.

Tidus put his hand out to shake.

"I am called Servald." He took Tidus's hand and gave it a harder squeeze than he should have. The High Summoners husband seemed to understand. An instant dislike flashed between the two. Servald was breed for dipolmacy and politics, he knew to keep his composure and show no signs of facial deception or dislike. The BlitzBall player had no such skills and openly showed his mistrust.

Servald bowed, "My lady, I am glad to have finally met you. I am, however, sorry that our plans were never carried out to fruition." He allowed a dismissive glance in Tidus' direction.

"Thank you for visiting." Tidus said, his voice flat and unfriendly.

"Yes, thank you," Yuna said giving the man next to her a questioning look.

One more look at the 'happy couple' and he did his prayer again. Leaving them all he could think of was the precarious nature of that child. If it was weak, that means their marriage is weak. Something about the story that was feed to Spira struck him as false. He was going to uncover it and perhaps sow some seeds of discord between the young couple.


	16. Preparation for a Journey

"I don't like him" Tidus said after the man, the former praetors son, left. He felt the dislike from a distance. Experience with rivals after so many years, both in and out of his dream past, gave him the radar for such a potential. That guy had it out for him. He looked at Yuna like he expected better and the subtle look of disinterest he threw at him and at Yuna's torso didn't go unnoticed either. 

"You don't like most Yevon officials." Yuna tilted her head to look at him.

She had her hands in front of her in a peaceful position. She looked like the picture of a proper Summoner in that moment. He almost forgot how much of a firecracker she could be. Then she smiled at him with that teasing, knowing grin and reached out her hand to him.

"I don't know him and I don't care who he supports." Tidus held her hand. "I tries anything, he's going down."

"He isn't going to hurt me" Yuna she laughed softly at the notion. "I'm pretty sure I can defend myself too you know"

Tidus looked down towards the floor and continued to glare. He really didn't want to think about anyone trying to harm her or even for her to have the need to defend herself.

"Isn't he the guy you were supposed to marry?"

She tugged him closer to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, but I married you, remember?" She pecked his lips in an attempt to lighten his mood.   
"Still don't like him." He grumbled. His nerves were on edge and his heightened sense of guardianship over his wife and child set off all the warning signals. Tidus just hoped they wouldn't run into him again for a long time.

"Hey you two!" Wakka called out as he entered the temple. "Enough with the lovey dovey stuff, you got more people to see, ya."

"Who asked you to watch?" Tidus said. He had been saying that a lot lately. With Wakka and the rest of the team teasing him he started going offensive rather than the defense. "Tell me we are almost done. Yuna is gonna drop if we keep this up." He glanced at her and she smiled a weak smile. Yeah, she is definitely tired, He thought when he realized she wasn't going to swat his arm to prove him wrong.

"Only a few more. Hey Yuna, that guy that just left... was he who I think it was?" Wakka asked as he came closer to the couple. Tidus' light mood turned dark again.

"Yeah, It's him." She said not bothering to acknowledge the change in the man beside her.

"He was acting like an ass." Tidus growled. "You should have heard him."

Yuna sighed deeply and rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing was said other than words of respect." She stated. "He didn't feel very welcoming to Tidus and you know why. I don't blame him for being .... less than friendly."

"He was cold," Tidus said, "and he was giving us some nasty looks. The man could freeze a flame flan with that glare of his."

"Just because the guy looks like a shoopuff stepped on his foot," Wakka remarked, "doesn't mean he was giving dirty looks. That's just the way the guy looks,ya? He never was a happy looking man."

"And Spira just expected Yuna to marry that jackass?" Tidus couldn't help the outburst. 

"Oi, Language." The coach was starting to turn serious. "This is a temple. Keep your foul mouth outta here, got it?"

"What ever, It's not like I ever understood all that Yevon crap remember." Tidus grumbled and started for the door but stoped after one step and asked Yuna, "I'm gonna head back to the hut since my big bad words are so offensive in this place, do you want me to bring you anything?"

Yuna laughed and shook her head. 

"No, I'm Fine. Let me finish with the rest of the visitors and I will be home soon." She kissed her husband on the cheek before returning to her post.

He hated that she had to do this but it would be over soon. Then they would be on their way to Luca for the big announcement. Wakka and Lulu set it up, the official conference. It was time to talk with the public. The baby was getting stronger, Yuna was feeling better. Her bump was becoming more pronounced as the shape began to take form. The rumors unfortunately made their way around their world but it wouldn't matter in the end. They were going to set their story straight. 

Yuna was determined that they take the barge as she had traveled Spira in the airship all the previous year. She asked that they take the ship as a reminder of who she once was, a girl on a pilgrimage and not just a sphere hunter. She also wanted a nice long voyage with the scent of salty air surrounding her.

She was four months into the pregnancy, nearly a week away to the fifth month. She still had a long way to go but if she didn't do this now, Wakka wouldn't allow her to leave the island at all since he was a firm believer that pregnant women shouldn't travel. He would always be a man stuck to some superstition or another but this one was harmless. Annoying but harmless.

Tidus still wanted to whack him upside the head. 

Once he was in the hut he looked for the mini-comsphere Yuna kept in the dresser drawer. If she knew what he was about to do, she would probably ban him from ever using it.

"Um... Hello, This is Tidus. I'm calling for Brother." He tapped the dome a few times to see if the device would work.  
"What you want!?" Brothers voice snapped causing Tidus to jump and nearly drop the device. Good thing he had good hand eye coordination. 

"Whoa... Oh, Hey... uh.. I know you and I have never been on the same side but I gotta ask a favor." Tidus waited before getting a grunt from Brother to let him know he could go on. "Right, so, here it goes. Have you ever heard of a guy named Servald? He's the old praetors asshole of a son."

Tidus' knew his tone was boarding on disgust when he said the guys name. Instant dislike was hard to let go of. 

"No." Brother didn't sound much friendlier. "Is he hurting Yuna?"

That's all this guys cares about, huh. Tidus thought, good.

"Not yet, but I don't trust him." 

"If he hurts Yuna. I will kill him" Brother said, "Hu uha rindc Yuna, I keep ears and eyes open."

"Brother, Who ya talking to?" Came Rikku's voice, a little muffled but he could tell it was her.

"I go now." Brother said and just as he was about to terminate the connection he heard "Rikku, E fyc dymgehk. Tuh'd ehdannibd ouin pnudran.."

Good, now I have at lest one person on my side. Tidus thought as he put the com-sphere back into the drawer and tossed himself onto the bed.

The packing would have to be done shortly, in fact he wanted to have it done before they went to bed. This was Tidus after all, he would put it off but at least the thought was there. He knew that was going to have to change these habits eventually. Yuna tolerates his slacking at home but he wasn't sure for how long. It's not like he was a lazy bum. Domestics just weren't his strong point. Blitz and fighting were probably the only two things he never slacked on, constantly aiming to improve his skill. But since he was going to be a father soon, the domestic stuff is gonna have to jump to the front of the priority list. 

Until then he was going to take advantage of some quiet time. He closed his eyes and thought about the future he was never meant to have. He was going to do better than his father did. He would teach his son to blitz, or if it was a girl he would teach her too. The kid was going to live a peaceful life. No threats of Sin, no need to fight fiends or sacrifice herself for the good of the world. There is no reason for that anymore. 

Existing in this world was worth everything to him. So what if he didn't understand the Yevon or the New Yevon ideals and rules. Yuna,the fayth's savior twice over, had decided he was worth it. She wanted him to be by her side, not some hoity toity snot nosed Yevonite.

The girl who could choose any man... she chose a man who never was supposed to exist.

Slowly he began to drift off into a deep sleep. All thoughts of the bastard fading away while he thought of her. Their future, their story, was going to be a good one. He had little respect for the Yevon religion and had little faith in most things, but he had complete faith in their love and their future.

As the darkness of sleep began to overtake him he never noticed that Yuna came in. She looked at him completely passed out on their bed and shook her head laughing at him and his laziness, she packed up her clothing and necessities and climbed into bed next to him. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

\--

The sun had risen hours ago and the Lady Yuna was ready to go. Tidus on the other hand was rushing to pack up the stuff he forgot to pack the night before. He knew he screwed up, they didn't have much time to get to the barge. She told him to hurry up and meet her there. She said if he didn't hurry she would take the barge herself and he would have to call the airship to pick him up.

Of course he knew she was kidding but still, it worried him to be late. She went to the dock to prepare herself and say goodbye to the villagers who always treated the dock like a final farewell point. An old habit from the days of Sin, when going to sea was practically asking Sin to attack you.

He shoved his things in to his pack and reached for his weapon. Just before his fingers closed over the hilt of his old sword he wondered why he would need it. There would be no use for it in Luca. They were not going on a journey or mission that was dangerous. They were going to be around people, not fiends.

He swung his pack over him and took one last look around the room. Sure enough he spotted the bottle with Yuna's baby elixir. Shaking his head he took hold of it and stuffed it into the bag.

'She would forget something like that. Never thinks of her own well being. Sheesh.'

He took a quick trip to the shop at the entrance of the village and headed out. He passed the slope and the prayer statue and made his way down the ruins path. It was mere seconds of entering this path that he instantly regretted not bringing his sword.

The fanged beast stared him down. It snarled as saliva dripped from its mouth. Dread flooded him as he tried to remember the technique he learned from Rikku on mixing items to blow this thing away. Fumbling around in his pockets he realized he was screwed. It would have helped it he had the right items.

It took one step closer as Tidus took one step back. The monster was soon joined by another, their eyes burning that horrible red color. 'I am so fucked now.' He prepared himself to run, turning away from the advancing wolf-like creatures he bolted.

With the two blasting sounds ricocheting on the ruin walls he slowly turned to see the fiends disappear into pyraflies. Beyond the lights he saw her, Yuna, with her guns and dressed like a summoner. His adrenaline still pumping, he was filled with a mix of various emotions that refused to cooperate with each other and he began laughing hysterically.

Slowly she let her guns drop and frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

He tried to control it but failed. He fell to his knees.

Yuna frustrated advanced on him, "What's - so - funny?" She said slowly, enunciating each word.

"Y..you..." He was finally able to break through the laughter. "It's not right, that dress those guns. It's ..." He dropped his head and another round of laughter broke free.

She stood strait up, "They would have killed you. Why didn't you bring the "Brotherhood" or any other sword?"

He finally pulled himself together, "I'm sorry Yuna."

She glared at him, "Here" She said handing him one of her guns. "I forgot the vial at home I need to get it. Take this so you don't need me to save you again."

"I got it," He handed her the bottle she left behind and took the gun from her hand in exchange.

She turned to head back to the dock and Tidus followed her. They walked in silence broken by the occasional huff from Yuna. She looked irritated, and he couldn't' help but smile at her.

After a while she decided enough was enough and asked him, "Why did you laugh at me?"

Tidus chuckled and took her hand as they walked.

"Funny story really. I knew a girl long ago who wore that dress. Sweet, somber and reverent. Never really did or said anything too violent" She smacked his arm and he laughed harder. "I remember that as the beginning of our story. To see you in that dress holding a guns like a mercenary... its like a rewrite of my memory. It didn't look right."

He couldn't decipher her expression at first but the smile that soon graced her lips let him know that she understood what he was trying to say. She let out a soft giggle and asked him, "Do you even know how to use a gun?" 

'Busted'

"Um... no." He shrugged and held the gun out in front of him at an imaginary fiend. His grip was lax and his fingers didn't exactly know where to settle. He wasn't even in the proper posture.

"Please," she started, "don't try to shoot it." She laughed at him and took the gun away. "Let me handle any fiends then. I don't need my husband shooting someone by accident."

Not offended in the slightest he raised his hands and gestured that she should take the lead. They continued in this way until approached the beach and the dock. Just as he expected, there were many people waiting to board and say their farewells.

The only downside to this day was the sight of Servald standing on the dock. He was almost tempted to call on Rikku to bring the airship but he needed to trust that Yuna knew how to defend herself. He also didn't want to disappoint her and make her lose out on the ride she was looking forward to. Together they walked towards onto the wooden platforms. Tidus made sure he was holding her hand.

Many people greeted them and gave her their well wishes. This was not a sad journey like last time so no one was crying. Wakka and Lulu were also there to see them off.

The large boat let down its ramp and people began to board. Yuna and Tidus stayed back to let the masses board. There were not very many. Only six travelers in total.

"You be safe, ya" Wakka said hugging Yuna.

"I will" She reassured him. "Rikku and the others will be there. I wish you and Lulu would come."

"Naw, Aint' gonna happen. I don't think we should be traveling until Vindina is a little older. Call me paranoid but I don't want him to get sick while we are away from home."

Lulu came up beside him with the baby in her arms. "You are paranoid, Wakka." She smiled at Yuna and said, "This part is up to you. You don't need guardians anymore. You proved that when you disappeared for your last journey. Be strong, Yuna. Just make it to Luca and be on time to the conference."

Yuna reached out to hug her over the baby and kissed her friend on the cheek. It was a little awkward to hug with a belly and a baby between them. As Yuna stepped away from them she gave a quick bow and turned towards the boat.

"Shall we?" Tidus asked as he picked up the bags.

"Yup," She said and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and beamed when he noticed the brightness of her eyes. She kissed his lips slowly then whispered, "There, that should make you feel better."

"Why do you say that?" He asked but he smiled just the same.

"Because the guy you don't like just saw me kiss you." She whispered to him before taking the lead and boarding the barge.

Tidus glance up and saw Servald staring him down. Instead of ignoring the bastard like he normally would he decided to rub in the insult and waved at the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed Translation:
> 
> Hu uha rindc Yuna - No one hurts Yuna
> 
> E fyc dymgehk. Tuh'd ehdannibd ouin pnudran.. - I was talking. Don't interrupt your brother..


	17. Barge

The salty breeze was refreshing. Yuna leaned against the railing and watched as the island faded into the distance. The fabric of her gown fluttered around her ankles and her hair flew with the wind. This was nice. Riding the waves and he warmth of the sun on her skin. She missed this part of traveling.

The nostalgia of a time gone, was cathartic in many ways. She would love to do this again, perhaps retrace her last to missions paths. This time with her family.

It wasn't so long since her last mission when she reunited with Rikku and Pain. She had to ride the barge to get to Luca. She was pregnant then but had no idea. Not even one symptom. She felt adventurous. Rebellious and wild after her direct act of selfish expression with her lover.

Now, here she was, in her old summoners dress and feeling like the girl who was about to do something that will change the world. Her world actually but it still felt the same in an odd way. 

No one would believe her is she said she missed her Pilgrimage days. It was sad, true, but it was in a way peaceful. There was little to surprise her and she had already resigned herself to the path she chose. At the time, there was no fear of death in her heart. She was her fathers daughter and she would be brave just like he was. She idolized him.  
What would Lord Braska think now? He would be proud of her, right? He gave everything to save her life and the life of the people of Spira. She knew he was proud that she succeeded where so many summoners had failed. He had to be happy that she was now having a child. He would be a grandfather if he had survived.

She decided in that moment that he would have been proud of her. Her father loved her just as she loved him. She would have gladly shared his fate. A family legacy but what a joy that she was able to make his dreams of her having a happy life come true. A happy ending.

She closed her eyes to feel the warm sun and breeze.

It was here on this barge, leaving this same island, in this dress, she first really noticed the boy who would change everything. True she saw him the day he broke the rules to save her from her first test and during the night before she left on the pilgrimage but she never really noticed him until the journey started. He was the kind of person she dreamed the son of Sir Jeckt would be, only he was more.

Leaning over the rail she looked down into the rushing waters. The seas were safe now. No more Sin to darken the ocean. It was beautiful to see the blue clearness of the water. Sighing she tilted her head to get a good look at some of sea birds overhead, squinting her eyes due to the sunlight. A beautiful day, a lovely blue ocean before them and no sight of the island she grew up on.

"Yuna, the room is all set." Tidus came up behind her. She smiled as he put his arms around her waist. His chin resting on her head as she leaned into him.

"It's beautiful." She commented.  
"Yeah." His response was simple. There was no need for words at this moment. The two of them stared into the distance where the island once stood. Time passed slowly and it didn't bother either of them. Time could pass as slowly as it wanted to, they would be content to spend eternity in this position. Nothing would wake them from this everlasting dream that they now shared.

The silence was broken after a little while by Yuna's sudden gasp. Tidus slightly panicked released his arms a little, but she calmed him by grasping his hands and laying them across her belly.

"Whoa," he said when he felt the little movements her tummy was making. The baby had kicked and was still moving around. He let out a low chuckle and pressed his hands down a little harder. The baby rolled and Yuna smiled in-spite of the bizarre feeling of the her insides being rolled around. His cheek pressing gently to hers and they both laughed together at the peace and happiness they now shared.

\--

"Hey Lulu, you think they are gonna be alright by themselves?" Wakka asked as he cradled his son. Lulu was close by, preparing their dinner.

Both of them were worried about Yuna's condition still but neither of them protested to her leaving on this little journey. Wakka worried more because of the stupidity and rash behavior Tidus so often displayed. On wrong word in the direction of Yuna and there was a chance the boy wouldn't be able to keep his temper in check. The last thing they needed were rumors that the High Summoner was married to a quick tempered thug.

"They should be fine as long at Tidus keeps a level head" She stated.

"That's what I'm worried about." Wakka used his fingers to tease Vindina. The baby grabbed at them and squeezed his fathers finger hard. "Oh hooo, you getting strong there, mister."

"Have faith in them. Yuna will keep him in line. Remember he loves her, he will do anything to keep her safe and I don't think he want's to cause another incident." She sat down next to him on the sofa and placed a plate in front of Wakka on the table in front of him. "Don't forget, she brought her guns."

Wakka smiled and remembered the look on their faces when Yuna shot them. 

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled. Vindina who let out a squeal when he noticed his dad wasn't looking at him anymore. Wakka chuckled at his son.

\--

On her way out the door Tidus took hold of her hand. "Yuna, where are you going now?"

"On deck," She said turning to him and smiling. He slowly pulled her towards him.

"You spent all day out there. Aren't you tired?" He hugged her, hands moving to the small of her back. She lifted her head back to get a look at him.

"I like it." She replied shrugging.

"I would feel better if you stayed off your feet for a while" He shifted, trying to convince her to stay behind. But his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

She noticed this and tugged her arm away from him, "Why are you worried so much?"

"Trust me, Yuna. I have a hunch that something bad is gonna happen. That guy-"   
"I can take care of myself, remember. You need to stop worrying so much about Servald." Yuna gave him a stern look and tapped his on the shoulder. Not harsh but enough to get her point across. He didn't look comforted by her words. 

Sagging in defeat and knowing she was only going to be encouraging his bad habits and her own by giving into his wishes, she sighed. "But I will stay in for a little while longer." 

Tidus led her towards the bed, allowing her gently sit down on the mattress. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt for the movements inside. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the door open and Tidus stepped out.

"I have to go meet up with a merchant. I know there is one on board but I don't know where he is. Just hold up in here for a while till I get back. Okay?" He said.

Jumping up she said a little too loud "What? You're leaving me here?"

"Just a little while, I will be back."

She gave him a frustrated look and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Chuckling Tidus said, "I love you, Yuna"

Her arms dropped and she sat back down on the bed. Rolling her eyes and laying down on her back she replied, "I know, I love you too."

Yup, she was definitely going to have to break this streak. She wasn't going to fall back into obedient Summoner Yuna.

\--

Night had fallen and she decided enough was enough. She wanted out.

On deck, Yuna found an unoccupied portion of the barge and watched the tumbling waves. She couldn't help the return of her wanderlust. Being in the cabin was just as confining as being trapped in her hut on the island and Tidus wasn't helping much in alleviating her discomfort.

"My lady," Servald spoke causing Yuna to jump. She turned just in time to see him bow to her.

She was on the second platform when Servald had found her.

"Good evening," she politely greeted him. 

"Why are you outside? It is rather cold. Are you not worried about catching a fever?" He asked. His face was stern, harsh some how. He didn't appear to be a cruel man. Tidus was over exaggerating Servald's blunt behavior but it wasn't as if he were a friendly sort either. Yuna brushed off his expression as his form of concern.

"No, I don't get sick so easily." She said as she looked out over the dark waters. The man came up to stand beside her.

"A blessing of Yevon." Was his response. He glanced at her from the side and asked without any indication his thoughts were on such a topic, "Why did you turn down my proposal?"

She started, surprised by his forwardness at the question. She never expected him to come out and ask. She answered as best as she could, "I couldn't marry anyone else. My heart always belonged to him."

"Where was he after your pilgrimage? He was your guardian, was he not?" He faced her, his face was still showing no signs of friendliness.

"When we attend the conference, I'm going to give the entire story. All will be explained there." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Forgive me if you suffered any pain on my behalf. Can tell you this much, my guardian was with me at the end of my pilgrimage but he disappeared with Sin. I only recently found him after the factions reunited. He came home because we searched so hard for him. It's no secret that he was my guardian. I had as many guardians as people I trust. He is the reason for our eternal calm. Not me."

"I trust you fell for him during your final hours," He said voice sounding grim.

"Long before then. I think I loved him from childhood tales his father told me about him." Yuna smiled but didn't receive one in return.

"Hmm" He grunted ignoring her happy reminiscing. "How is the child?"

"Much stronger," She let her hand fall to her belly, the man was impassive.

"This conference, what is the purpose?" He looked directly into her eyes as if trying to search for any hint of a lie. Yuna hesitated sensing for the first time apprehension around the former Preator's son. He began to advance on her as she tried to explain.

"It... it's to answer questions as to why I chose not to have a public wedding. To tell make an official announcement about my baby and... and to... to tell everyone..."

"Yes," He pressed stepping forward once more.

"I think I need to get back to my room," She said as she backed away from his advancing steps. His eyes were on her watching her like a fiend awaiting the moment it's prey turned it's back. Quickly she found herself down the stairs leaving Servald on the second platform.

She hurried to the cabins and found Tidus in the halls talking to the merchant he had spoken with earlier in their voyage. She ran into his arms surprising him. He took a step backwards trying to keep his balance as she squeezed the space between them into nothing. 

"Yuna, what's wrong?" He comforted her by brushing his hand over her hair.

"I will stay in the cabin, I'm sorry" She didn't want to tell him just yet. Her body shook, as the fear and unease started settle under her skin.

"I'm not mad, Yuna. Don't apologize." He chuckled and continued to pet her hair. 

\---

She fled from him, the foolish woman. Somehow she became wise to his intentions. He didn't even get to the bottom of her truth, he knew there was something they were hiding.

His fist made contact with the wooden mast. He didn't feel the pain.

The girl was foolish and the boy was smug. The two of them flaunted their relationship in front of him. Proving that he failed to obtain Yevon's glory by winning the High Summoners heart. 

Something had to be done, someone had to put that arrogant boy in his place. He wasn't worthy of the Lady and she was not worthy of her title.

There had to be a reason for the rushed and silent marriage. Perhaps she was going to begin a new order, a new belief by not allying herself with Yevon or Youth League. Once the lady returned to the deck, he would question her again. Only this time she won't get away from him.

\--

Laying in his arms all Yuna could think about was how the story would unfold. Would the people accept the truth of the Dream of the Fayth? Would they understand that she was choosing a life of peace without battle. Adventure would no longer require sacrifice. 

She placed a hand on her belly and listened to her husbands soft snoring. The child was strong now. Dizzy spells have abated. She was no longer weak and she was growing rather round for someone in this stage of pregnancy. Her belt was loosened not to long ago. She no longer held the belief that she would be like Lulu and keep her belly in a tight little bundle. In a couple more weeks she might have to find another outfit.

The women on the island often compared their birth stories and often regaled tales of how each one had different experiences. Yuna was starting to think Lulu was a special case.

The baby seemed to know she was thinking about it as it rolled in her stomach. She placed her hand over the roundness to settle the little one. Once the moving settled, she turned onto her side she snuggled into Tidus's arms.

\--

"Yuna? I thought you would be up on deck by now. What gives?" Tidus watched as she grabbed a pillow and embraced it. She cuddled in the warm blankets trying to avoid the light. This was very different from the previous day. 

"No, I don't feel well," Yuna moaned.

"Sea sick or morning sick?" He sat down on the bed next to her. She rolled away facing the opposite direction.

"People sick." she moaned. "I don't wanna see people today."

Tidus reached over and turned her to face him. His hand ran down her hip and onto her belly. The baby moved slightly at the shift in position and he smiled at her.

"Yuna" He said her name softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes as a tear fell out. He brushed it away with his thumb and held her chin up. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he heard her sob. 

"Tell me." He whispered as he climbed back into bed with her.

"I thought a lot yesterday." she said and curled her chin down to her chest. She wouldn't look into his eyes. "After all we did and all we lost... I don't want to sacrifice anymore. I want to be selfish." She stopped and he brushed hair away from her face.

"Okay" he said trying to prompt her while she traveled down such an unusual train of thought.

"Our baby doesn't have grandparents." She said, and he nodded. He continued to pet her hair from her face.

She looked so sad and he wasn't sure what to do other than acknowledge that she wasn't wrong. Wakka said that sometimes Lulu would start crying for almost no reason when she was pregnant with Vindina but Yuna ... she had many reasons. He said all he could do was be there when Lulu cried and that Tidus should to do the same with Yuna.  
"Just get her to talk, ya," was what he said.

"Yuna, most kids these days don't have grandparents. Remember, Sin took out lots of people and, look, we are all doing just fine." He tried to assure her.

"I know, I know. But how am I going to tell our kid that his or her grandfather was Sin." She squeezed the pillow harder.

"It's an epic bedtime story. That's for sure." He joked. Surprisingly, it worked. She laughed through her tears. "Ah ha, now there is a smile." He stroked a finger across her cheek.

"I want to go to Guadosalam. I want to see my father." She said.

"Wakka and Lulu are gonna be pissed if we run off again."

"I don't care. I want to go for myself. After the conference is over. Ok?" She sat up and hugged him and he laughed while squeezing her tight.

"Anything you want." He whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more weekend. Sorry, I thought I would edit more of this story but these chapters needed a lot of work. I will do my best to update the last of these chapters next sunday. As I mentioned before, it's better if you do not read on over on fanfictionnet because of the sad sad quality of the story. I am changing so much of it.


	18. Conference and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna speaks to Spira and Servald sees red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence at the end of this chapter

"More than two years ago, I began my Pilgrimage to put a stop to Sin. Like many Summoners before me and those who were traveling during my time, I expected my life to end. I expected a Calm that was temporary. A fleeting happiness for the people of Spira. I would have sacrificed my life to save you all." Yuna stood before a large crowed of people. Not as big as her previous conferences but it was substantial nonetheless. She stood confidently and delivered her well prepared speech.

"If things were to go as planned, I would be dead, Sin would be rampaging Spira and Summoners would continue to die. The innocent wouldn't stand a chance and more lives would be lost as a result. We are no longer facing such a future. We are in an Eternal Calm.

I was accompanied on my Pilgrimage by many Guardians. Unusual for a Summoner to have so many but they are my family. Not only had my two closest friends on Besaid joined me on the journey, two who were followers of Yevon like many of you. I also had by my side a Ronso, an Al Bhed, a legendary Guardian (who once traveled with my father) and a Dream.

The dream was a man. A true embodiment of a Dream of the Fayth. He lived for as long as the Fayth rested in their eternal slumber. This Dream saved my life. It was he, who showed me that there had to be another way to defeat Sin. It was he, that fought to the very end to save us all, and it was his doing that allowed me to become the person I am today.

We battled, destroying all connections to the cycle of Sin. We had to awaken the Fayth... but we never knew that once the Fayth stopped dreaming so too would our Dream. We didn't know that we would loose the man who deserves all the credit for saving Spira from Sin. He was lost.

I spoke to you all, after Sin was defeated. I said "The people and the friends that we have lost. or the dreams that have faded... never forget them"

I never forgot.

And so, the start of my next journey began when seeing a sphere with a man who resembled my "Dream but we did not find him. We found a story far more tragic than the love I had lost. We prevailed and saved Spira once again.

The Fayth returned after the last battle with Vegnagun and asked if I wished to see him again...

True to the Fayth's word, the Dream became a Reality.

Today, I stand before you, no longer on a mission. No longer in search of my dream. Today I want to present to you the man who saved me, who saved us all..."

Yuna paused. Tidus stood behind her, silent and in awe at how she captured the attention of the audience with her words. He was startled out of his wonder when she turned to him and reached her hand out to him. Hesitating for just a moment, he took it and allowed her to tug him forward.

"This is Tidus, former Star Blitzer of the Zanarkand Abes, the Dream of the Fayth and my husband."

She gave him a loving look and blushed when he grinned at her. The two of them appearing before Spira as a united pair, a couple in love.

The applause was resounding, echoing in the stadium. Blitz, Concerts, Conferences... all of them had an energy that could lift spirits and boost confidence. Yuna felt this and looked back at her attentive audience while still holding on to Tidus's hand. He waved at the crowed but his posture wasn't as cocky as it would have been had this been a game.

She continued "Some of you may remember him as a member of the Besaid Aurochs. He participated, just as I did, during last blitz season. If you recall, I was hurt during that event.

I was unable to continue playing because just before the end of the first match, I discovered I was pregnant."

A cacophony of sounds came from the people of Spiral. Some murmurs, some were cries of surprise. A few cheers and shouts of encouragement and well wishes soon followed. Tidus was at a loss for words at seeing how well the news was taken. Wakka would be stunned to know how wrong he was, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time. He thought with a wry smile.

"This is our story. Sorry we kept it from you for so long, Spira." Yuna bowed as she completed her speech. A sphere recorder in the front row stood up to get a good shot of them while the crowed hooted and hollered their blessings on the young couple.

"Well, done Yuna," He said before the conference took on it's natural course and the questions began. At this point they were both used to being interviewed.

\---

A dream!? A fucking dream!?

Servald leaned over the rails of the dock. Curiosity to find out the "truths" the High Summoner brought him to the conference and of course, she left him with nothing. She told the truths. He was a damn Dream of the Fayth.

He was starting to feel the purpose of his life was to be continually disappointed. He would no longer be praetor, he would not be a leader of Yevon, his name was unknown, his father was disgraced, he would not be married to the high summoner and he was replaced by a non existent being. He was replaced in history by a Dream... that right there was the ultimate insult to his ever deteriorating legacy.

How could Yevon betray him? How could he choose to bless this woman with all the fame.. with all the glory? She didn't know the power she held in this world. Now the Fayth blessed her? The Fayth betrayed Yevon. The Fayth betrayed him...

There was no way he was going to allow them to get away with such an insult to all his hard work. Someone was going to pay for his humiliation.  
\---

The plan was to return to Besaid after the conference but Yuna had not forgotten her request to detour.

She wasn't ready to return to island life now that she found herself in the city. New face, new conversations and new sights as opposed to the little village where she knew every single path stone and secret cavern.

Yuna pulled out her mini com-sphere when the last of the well wishers and reporters left them to go along their own business and called for her cousins to join them. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to be there for at least a couple days with Rikku in the middle of a dig for the Machine Faction. Yuna half suspected she continued to work with the Faction primarily for the prolonged meetings with her old friend Gippal. She knew there was something between the two no matter how much Rikku protested the fact.

Tidus and Yuna stayed in Luca at one of the inn's while they waited. Glad to be away from the constant visitors and glad to have a door to decently lock. Almost as if they were experiencing a retreat from the world they worked so hard to protect.

When Rikku and Brother arrived in town, they met up near the docks and traveled to the tavern that quickly became the go to place for lunch since Paine first brought her there. There they watched replays of the tournament, of the conference and of various on goings around Spira thanks to the Sphere recorders who traveled the lands.

Brother was surprisingly polite to Tidus for once while they crossed the plaza. Yuna and Rikku looked at them suspiciously before they decided to go off for a drink at the bar so the girls could get some time alone to catch up... or at least that's what Brother had said. Tidus shrugged and followed along. When questioned they only said that they needed to have a man to man discussion and it's was nothing to worry about. The girls didn't buy that one bit but let them go so Rikku could gush over her cousin and cousin-to-be-born.

Rikku was bouncing around Yuna while they looked for a decent seat. She hugged her cousin while rubbing her belly. Yuna didn't push the girl away, completely used to her antics and touchy feely behavior. "Ooooooo, I can't wait to see the baby. I am so excited. How much longer?" She jumped up and down.

"Well, it seems like I have about 3 and a half months left... about 13 weeks? It's difficult to say. The midwifes say that some come early and some come late." Yuna let her hand run over the bump before she found a spot and settled into a chair.

"Yeah but you are almost there." She giggled and plopped herself into the seat next to her, her elbows on the table and head tilted in curiosity while she teased. "And I see you changed your outfit."

"I had to change... Lulu didn't even show this much and Vindina was a big baby. I don't get it. Why am I so huge!?" Yuna placed her hands on her torso smoothing the fabric over her stomach so Rikku could get a good look at how "big" she was getting. The result was a perfectly rounded dome giving Yuna a curve that didn't even reach out past her bust. It not enough to really call a belly.

"Oh Yunie. You're not big." She placed her hand over the baby bump taking mental measurements. "So what if you had to wear your old dress... you can't even see the tummy. I think it's cute. You should show off the little bundle in something a little more form fitting."

Yuna was appalled by the idea. Her eyes grew wide when she spoke, "Rikku, I still have a lot of time left. I could grow as big as shoopuff. I could bloat more than a flan. I could.. I ... Oh no... I could look like an EarthWorm!" Yuna dropped her head to the table and crossed her arms underneath it to protect agains banging her head agains the wood. "If I get any bigger... I'm gonna scream."

Rikku only laughed at this. Tossing her arms around her distraught cousins neck she said. "You are gonna be fine."

A Hypello came up just then to take an order for their lunch. Yuna groaned mumbling about food being her biggest enemy. Rikku ordered for them both, with emphasis on not holding back on the cream sauce. She was active and Yuna was now eating for two.

Yuna tried to ignore that last part and when the Hypello left she asked, "Where is Paine?"

"Um... I think she was going to Bevel to pay a visit to her old friend." Her voice grew conspiratorial while she waggled her eyebrows.

Yuna gasped, "You don't think?"

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised. They were really good friends and I know that Gippal had no interest in her. As for Nooj... well, Le Blanc wouldn't let him go if the world was ending."

They both laughed at that and the Hypello placed down a pair of drinks for the girls before sauntering off again. Pleased to be serving the High Summoner and close friend of Barkeep.

"Speaking of Gippal..."

Rikku jumped in her seat, posture firmly straight and her finger pointed directly in Yuna's face, "Oh no, don't even. That topic is off limits."

Revenge was at hand, Yuna put on her most innocent expression of concern but her eyes gave way her humor. "But Rikku, I wanna know. Are you two an item or not?"

"I, ah, I can't tell you that yet."

Rikku's face burned but she stood her ground... or rather sat her ground and turned away, avoiding eye contact.

"Well you better find out soon. My baby is gonna need playmates" Yuna's teasing had the desired effect. Rikku turned back and practically yipped.

"What about Vindina!?"

The Hypello placed their food down on the table. The meal was warm, and covered with cream sauce in abundance. The smell of the cooked meat under the gooey goodness was nearly enough to distract Yuna from tormenting Rikku senseless but she was having too much fun. Being on the side of tormentor over tormented was entertaining.

"True but you're my cousin. I want a bigger family." She said taking a fork from the table and digging it into the flesh of her steak.

"No way. I don't want a baby yet. I am so not ready." By this time Rikku's tanned skin flushed beyond her face. She once again reverted to not looking at Yuna in the eye. Yuna shook her head softly and giggled.

"Rikku, come on, look at me. Is Gippal your lover or not?"

"Oi, if you are trying to get revenge for teasing you about Tidus -"

"That's exactly it." Yuna giggled finally satisfied. She took a bite of the food and smiled at the taste.

"No, no, no, not fair." Rikku groaned, she had yet to touch her food. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can." She said facing her again with a grin.

Brother and Tidus came back to see Rikku nearly ready to burst while Yuna was in complete bliss. They each held an ale glass, Brothers nearly empty while Tidus barely look like he had any at all.

Rikku noticed them coming their way and whined loudly. "Brother! Yunie is picking on me. What do I do?"

Brother laughed, completely destroying any chance of hope for aide in his younger sister. She harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"Brother is on my side. Now, tell!" Yuna was triumphant and was starting to wiggle in excitment. She was finally going to get an answer.

Tidus however came up beside them. "Come on you two. I think Spira has had enough of a show."

Rikku got up and stomped away mumbling that she was going to need a drink. Funny since as far as Yuna knew, Rikku didn't drink anything more than water and juice.

"Aw, I was having so much fun," Yuna returned to her food then turned to her husband. "So what did you and Brother talk about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just some guy stuff." He smiled when she gave him a narrowed eye look before rolling her eyes. She would let it drop for now. She had food to focus on.

\---

Before leaving with Rikku and Brother on the Celsius to Guadosalam as was her plan, Yuna had to get a few things from the store. Tidus, being ever increasingly protective, allowed her to walk alone with the single rule that she wasn't allowed to carry anything heavy or do anything to strenuous. She was starting to feel like he was turning into another Wakka. At least it was a slow change. She was not ready to deal with constant hovering after finally getting out from under her former guardians care.

She conceded and had the shop keeps assistant deliver a couple of parcels to the Celsius. She found a dress at one of the textile shops that fit the description of form fitting yet stretchy, something Rikku would have approved of, but didn't have enough gil on hand at that moment. Perhaps she could play a couple of games of sphere break and use her winnings to buy it.

Tidus only asked her not to pick anything up or do anything dangerous. She considered then smiled, he said nothing about playing Sphere Break.

She had found her way to the lower level of the stadium where several year round gamers challenged each other. She played a few rounds with some hot shots who thought that her pregnancy would weaken her game, only to disappoint them. She wasn't too sympathetic to their complaints.

There was a man down there who found it an honor to challenge her. He conceded defeat after only a few rounds, challenging rounds to be sure as he was rather well versed in the game. All in all it was a good day.

She had made enough to continue her shopping and headed to the docks.

Yuna paused when she spotted Servald walking in her direction. She froze for a moment, feeling a lump in her chest and her adrenaline pick up. She turned and headed in a different direction to avoid contact. Too late, he had spotted her she realized because he called out to her.

She could pretend she didn't hear him but that option was taken away when she heard him directly behind her.

"My lady, please, I've something I wish to speak to you about." His voice was cool and even. The man was holding his head high not one bit out of sorts when she turned to face him. Tentatively she smiled in an attempt to be polite.

"Good day, Lord Servald" She said softly.

"The child. How is it?" His tone didn't waver. He seemed to be searching for a specific answer. A goal in mind. He looked down at her with a narrow gaze. Honed in on his prey. She has looked into friendly fiend expressions, she realized but it didn't halt her speech. She was High Summoner. She could stand her ground.

"Perfectly healthy." By instinct her hand rested on the child when he advanced and circled her.

"Are you sure? There is... no weakness?" His hand went to her shoulder as if to express concern but his grip was just a little too hard. She gasped and pulled back, her memory placed the look he was giving her in that moment. Seymour... she thought, he looked just like Seymour in that moment.

"No!" She squared her shoulders in false bravado, "My child is as strong as it's father."

"Is that so." He spoke.

She didn't have time to reply because in a flurry of action, Servald's hands grabbed Yuna by the shoulders and tossed her into the nearest pillar. She couldn't scream with the air knocked out of her as she slumped to the floor. She gasped to fill her lungs with air, any air. Her eyes began to water. The pain in her shoulder was not as bad as getting hit by a fiend but it stung.

She saw his advance. Slow even steps as he stared down at her.

"Lady Yuna, you are nothing more than a pawn of the Fayth. " His foot falls were closer as she tried to get up from where she fell. She could feel him, feel his energy. She wished she could summon...

"Yevon has shunned you. Bevelle labeled you a criminal and yet you still live.. enough to give birth to a creature not of this world. The Fayth have betrayed us." He reached down to grab her elbow. She wasn't able to stand until he pulled her to her feet. "I won't allow a monster to come into this world. Spira does not need another Sin."

He tugged her over to the rail. She felt it dig into her hip, her back and he leaned her against the stone.

Suddenly though he flung her away from the rail and onto the ground again. She tried to roll and protect her baby but she felt pain sharper than any she had ever felt before from her inside and she screamed.

Servald picked her crumbled body up again and slapped her to silence the sounds from her mouth.

"A fucking dream! You have no idea what kind of creation is inside of you. He isn't human. 'IT' IS NOT HUMAN!" He shouted at her. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a gun that rivaled her own pistols.

Fear struck Yuna as she realized this man wasn't going to let her live. He was insane to think he could escape after killing her. She cried over the pain that ripped through her pelvic region and tried to struggle out of his grasp only to be tossed aside once again. Three falls.

Three falls and a gun... a gun which Servald was pointing directly at her...

"Drop the weapon, Asshole!"

Yuna blinked through her tears feeling hope through her agony when she saw Paine with her blade against the man's throat.

As darkness took over, Yuna heard the voices of her comrades coming to her aide but the dizzy, topsy turvy feeling wasn't going away. She gasped and tried to breath through the pain, her vision blurring once again... then she faded into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting last week. I fell off my porch and sprained my ankle. I spent the entire day in the hospital only to find out I didn't break my foot. Good lord, it was painful. I have a new appreciation for passing out from pain. My vertigo looks like a carousel ride after that amount of dizzy.
> 
> Anyway. I'm going to try to finish editing this story today.


	19. Action and Aftermath

Three people, all different. All from a different point of view and all from a different affection directed to the same person. They all saw her thrown to the floor, crying in pain.

All of them had the same feeling at the same time. Fear.

Tidus, Rikku and Brother came running as fast at they could but no one would be quick enough to stop Servald from shooting her with the gun he pulled out. They knew they were too late to save her. They knew they couldn't run fast enough.

Fate however, was on their side. Or maybe it was the Fayth intervening on Tidus's silent prayers and tumultuous emotions. He was never gonna forgive himself for letting her get this close to danger.

Paine slipped into the scene like a shadow of death for Servald. Her blade up against his throat as the man dropped the gun inches away from Yuna whose body went completely limp.

Tidus made a direct line to Yuna to make sure she was still alive.

Brother in a rage, did not hold back from punching Servaled in the face. "You hurt Yuna." He screeched, grabbing the him by the collar and shaking him. He would have thrown him to the ground but Paine grabbed him by the wrist to stop him from doing further damage.

Rikku picked up the gun. Her green eyes were burning with the same desire to kill him as Brother had. The girl didn't hesitate to point the gun at the man.

"Rikku," Paine's controlled smooth voice beckoned her friend to pay attention. "Go find help. Brother. Let's take this piece of shit out of here."

She took hold of the back of Servalds collar. The man was no match for the two of them. Both having the strength from battle and he.. well, he was nothing more than a failure of a diplomat and follower of Yevon. He glowered at them knowing full well that they could kill him.

"Right," He said before spitting in Servald's face. "You are gonna pay for what you did to her"

Servald turned his face away from Brother in disgust. "Al Bhed. You disgust me. You and your people will bring the destruction of Spira yet."

Brother punched the man in the gut.

Rikku reluctantly handed the gun to Paine, "Serves you right. Brother, hurt him more if he keeps talking."

She then raced off to find help while the other two dragged a struggling Servald off to the authorities of Luca.

Tidus watched them go off. He held Yuna tenderly, brushing hair away from her face. She looked like she was sleeping. Angelic, peaceful but alive. He felt her pulse and knew she would be ok. The baby on the other hand... he feared the worst. There was not movement from where he placed his hand. He was too afraid to put any pressure there. He didn't know if she was bleeding internally.

"Yuna" He whispered. "Please be Ok..." He felt a tear come down his face.

Crybaby

He admonished the voice in his head to shut up while he tried again to feel for the baby. He placed his hand on her belly and felt a rolling movement. The baby moved.

Tidus continued to cry for his wife and child. No matter that they were ok he still felt the turmoil and pain of seeing Yuna in pain.

"We are going home." He whispered in her ear. He closed his eyes and began humming the song his mother used to sing to him... no not his mother. The song of the Fayth. His memories were not true, he continued to forget that it was a dream.

"Excuse me," said man's voice broke Tidus out of his song.

The man, wearing robes and a pair of spectacles, placed his hands on various parts of Yuna's body. Feeling for god knows what... It irritated him for a moment to see someone manhandle her but sense took over when he realized this must be the doc that Rikku went to get.

Tidus looked around and saw Rikku with her hands over her mouth. Yup, she was back. Along with two other men who were carrying a floating machina stretcher.

Tidus was in a whirl. The events transpired faster and with very little clarity. The clinic on Luca was fully equipped to handle nearly every ailment with the exception of Sending services. Those would be from the remaining priests and former summoners to perform.

The physican came to Tidus after the examination was complete.

"The lady Summoner is going to be fine. The child is strong. A round ligament has been torn and may cause her some pain. She is to be on bedrest and you must inform your midwives and physicians of her condition. I can not stress enough how serious this is at this stage of her gestation."

Tidus nodded. Weak but stable when he went to see Yuna laying in a cot.

"Thank you." he said softly and the elderly man patted him on the shoulder in comfort.

"May the blessings of Yevon still guide you, Sir Tidus. You are the lady are always welcome in my facility. Not all followers of New Yevon feel as the former Praetor and his son."

Tidus nodded and the man left them alone.

\---

Rikku found Paine and Brother on the bridge of the Celsius. The two were in preparation for their departure, not to Guadosalam like Yuna wanted but rather back to Besaid.

Everyone was in agreement of this once Tidus mentioned they would be going home.

Especially since word got out that Yuna had been assaulted in Luca. The people were in an uproar over the atrocity that anyone could harm their savior. The clinic was surrounded by well wishers and curious citizens. As far as Rikku could remember, she can't recall a mob this crazy since the return from their first victory.

Servald wouldn't stand a chance if the people got ahold of him. Many expressed outrage that he wasn't killed when the authorities took him in. Rikku couldn't blame them.

She held that gun in her hands. Never before had she felt the urge to shoot someone point blank like she did that day. Her hate for Seymour was right up there but his crimes were pale in light of this new rage fire that was lit inside her. She wanted revenge. She wanted to hurt him. She was starting to understand her brothers blind anger more and more...

The emotions battled and raged inside her as the images of a broken Yuna, a crying Tidus and a strange doctor touching her cousins belly replayed in her mind. The tears only escaped her eyes when she found herself back on the airship.

Brother looked up from the controls, "Rikku, Where is Yuna? We go now." He jumped out of his seat and stomped in his frustrated way in her direction.

Rikku looked up at him and the tears damned flood gates opened leaving her bawling in an uncontrollable mess.

"Rikku!" He cried out and hugged his little sister. "Damm sa fryd'c fnuhk. Ec Yuna ug?"

"Cra'c veha, oui tisso, pid E's hud." Rikku cried.

Brother chuckled and shook his head. "Silly Rikku. Pek raynd, meddma pnyeh. Vydran cdemm ehcecdc oui yna rec vyjuneda."

She smacked him but hugged him anyway. She cried and he rolled his eyes.

Pain watched the two siblings. She understood Rikku's frustration. She too wanted to kill the man who tried to end Yuna's life but she knew that was the wrong way to go about it. Baralai would make sure justice was done.

Buddy came up the elevator and into the control room.

"Hey guys, Tidus is on his way with Yuna right now." He said stood next to Paine. He looked confused to see Rikku crying. Even more confused to see Brother comforting his sister.

Paine faced him, "Barkeep has a place ready for her in the cabin."

Buddy tore his stare from his two shipmates..." Uh... Good, she is gonna need all the rest she can get." He reached out and placed hand on Brother's shoulder. "How's Rikku?" He mouthed the words as to not make any noise.

Brother just shrugged. "Rikku?"

Rikku pulled herself out of his arms and wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I'm fine, really."

She straightened herself and smiled at her brother. "Thanks for decking him one."

Brother returned her smile, weakly. "E fuimt ryja gemmat res. Pid Yuna fuimt fyhd zicdela tuha nekrd."

"She does have that sense of justice alright" Buddy said. "Don't think she would stand for anything less. Truthfully, I would have killed him too. If I had the chance."

"It's alright." Paine stepped closer to them. "He won't get away with it."

"Right." Rikku piped up.

The sound of the lift had all four of them turning to see the door open and Tidus walked in, a hand scratching the back of his head. Rikku stopped and stared at him, unsure of what to do. Brother, however, made his way to him and the two men actually embraced for a brief moment.

Of all the things Rikku would have expected, this was the last thing on that list. No one saw that coming and it made them all uncomfortable.

Brother released Tidus and said, "I tried to keep my eyes on him."

Tidus shrugged, "Hey, you did your best. The guy is a snake. No wonder they asked his father to step down as Praetor."

Rikku looked between the two. Feeling out of place and as uncomfortable as everyone else had been when she was hugging Brother. It only now dawned on her how strange that was since they hadn't hugged in ages.

"What are you talking about?" Rikku asked unable to handle the bromance in the air.

Tidus winced and said, "The guy was fishy, alright? I had to ask someone to help me keep an eye on him."

"Wait. So you knew he was dangerous?" She jumped up and threw her hands in the air. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Hellooooo, I'm the sneaky thief here. I could have tailed him."

Tidus raised his palms up in apology. Paine reached over to place her hand on his shoulder, she stared into his face, making him look at her.

"Do. Not. Blame. Yourself." She said slowly and firmly.

"We should have left to Besaid right after the conference." He placed a hand to his face.

"Tidus, Shut up." Paine said. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself... Start acting like a man and stop being such a cry baby."

He looked up to see her staring into his. Her eyes were just as intense and focused as his old mans had been when he was being told off. He half grinned at her choice of words.

"You're right." He said, accepting that he needed to be strong. If only for the kid.

\---

Besaid received news of the events through the com spheres thanks to Buddy. He knew Wakka and Lulu would want to know and continued to keep them updated on their progress.

Yuna was awake. Irritated but awake. Tidus wouldn't allow her to walk. He carried her from the moment they dropped them off right outside the village.

She was going to be fine. The physican said so and she didn't want to be treated like some useless damsel in distress. She didn't feel much like a warrior or gunner... or adventurer anymore. She allowed Tidus to carry her, she allowed him to take her to her hut, and she allowed him to restrict visitors to just Wakka and Lulu.

Yuna was to remain bed ridden, and she knew it was useless to argue. At least until the midwives gave her the go ahead to start walking again. Lulu agreed with the women and the physician who came to check Yuna's vitals. Bed and rest.. two words. Two words she was tired of hearing.

This was not Yuna's ideal way to live out her fifth month of pregnancy. She wasn't thrilled that she was being watch like a hawk more so than before.

Lulu, Wakka, Tidus .. all of them took turns to check on her.

She would protest but the pain of the torn ligament was so bad she couldn't even turn over in bed. Thank goodness for the potions and remedies, even if they were the low grade. What she wouldn't give for a good Ultra Potion or Al Bhed Potion.

The experience was one Yuna would never want to relive.

She knew Servald would be tried for his crimes. She also pittied him. In a way.

At least Baralai would be presiding over the proceedings. She knew he would take care of things swiftly and quietly. There was a good chance that she would never hear about what is going to happen to Servald. She didn't know if she was glad for that, or sorry. 

The possibility of execution would be there but it was no longer a common practice. It only applied in extreame cases and Yuna, hurt as badly as she was, didn't see this as a reason to have someone murdered. Her cousins would say otherwise and Tidus would most likely agree.

She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling of her little hut. 

Two months of healing from the Blitz ball. Three months left till this baby would come into the world. She hoped that the bed rest wasn't going to take as long as that. She was feeling at a loss.

She listened to Wakka and Tidus's voices as they talked outside. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the discussion was lasting a long time. Smiling to herself she thought about the father to father advice he was probably getting. It was either that or they were talking about what they were going to do to the man that hurt her.

Slowly and cautiously rolling to her side she reached for the bedside drawer, looking for something to occupy her time. All that was there was a book. Disappointed, she opened the pages to scan where she left off and began to drift off to sleep nearly 10 pages later.

Yuna slept. Peaceful, calm... almost like an etherial being. Tidus thought as he watched her from the doorway of the hut. Ironic since he himself was the etherial being from a world that never existed.

Tidus made his was over to their bed and sat on the edge. He gently touched her face and brushed a strand of hair back to examine a bruise on her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She stirred and opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Shh shh shh.. it's only me." He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. He was careful to not touch her other than that tender caress of his lips.

"Tidus, I'm not gonna break." 

"But you will hurt yourself." He chided her and touched her face right below a cut. She winced and he flinched. He didn't know what to say to her. So they sat there staring at each other until he said, "I love you, Yuna."

She smiled at him. Sweet as ever, he thought to himself.

"I love you too." She settled back, closing for the briefest second then opened them to stare straight at him.  
"What?" He asked and looked at himself. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

She giggled, "No. I was just wondering what were you talking about? You and Wakka, I mean?" She gestured with her eyes towards the door.

"Oh well, if that's all," He leaned down over her nose to nose. "We were talking about you," He said as he kissed her forehead again.

"Huh?"

"You, you know, your personality, your energy and your strength. He thinks that if you had your way you would be up and about by tomorrow." He laughed a little at Wakka's expense. "We worry about you, ya know?"

"I know." She said and looked down a little embarrassed that she even asked.

"Hey," He said lifting her chin with a finger. "Think of it this way. At least we can't get into too much trouble staying home. Seriously what's gonna happen now? It's not like I can accidentally get you pregnant."

She swatted him, and tried to hide a smile from crossing her face. He chuckled and leaned down close to her face.

"Now there is the smile I was waiting for." He said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her tender lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed Translations:
> 
> Damm sa fryd'c fnuhk. Ec Yuna ug? - Tell me what's wrong. Is Yuna ok?
> 
> Cra'c veha, oui tisso, pid E's hud. She's fine, you dummy, but I'm not.
> 
> Pek raynd, meddma pnyeh. Vydran cdemm ehcecdc oui yna rec vyjuneda. - Big heart, little brain. Father still insists you are his favorite.
> 
> E fuimt ryja gemmat res. Pid Yuna fuimt fyhd zicdela tuha nekrd - I would have killed him. But Yuna would want justice done right


	20. Garment Issues

The last month and a half had been hard on Yuna. She was uncomfortable, tired, over rested.. and moody. Tidus tried everything he could to make her comfortable. He allowed visitors in to their home so she could have company. He re-arranged the furniture, moving the bed with her on it still, so she could see out the door when he had the entrance open.

He even made sure she had Rikku to pick up some reading materials and stuff for her.

But when that little Al Bhed returned he found that she did better than he hoped. She found a sphere recorder and went traveling for a week on the air ship and brought back loads of spheres of well wishes from friends. She even found some ancient spheres with mysterious origins. Nearly made him want to go on a sphere hunt when he saw images of the old Zanarkand.

Paine showed up, with news of Servald's punishments. Tidus was impressed by the New Yevon's judgment. Instead of execution like the old Yevon would have no doubt jumped to, Servald found himself with a tour of the Bevel Underground. According to Paine it had been a week since she heard from him and she knew he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

Death wasn't completely ruled out by this punishment. The chances that he would fail and die were hight but should he get out alive, he was to be imprisoned in the dungeons of Bevelle.

That visit was short since Paine needed to return to Bevelle to assist Baralai with a project. She didn't complain when Yuna teased her about a potential budding romance. Unlike Rikku's reaction to the teasing, Paine stood her ground unimpressed by the jest and admitted point blank that Baralai had indeed been spending more time with her. Yuna pouted at the lack of embarrassment.

Tidus knew they had many friends in Spira but he never really counted them until they all started visiting their home.

The Aurochs came often to tell her stories and joke around. Donna and Bartello came to visit her and brought some gifts from the villagers of Killika. Even Clasko had send a messenger chocobo all the way from the Calm Lands to give her some useful items for her recuperation. She enjoyed it all but she still wanted out.

It was to be expected, seeing how she was such a free spirit. Bed rest is not something she would choose for herself. When he was gone, Lulu was there keeping and eye on her. And when Lulu wasn't there many of the village women offered to assist the spirited Lady Summoner.

Yuna tried her best not to drive him crazy and he did his best not to drive her up the hut walls. That was one thing no one warned them about. Happily ever after didn't get into the day to day lives of the couple in love.

At least the doctor decided that Yuna was now in a condition that she could start walking, with limitations of course. She was allowed to move around the village but go no farther than the temple and the main gates. There was absolutely no way she was allowed to go down to the beach. The journey was too long and the ligament will still be tender.

For the entire month and a half she had been in night gowns. Not once had she had a reason to put on a dress or even experiment with a garment grid. Even though she appreciated the gifts that the village seamstress made she felt uncomfortable in anything that was directly on her body.

She had long forgotten about the dress in Luca that lead her to playing those games of Sphere Break leading her to that ill fated day.

While Yuna dressed, Tidus met up with Wakka in the center of the village to talk about the upcoming next Blitz season. The team was getting better and with Tidus around they seemed to be a bit more disciplined. Of course they knew, old habits die hard. They were still lazy bums.

The peace of the village shattered with Yuna's shouting. "You HAVE GOT to be fff-fucking KIDDING!"

Tidus bolted to the door with Wakka in tow. They tossed back the curtain to see Yuna stuffed into her summoners dress. She couldn't get the ties to close properly and her belly stretched the fabric in the front.

Tidus lost it. He fell to the floor laughing while Yuna glared at him. He held his stomach and curled in a ball as she stomped her foot. She was insulted by his reaction and cried out in frustration. She picked up a pillow from the chair near her and threw it at him.

Wakka stepped out, laughing as well, saying "I'll go get Lu."

"Tidus, shut up!" She shouted at him. "This isn't funny!" She held the ties as closed as possible.

"I can't help it." He said between his laughter. "You..you... I'm sorry..."

He was near hyperventilating as he tried to speak. He was unable to get up though he tried.

She picked up a brush from the dresser and threw it at him since the pillow wasn't enough. "Knock it off!"

But he didn't stop until Lulu walked into the door. She smiled at Yuna and hurried to help her. "Calm down, calm down. It's going to be fine." Lulu reassured. "You, stop teasing Yuna."

"But I'm huge! What the hell happened!" Yuna was still in shock. "My dress won't fit!"

"It's a little snug, That's not a big deal" She said calmly tying the strings a little differently. She altered the way the dress draped on Yuna's body. "Perhaps we should start using the dresses the others made for you."

"I just don't understand. You never ever got this big. Why me?"

Tidus, composed, approached the women. He was still grinning and Yuna glared at him. "Yuna, you're beautiful."

"Shut the hell up, this is all your fault." She snapped at him.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He smiled at her and she turned away from him.

Lulu looked at him an gave him a weak smile. She finished tying Yuna's bow and turned the girl to face her. The dress definitely needed to be put aside. She wasn't "huge". She was a normal sized pregnant woman. The dress was not built an expecting body, but then again neither was hers.

"Yuna" She said spoke gently. " You and I have different bodies. No one woman is alike, not even siblings. Vindina was very small when I delivered him compared to other babies and he sat more towards my back. My torso is longer than yours. Now look... Your baby is more up front. It's going to be fine. Just be careful." She hugged Yuna before heading back to the door. "Tidus, I want to speak to you."

He nodded and followed. Yuna still wouldn't look at him with anything more than annoyance. He tried to hide his amusement with the mood swing.

Lulu took his hand and pulled him out of the hut and into the center of the village. She turned to him, all serious and no nonsense.

"You need to get her another dress. She still has some time to go in this pregnancy and she is going to get bigger. Don't tell her that is the reason. Just say it's because it will be more comfortable without the ties."

"I can't leave her now." He protested.

"Yes, you can. I will watch her. Go to Luca or anywhere, it won't matter where you go. If you commission the people on the island it will be a long time before she can get into it." Lulu sighed. "She already sounds more like you with every mood swing and it will only get worse the longer she is uncomfortable. Now go."

He glanced towards his home. It might be good for her to spend some quality time with Lulu. She would understand what Yuna is going through much better than him or Wakka.

"Alright. I'll go... but I don't want to hear anything about her turning into you when she gets cranky. The throwing is enough." He said before heading back into the hut. Lulu smirked at him and casually walked back to her own home.

Yuna was staring herself down in the mirror. She was visibly frustrated with the way her tummy came out in a smooth slope. She noticed how it actually expanded beyone her bust and groaned.

Tidus slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands rested on her belly. He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her earlobe. It surprised him that Yuna wasn't pushing him away with how mad she was just moments ago.

He felt the baby move under his hands and he pressed a little to feel it better. He whispered in her ear "Our baby is growing up strong." He kissed her cheek, "And you are as beautiful as ever."

"Then why did you laugh at me?" She asked, frowing in the mirror at his reflection. She nearly pouted and he grinned.

"Because you said "fuck"." He responded with a chuckle.

Yuna looked down at his hands, unable to look directly at him any longer.. "I didn't say it like that."

"It was funny. You never use the big bad words." Now he was teasing but she ignored it.

"I just can't believe I got so big. I thought I would be like Lulu."

"Nah, I like you just as you are. Lu probably had other symptoms. For all you know she could have had that killer gas everyone keeps warning me about."

She slapped his hand but didn't push him away, instead she looked at the way he placed his palms against the roundness. How his fingers curled protectively. She placed her own on top of his.

"See," he indicated the mirror. "We are a family to be. What is more beautiful than that?"

Yuna stared in awe a the vision of them. Together in a warm embrace with their baby growing... this was beautiful.

He kissed her neck and whispered. "I have to go do something. I'm gonna be gone till tomorrow night."

"What? Why?" She turned in his arms to face him.

"It's alright. Lulu will be here for you. I will be quick, I gotta call Brother and Rikku to come get me."

"It's weird to see you guys getting along." She commented. "Brother has changed a lot since you've been back."

"He's not so bad when he's not trying to kill me. Come on, lets go for a walk I promised you." He said as he took hold of her hand and out into the light for the first time in ages.

\--

Rikku was in good spirits when Tidus told her she could help shop for Yuna. she hardly ever had a reason to go shopping. This was perhaps the biggest treat she had in a long long long long time.

Luca was the primary hub for ready made items in shops. Especially when it came to garments. So regardless of the recent events, they returned to the bustling streets and shops that begged to be visited. Soon the two of them found themselves surounded by shopkeepers and citizens that wanted to do what they could to help the High Summoner after her tragic accident. 

Tidus and Rikku were only too glad to have assistance in their mission. They were given advice and suggestions on what would be flattering for a growing body and what essentials would be needed for the first year of a child's life. The shopkeepers were very familiar with young mothers and their concerns. The Eternal Calm brought safety to the people who would no longer fear the death of a child by Sin, but it also brought about a tiny little vice called vanity in many ladies. Not that merchants complained. It was good to see the people of Spira with mundane concerns.

Then ended up with more than enough garments for the remainder of Yuna's term and for her recovery. They also left a the shops slightly traumatized by the tales of birth everyone was so keen on sharing. It left Rikku with a feeling that she was just not ready to "jump into mama hood" anytime soon.

They returned to the airship with their load, insisting that they didn't need to supply themselves for preparations of a another child soon to follow. 

"Those people are worse than a swarm of cacatur. I feel like they will overwhelm me any moment." Rikku cried as she tugged a bag up onto her shoulder. "Did you hear what happens to ... down there? I mean, yuck. Really? No one want's to know that. I don't want to know that. I'm getting the heebe jeebies just thinking about it."

She shuttered for effect and Tidus chuckled. He kind wished they had kept those stories to themselves. 

"There. Let's get this loaded and we can set a course for good old Besaid Island. Oooooh, Yunie is going to be so excited." Rikku gushed as they walked up the ramp and into the aircraft.

"So, what do ya think?" He asked a when he placed down his parcels next the pile they already accumulated in their last two trips to the market. He shook his head, wondering how the hell it was going to fit into the hut.  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She looked around at the stash and rushed off to a sliding door that held a closet full of treasure chests. She tugged one and pulled it out and across the room. She ran back for a second one before settling them right in the middle of the mess side by side. "Yunie is gonna flip." 

"If you say so... I think we got a little carried away." He scratched the back of his head and picked up a tiny baby garment before it was snatched by Rikku and folded. She began unwrapping the parcels, making sure to put the items in more convenient carrying vessels.

"Nah. I remember Yuna and I went on an item shopping spree in our last mission together. We got all kinds of stuff. Accessories and Grids ... mixable items so I could blow stuff up. It was great. It was too bad we couldn't wear them all. We ended up selling a lot of it back in the end." She folded another little outfit and placed it into the box. "We learned our lesson and started storing extra chests just in case we went crazy again.

She looked down and around her, continuing to snatch up items to pack until she felt she had stored everything safety. The aftermath of her efforts strewn across the floor and she huffed at the thought of having to clean it up. 

Tidus came over to close one of the chests. "You guys had a lot of fun back then, didn't you?"

"We did, but it was only to distract her. She really missed you." Rikku plopped down on the floor and Tidus sat on top of the chest.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked, leaning onto his knees. He placed his head in his hand as he spoke to her.

"Uh Yeah! She didn't like to let on to it but she was always thinking about the life you two would have had. Or about how it would have been to go to your Zanarkand. She checked out randomly and got this goofy look on her face like she was thinking of something funny. Always running down memory lane..."

"I still can't believe it's been two years." He closed his eyes. He was still having trouble putting the passage of Spira's time into account from his disappearance.

"You know your a real jerk for not telling us until it was too late." She stated. "Seriously, you have no idea how rattled Yunie was because of that. I mean, it was like you died in that last battle. Completely not fair, Mr."

"Alright, Ms. Bossy, how wold you tell someone you're not real?" He retorted.

"I don't know." She slumped. "Just do it, I guess."

She found a loose string on the floor and began absentmindedly playing with it. "It doesn't matter anymore. You are here now." She reached out and swatted at his shoe before he could tug it back. "If you ever leave her again, I'm gonna hurt you."

"Seriously. Why do you guys swat like that? You're teaching her bad habits." He stood up and backed away.

"Me? Teach her bad habits? Whoa there, who was the one who told her breaking the rules was ok? Huh? And who the hell got her pregnant? Don't blame me." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Perfectly reminding him of how Yuna would pose herself to lecture him in the same manner. He also remembered Lulu performing that same act when she was on a roll. 

He laughed when it finally connected. "You guys just keep passing the traits around don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, her face softening and tilting her head... once again reminding him of Yuna. Tidus laughed again.

"Forget it. It's nothing." He waved her off, still laughing, and started off to the lift. "I'm gonna head to the bridge. We should be arriving soon right?"

"Just about..." Rikku was eyeing him like he had gone crazy.   
\---

The Village gate was still within walking bounds for Yuna. Right at the edge of them in fact.

She decided that it would be a good spot to wait for the Celsius. 

Yuna settled on a barrel, her feet keeping her balanced while she pet Kogoro, the pet who appeared when she wore her Trainer Dress Sphere. She couldn't stomach the look of her Summoners dress any longer. The way it sat on her wasn't right so she poked around with her grids till she found outfits that would fit her comfortably. The choices came down to her White Mage and her Trainer...She tossed the White Mage away soon after. After all this time she finally figured out why Lulu chose to wear all black. The white was just not flattering. Or so was her own opinion on the matter. 

She reasoned with herself that it wasn't just the way her belly curved in the garment, or how her hips flaring in that shapeless dress made her feel like a puff of white fluff. She convinced herself that the Trainer would be more practical as she would have Kogoro there to protect her from fiends should any dare to venture to close to the village gates.

The dog was ever the body guard. He knew his mistress was in a state of vulnerability when she summoned him along with the garment. Kogoro was gentle with her, his nuzzles were not forceful and his lick was not overly enthusiastic. He kept himself in check and stood as a silent sentinel while she waiting for her family to return.

Kogoro's bark alerted her to the direction of the Celsius. So far away, and he could sense it comming. She patted his head when the ship came in to hover by the gates. Tidus, Rikku and Brother, along with their filled chests, were ported down to the ground. Kogoro barked again.

Tidus yelped and jumped back when he saw the big hound at Yuna's feet.

Rikku squealed it delight, "Kogoro, Come here, Boy!" She called to him. The dog ran to her and together they collided into the ground. He covered the girl with sloppy kisses while she affectionatly scratched his head. Yuna laughed at the sight while she edged herself off the barrel. 

Tidus and Brother by passed the scene, each carrying one chest into the village gates.

"Hey you two. Where are you going? I don't get a hug?" She teased them.

Brother turned and said. "Yuna, come. Rikku! Cdub clnafehk ynuiht!"

Tidus smiled and shrugged, "Kinda got my arms full."

Yuna harumphed and followed them. She felt a tug on her garment that linked her to the dog. She turned to her cousin and her pet. "Come on you two."

They stopped wrestling around and followed Yuna. Kogoro took the lead and made sure that his mistress was following by looking back every few steps.

"Did you guys go on an adventure without me?" Yuna asked Rikku, to which the other girl giggled and held her hands up.

The group entered the hut and the guys placed the chests down. Yuna was the last to enter. She wrapped her arms around herself when she noticed everyone was watching her expectantly. 

"First things first. This box, is for you." He pushed the smaller chest to her then sat on the floor. He leaned back on his hands and grinned when she tentativly opened the chest. Her expression lit up. Her hand came to her mouth as the tears began to pool in her eyes.

She reached into the chest and pulled out a light breezy fabric. The weave allowed for the garment to stretch better than anything they had on Besaid. 

"You brought me dresses?" She sunk down to her knees next to the chest. He moved across the floor and placed his ars around her.

"Thank you, Tidus." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. 

"You're welcome." He whispered. "That's not all.."

Rikku squealed. "That box was all him but this one, well, it's soooooooo much more fun. Plus it was all my idea."

Tidus rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

Yuna pulled away from Tidus and wiped her eyes. Still on her knees she waddled her way over to the second box. This time when she opened it she froze.   
"Rikku! You got baby cloths!" She reached inside an pulled out a little garment. Suddenly everything felt all too real. The concept of the baby was always there but now, as Yuna held the little bit of fabric she could see it on a tiny babe. A ball of of wiggling, giggling tiny person that will no longer be kicking around in her abdomen but in her arms.

She tried to get up, wobbling. Tidus rushed to her side to balance her and help her up. She stood there for a moment taking in, well, everything. Brother patted Tidus on the shoulder and walked out of the hut. Seeing as Yuna was ok for now he pecked her on the cheek and followed Brother out. 

Rikku was still beaming but it was slowly starting to slip at the lack of reaction from Yuna.

"Rikku," She said, causing Rikku to jump. Yuna had tears in her eyes again. "Did you guys plan the trip just for this?"

"You could say that. Don't tell him I told you but Tidus called us and said you were feeling uncomfortable. He complained about your grumpiness too, by the way." She grinned when Yuna gave her a long look. "Whaaat? You forget that I know how grouchy you can get, Sister."

"Grumpy runs in the family." She retorted and turned back to the chest. She reached over and pulled out a simple green garment of that same weave as the first dress. This one lacked the elaborate sleeves but the fabric was just as soft and breathable as the first. She smiled at the embroidery on the edges of the neckline.

Kogoro came over to Yuna, sensing that she was about to dismiss him. She pet the dog lovingly and gave him a kiss on his head before she deactivated the trainer dress sphere. Rikku turned away out of respect for Yuna's modesty when the garment vanished in light.

The dress slid over her head easily in one simple move and draped over her smoothly. Her arms felt like they were being encased in a buttery softness. There were no complicated ties or latches and it clung to her figure in a flattering way, showing not only her rounding belly but the curve of her body showed a woman in full bloom and not that of a flan in human clothing.

Standing in front of the mirror she ran her hand over her torso and smiled. She was glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed Translation:
> 
> Cdub clnafehk ynuiht - Stop screwing around


	21. Ready or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptions of childbirth

Any day. Any minute... she would be a mother. The term should be reaching its completion much to Yuna's delight. She was done. Very very done with the entire ordeal. How could such a sweet little blessing be so much trouble? Yuna couldn't understand it. 

All she wanted was a clean and prepared environment. Nesting... that's what Lulu called it. The uncontrollable urge to fix ones surrounding in preparation for the arrival of a child. Yuna had it bad.

Regardless of the reprimands from Tidus and Wakka combined Yuna wanted, no, needed to organize the hut. She couldn't decide where she wanted the bassinet. Close to the bed so she could reach the baby or the other side of the room so that she was fully awake when she nursed the child. For that matter, where would her chair be moved to? Should she keep it near the door so she could watch the Aurochs practice? Or far back, deep into the hut so the baby could have as much quiet as possible.

Tidus wasn't helping much in that regard. He didn't see the point in all this moving but settled for assisting her instead when in a hormonal fit cried at the lack of help. She was unpredictable going from happy, to sad, to angry on the fly.

Aside from the reluctance to help move furnature, the two men fussed over her relentlessly. Yuna's agitation grew and grew. She was near to bursting and yelling that she wasn't an invalid. Did all men do this to this?

Lucky for them, Lulu stepped in to offer her advice. She said it was best to let them be. This just their way to cope with their own nerves and anxieties. There were positives, she had told her. If their fussing became too overbearing she could just ask them to retrieve something for her. It didn't matter what it was, food or supplies, it was all the same. They would leave and she would have peace and quiet. This was a trick Yuna was close to abusing.

No matter how many time she raged, or they argued, Tidus would return to her side and hold her close. He spoke to the kid and expressed his affection for both of them. They settled into a steady flow and soon it would be over.

The lack of movement of the baby alerted the midwives and physican that the baby was going to be healthy and heavy. With the slowing of each wiggle, Yuna knew, before they told her that she was expecting any day. All she had to do was wait for the signs.

Yuna and Tidus worried over the impending birth. The reality began sinking in the moment Yuna held that baby garment. Her reaction and concerns started to surface in Tidus soon after the announcement that her term was complete. Once again, Lulu stepped in and allowed them to practice their parenting skills on her son.

Vindina was a year old now. Hard to fathom but time indeed had passed. Yuna was glad for all that happened, even if it wasn't in the way she imagined. 

As unplanned as it was, she wouldn't change a thing aside from her two brushes with danger.

Yuna took one last look around her home. Finally satisfied she wobbled her way to the village center where a large fire was being built in preparation for the evening. Wakka and Lulu prepared a celebration for the soon to be born baby.

Their friends from both journy's were invited, though some like Kimahri were unable to attend. Those that could attend, gathered in the village. She smiled at the hodgepodge of people who she had grown to love and trust. Some more unconventional friends than others.

"Hey Boss! Here come's the Mama-to-be" Ormi the larger of LeBlanc's henchmen called out with a laugh. He approached Yuna and placed his pudgy hand on her shoulder in as friendly a manner as he could. 

"Look at you. It's weird to see you like this." 

"But it suits you." Logos, the other crony, balanced her out and stood on the opposite side. He too placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"You are absolutely glowing, love." LaBlanc sauntered over to Yuna and leaned down placing her overly friendly hands all over Yuna's belly. She fondled her and cooed at her tummy. Yuna felt her cheeks begin to blush at the attention.

"Thanks, I guess." She tried to smile but her unease slipped through. She locked eyes with her husband, silently begging him to come to her aid. He chuckled and with the quick, smooth motion only a blitz ball player could manage, squeezed in between Yuna and Ormi and wrapped his arms around her.

"Excuse me, I need to steal my wife for a second" He curved his hands around Yuna's elbows to lead her away.

"Oh, you are just no fun, love." whined Lablanc as she released Yuna from her grasps. She gave one last longing look at Yuna's belly and swayed her hips as she and her boys joined the other people by the recently lit fire.

"You ok?" He whispered to her as they walked in no particular direction.

"I'm fine. LaBlanc is very hands on. She likes to touch pretty much everything." She giggled at a memory. "She likes to be touched too."

Tidus paused and turned his head. He noticed Yuna's blush and blinked rapidly. He took a double take between LeBlanc and Yuna before saying, "Ok, I'm missing something."

Yuna laughed and swatted him. "Mind out of the gutter please." She reprimanded. "LeBlanc gets a daily massage from her workers." Yuna let out a grunt and rubbed her aching lower back. "A massage doesn't sound like a bad idea right now."

"How about I give you a good rub down later?" He whispered in a husky voice. She flushed and shivered when his hands trailed down the curve of her side to her hip. She turned to tell him something about not over exciting her but he took that opportunity to kiss her. She didn't exactly object to it.

"Oi, What are you doing to my niece?" Cid stood directly in front of them and crossed his arms. He frowned slightly but it disappeared when Yuna came wobbled into his arms. She embraced him as if he were her father and not just her mother's brother.  
"Thanks for coming Uncle Cid." She released him and stepped back. He held her shoulders and looked down at her perfect round shape.

"My goodness!" He gave her a questioning, requesting look and she nodded. He placed his hand on her belly just at the baby did a little summersault. He chuckled. "You are just as lovely as your mother was when she was pregnant with you."

"I always reminded you of her. Are we really so much alike?" She didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Always." He lifted her chin and they shared a grin. Cid kissed her forehead. "You're a good kid. Better than my own good for nothing selfish brats. Now, we just gotta get them into gear. I am getting a little great-niece or nephew, but I wanna get some grand kids soon." 

His last sentence was said loudly enough so that Rikku caught it. The girl whined. 

"Hey Pop, no fair." She cried out, mortified that he said this when Gippal was standing right next to her. He pointedly turned away from this conversation.

Cid didn't seem to care all that much. He was not about to drop the subject.

"I'm just worried is all. Gotta know what my girl's plans are. Ya can't keep fooling around forever." 

"Don't say it like that." Rikku's words stretched out as she whined louder. Gippal grinned and tried to keep from laughing. Impossible because Rikku saw this and swatted him on the shoulder.  
Yuna chose to be kind, "Uncle Cid, Rikku is gonna get there one day. Let her have fun."

"Yeah well, if she can snag herself a good man soon. I would hate to see her loose him to some one else." He spoke in Gippal's direction. Cid made eye contact with the man. He knew, just as everyone knew. It was just those two that didn't seem to want to admit it. 

To this day, Rikku avoided telling her about their past but now it nagged at her. What exactly were they to each other before? She had to let it drop soon after when the party guests decided it was their turn to speak to her and ever the diplomat, Yuna gave each one her attention.

Baralai, who had been at the sidelines for the entire evening, found a moment to greet her and with Yuna's blessing he felt the child wiggle under his touch.

"It's gonna be a strong baby." He had commented. His tone neither affectionate or distant. Just matter of fact as if he knew all along.

"We can only hope." Yuna said smiling. She tilted her head to see Paine watching them intently. The look of guarded longing in her eyes as she watched Baralai adjust his hand on Yuna's belly. A curious thought crossed Yuna's mind as she pictured her two friends in the same position as herself and Tidus. "I can also only hope that when you choose to marry and have a child that it too will be a strong one. After all, warriors often had children with strong wills and courage."

He looked into Yuna's eyes with understanding and he nodded. 

"Indeed." He stood and retracted his hand. "May the blessings of New Yevon be upon you, My Lady" 

She watched as he returned to Paine's side.

Yuna felt her body tire and moved to the nearest bench she could find, which happened to be occupied by Bartello. He graciously assisted her in settling down.

"Thank you, Bartello." 

"Any time," He smiled at her warmly. He waited to see if she needed anything else, then returned to his Donna.

There was much debate over the evening. Would the child be born soon? Would it be another week? Would the kid be a boy or a girl? 

Of course Wakka and Tidus were adamant that it was a boy due to the constant flips and activity that plagued poor Yuna through her pregnancy. The kid was a natural Blitzer. 

Rikku, however, said she knew it was a girl. Unlike Wakka and Tidus, she gave her reason as, "I just know".

Names were the next round of discussion, thanks to LeBlanc but was ended when Baralai came to their defense of silence.

"The Fayth brought him back to love and cherish our High Summoner. The teachings of Yevon and New Yevon are all about trusting the nature of things. Regardless of the changes between our past and now, we still believe that the heart and spirit know our true paths. Let them be."

Yuna had place a hand on her belly. She knew. 

They were ready.

\--

Once again, two days following the gathering, Yuna was moving items around her hut. She felt a tug in her belly but chose to ignore it as she had been experiencing false labors for the last month. 

When the tightening began to find a pattern, she noticed something else. A fire, a burn, a pain... and she cried out. More from surprise than pain.

"Yuna!" Tidus heard her and jumped up. 

She cried out a little louder the next time. Lulu sensing the time was near, came into the hut, and took in their panicked expressions. She nodded. 

"Tidus, help her over here." Lulu had pulled out the birthing coverlet and spread it over the bed and produced another to cover the floor. Yuna stood after the pain had passed and hobbled over to her bed. She didn't sit.   
"How close are they?" Lulu questioned her as she helped Yuna out of her dress. Modesty was the least of their concerns at this point.  
"Too close, it was all of the sudden and" she broke off and clenched her body.

Tidus didn't know what to do next. He hovered as Lulu prepped Yuna by taking the dress and folding it off to one side. She pulled a tunic from the drawer beside the bed and helped it over Yuna's head. The girl curled in on herself when the next pain arrived.

Lulu helped Yuna sit on the edge of the bed. "Breath, Yuna. Just take it slow and remember to breath. I will be back"

"Hey what am I supposed to do!?" Tidus cried out and Yuna laughed between gasps of pain.

"You, sit next to her and rub her back. It helps to lessen the pains" Lulu turned out of the hut and went in search of the physician and midwives. The time had come.

\--

"It's ok, it will be over soon." He whispered to her and he saw tears running down her face.

"I never thought... I would be wishing to experience a thunder strike. This.... sucks." She tried to laugh but winced. "I think... I'm going to be using more of those words..."

Tidus chuckled a little, glad her sense of humor was still in easy access.

"Yeah, I'm prepared. Come on. We can do this together." He encouraged and she shook her head.

"To hell with you, Tidus. You don't have to feel this." 

He laughed. "No, but I'll give you a free pass to kick my ass later."

"Screw you." She gasped out. He took the blame for her picking up on that phrase and bawled out laughing.

"Did that, look where it got us." 

Yuna gave him a dirty look and was about to say something until another contraction hit. She moaned.

"This is too fast. Too close."

Lulu arrived as Yuna was curling back up as the contraction progressed.

An elderly woman, a younger apprentice and the physician from Luca all entered in after her. 

"My lady," The elderly woman said. "I need to see how far this labor has progressed."

She nodded. The man took out a few bottles of potion and tools that Tidus just didn't want to know about. The assessment concluded with a nod from the midwife. 

"She is going to deliver quickly." She said calmly and Lulu stood up straight before turning to the entrance. She spoke to someone and then sealed the door.

Tidus panicked. Between the tools, Yuna's cries and the sealing of the door he was starting to regret staying inside. One look at Yuna's face and that changed. He needed to be here, "Lu, what do I do?"

Shaking her head she assisted Yuna to settle on the edge of the bed with her legs propped up on two blocks of wood and her back in an upward position.

"Get the rest of the pillows."

Tidus jumped into action. He gathered every pillow in the hut and handed them to Lulu till she threw one back at him to let him know it was enough. Then she grabbed his hand and placed it on Yuna's lower back.

"Press hard and rub." He did and Yuna breathed out. 

The physician Helped Yuna into a ready position. He measured her and with a concerned look he glanced up to Yuna. "You progressed fast. How long have you been in labor?"

Gasping she was able to squeeze out her words, "Small spasms... all day like before but this... this... this pain..."

Lulu finished. "About fifteen or so minutes before I reached you. We dressed her first."

The man nodded and allowed the Midwife to take her position, "Very sudden. You are gonna deliver soon. You are lucky my lady."

Breathing deeply Yuna smiled between winces from her pain. 

"In Luca we often perform deliveries in a different manner but the island tradition requires the use of these birthing blocks, so if you please young man, stand to her side." The man directed Tidus to where he deemed appropriate.

A couple of hours of pain seemed to pass like no time at all for the couple and yet Yuna felt every minute. A never ending round of pain after pain. She was sure she was going to die from it. Just when she was ready to give up the sudden rush of release followed by the sound of fluids hitting the floor let her know that the baby was born.

The midwife handed the child to the apprentice and the physician followed the girl. The two of them cared for the child while the midwife did... something to Yuna. He refused to look down to see what mess followed. Instead he focused on Yuna while she cried in relief. It was over. 

Fighting Sin was never this painful, Fighting Vegnagun was never this frightening. She had survived this and the cries from a newborn baby proved that their child too had survived. The strong urge to sleep came over her while Tidus and Lulu helped her lay back so the midwife could finish her job. She closed her eyes and thanked every spirit that ever watched over them.


	22. Finally

The news traveled the lands about as fast as the news of Sin's defeat. Spira was joyous and once again, the island was going to be receiving guests.

A united pair, High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus stood together in front of the temple while people gathered. There would be no Luca presentation, just this simple announcement on the steps of Besaid Temple. The place they first met and the place he where he broke his first rule.

Tidus kissed his wife on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was proud to show the world, any world, that this was his family. Yuna held their child in her arms, bundled in the gifted swaddle from Auntie Rikku.

Wakka did a head count and nodded. He turned to them and said. "Ok, Yuna, that's the last of them."

She nodded and faced the crowed,"Hello, thanks for coming."

The people silenced and turned to face her. All of the faces were bright and expectant but no one cheered. She watched at they beamed at them as if they were going to be sharing the best of all treats that Spira had ever seen.

"Tidus and I, Well, It's been a long few months... and we wanted to present to you the blessing that we have all been waiting for. Everyone please say hello to..." She smiled everyone when she paused. The all leaned forward. "...Our daughter."

Now the words picked up. The chatter and the cheering before Tidus raised his hands to gesture that they should all simmer down.

Tidus spoke up, "Alright, Alright, you animals. We're not done yet."

The crowed laughed and silenced waiting for the next bit of news.

"I know you all wanted to know what we named the kid and I tell ya, it was a struggle but we finally came up with something that was so natural we felt like a couple of idiots for not realizing it at first. Oww." A sudden sting let him know that Yuna had swatted him on his arm. He chuckled when she returned to holding the baby as if nothing happened. Again everyone chuckled.

Tidus turned back to the group with a big grin on his face.

"We named her Fayth." He said, "Since it was the fayth that brought us together."

Yuna mimicked Wakka's words the day he announce Vindina's birth. "Everyone, Take good care of her."

For a small group, the noise that came from their cheers rattled the structure. When the people rushed up, he found himself stepping away from the fray. He knew Yuna could handle it. She could handle anything.

Approaching Wakka he said. "See, they will always love her. There was no reason for you to be so overprotective."

"Yeah, I know." Wakka scratched his head. He and Lulu looked at each other sheepishly.

"We only had your best interest at heart." She said, and giving him an uncharacteristic push on the shoulder she joked. "Although with your hormones it was bound to happen."

"Hey," Tidus said rubbing his shoulder. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yuna broke away from the group while Fayth was being held by a very happy Rikku. Brother was beside his sister allowing the little one take hold of his finger. They babbled to the baby in Al Bhed and then started their childishover who Fayth liked better.

"She means that your a very passionate person." Yuna jumped into their discussion.

She was a sight to see in this post baby glow. Her dress fit her well and it covered her swelling well. It was also a lovely blue that reminded Tidus of the waters of Besaid's ocean, blitz spheres and the blue of their daughters eyes.

Tidus smiled when she came up to him placing her hands on his chest as she gave him a look that said more than just a few words of adoration. The others took this as a cue to leave them alone.

Wakka and Lulu joined their friends while Brother and Rikku took the baby over to meet Cid.

"So...I guess I am real."

Yuna rolled her eyes but smiled just the same. "True."

"We have a family." he stated.

"Also true. It's small but it's ours." she commented.

A sly look grew across his features. "You know we could always..."

"Yuna look happy." A gruff voice interrupted them.

Yuna's eyes grew wide and she spun on the spot. She flew into the arms of her old friend. "Kimarhi!" She pressed her face into his fur, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Kimarhi missed Yuna too." He said warmly. He nodded at Tidus. Tidus smiled at him, glad he was finally able to convince the Ronso to come off the mountain.

"You have to meet Fayth" She said excitedly and began tugging the burly beast. "She is with Rikku."

Kimarhi looked at the little crowed gathering around the baby. Rikku noticed him and shouted "Hey! Kimahri! Come meet the baby!"

He grunted and nodded in Rikku's direction. After petting Yuna's hair he took his leave to go see the tiny human child.

"Well, that was a nice surprise." Tidus whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him. "Yeah, My whole family is here now." She glanced around to look at her family and former guardians and closest friends. "I guess it's not so small after all."

He place a finger on her chin, guiding her face to his. He took her lips in his, greedy for her affection and she gave into his demands by wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his hands slide down to her hips and lightly squeezed her. She giggled into his lips and pressed herself closer to him. Her body may not be ready just yet but a little teasing never hurt but before she could say anything...

"Hey you two" Wakka's voice called out. "You better get a damn room this time. No more public shows. Last thing we need is to see your naked ass's out there."

Yuna's face blanched and then flushed. She buried her face into Tidus's chest when he laughed.

"I don't need your permission anymore." He called out and whispered to Yuna. "Next time we do it in the temple."

Shocked, Yuna gasped and pulled away. She made to swat at his shoulder but this time, Tidus caught her by the wrist. He kissed her fingers. "Now that is enough of that."

"No fair" she complained.

"Plenty fair," He pulled her into another kiss. "Come on, let's go save our daughter from the rest of the family."

"Fayth" Yuna said.

"Fayth" He repeated and laughed. "Besaid is never gonna be the same."

She giggled. "All because you seduced me."

"Whoa, who seduced who now? You're the one who brought me out there in the first place." He defended.

"But you were the one who couldn't stop kissing me that night." She countered and shrugged her shoulder. "It's your fault in the end."

"Sure blame it on me." He teased.

"I have to blame it on someone." She teasedd in return. "After all, It's unbecoming of a High Summoner to be anything less than a symbol of virtue. She is to be loved, and cherished not defiled. You, Sir Tidus, have besmirched my being with your touch... "

She had come close to him, so close. She dropped her eyes up and down his body. "... what would the world do if they knew the truth? "

He grinned at her, enjoying her seductive tones and was about to go in for another kiss when she pulled away and took off in a run.

Confused, it took him a moment to realize she had rushed off without him, leaving him with a very uncomfortable problem.

"Hey," He cried out to her, "Yuna! Do you even know what cherishing is?"

He ran after her and joined his family. His real family. Finally.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for finishing this tale. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
